Cry With Me Tonight
by XSerendipity92X
Summary: Kidnapped and forced into a world of prostitution, Cameron must fight for her life and Chase will stop at nothing until she's safe in his arms. WARNING! Read Author's Note first!
1. Author's Note Disclaimers

**Authors Note**

**I finally finished the story I've been working on last year. If those of you are waiting for the sequel to The Fear Before The Flame, don't worry I'm still working on it and it'll be posted soon. Before you read this story I just want to warn you that it deals with dark subjects such as violence, swearing, drugs, non graphic rape, and prostitution. I tried to make it as non graphic as possible but if it's not your thing than don't read it. No flames please and enjoy the story **

**DISCLAIMERS - I don't own any of these. They all belong to the respectful owners.**

**- Before Your Love by Kelly Clarkson **

**- Taylor Swift and the songs Last Christmas and Silent Night**

**- The Glee version of Don't Stop Believing by Journey **

**- No Other Love by Chuck Prophet**

**- Silent Night by Martina McBride**

**- Across The Universe **

**- Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and the characters Allison Cameron, Robert Chase, Eric Foreman, Lisa Cuddy, Gregory House, James Wilson, Christopher Taub, Remy Hadley(Thirteen), and Lawerance Kutner.**

**- The show House M.D.**


	2. Prolouge

Title – Cry With Me Tonight

Setting - 6th Season

Prologue

It was late at night and the streets of New Jersey were slick from the earlier rainfall. A young man in his late twenties walked down a dark alley. He was nervous but he knew if he didn't meet with Dean Walters, a wealthy man with a well known reputation for cruelness then there will be hell to pay. Dean had lent him money not too long ago and tonight was the night he had to pay him back. This was why he was nervous. He didn't have the money. He gulped nervously as he approached Dean and two of his buff looking body guards. They wore black suits and sunglasses and he suddenly wanted to avoid getting beat up by them.

"William I'm so glad you made it. Do you have the one grand?" His voice was menacing and his beady eyes were cruel. William looked down, avoiding Dean's gaze.

"I um... about that."

"Do you have it or not!" he yelled making William take a step back but Dean stepped forward.

"N... No sir," William squeaked out of fear. Dean's face was contorted with rage. "B... But... I can get it. I... I just need more time," he stammered but the next thing he knew Dean snapped his fingers and a body guard socked him so hard in the face that he fell to the wet hard ground. Dean knelt down to him, taking him by the collar of his shirt.

"You have two months to pay me back or find me a girl worth more than one grand or you won't live to see your next birthday!" He let William go and kicked him hard in the stomach before leaving. William groaned in pain. How the hell was he going to get one grand in two months? That was impossible. Then he smirked, remembering his alternative. He knew Dean was in the business of prostituting women against their will. He would kidnap a beautiful girl and bring her to Dean.

_How hard could it be?_ he thought with a smug smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile On The Other Side Of Town<strong>

"Attention everyone," said Sam, Chase's best man. His Australian accent was stronger than Chase's. It was Chase and Cameron's wedding and the bride and groom were seated next to him. Chase looked really handsome in his tuxedo and tie and Cameron looked so beautiful in her white dress with her blonde hair pinned up. Sam grinned proudly at them and held up his glass of champagne. Chase smiled and looked out at everyone as they started to quiet down. He can see House and Wilson at the bar. Foreman and Thirteen were at a table with Taub and his wife and his boss Dr. Lisa Cuddy was holding her baby girl as she sat at a table with some of the hospital staff. All of his friends and family were here and he couldn't be more happier. He squeezed Cameron's hand lovingly as Sam started his speech. "When I first met Robert we were eight years old and both fell in love with the same girl. We were enemies for a week until we found out she wasn't interested in any of us. And that's when he looked at me and smiled with his two front teeth missing. He said, "No worries mate. One day I'll fall in love with the most sweetest beautiful girl and I'll marry her but for now let's go play." The guest laughed but stopped when House burst out into rude laughter echoing off the walls of the dining hall. Everyone was quiet as they stared at him. Obviously he was drunk and making fun of Chase and Chase knew he would never live this down. Cameron angrily shot a piercing glare at House causing Wilson to smack the back of his head to shut him up.

"What the hell!" House yelled loudly making Foreman roll his eyes in annoyance. Wilson turned red and nodded at Sam to finish his speech. Sam cleared his throat and continued speaking.

"We became best friends after that and he always stayed true to his word even to this day. Marrying Allison is proof of that. I couldn't imagine Robert marrying anyone else. Ally is just as sweet and beautiful as he says she is. So I raise my glass and wish them a long and happy life together." Everyone saluted their glasses and took a drink of their champagne before cheering, especially when Chase and Cameron kissed after taking a drink. Sam smiled and said, "Now I would like Robert and Allison to take their first dance as husband and wife." Everyone cheered as Chase took Cameron's hand and led her to the dance floor. The music started and Chase held her as they danced to the song A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson. He never felt so in love with Cameron as of right now and he never wanted to let her go. He was so happy that he finally got to marry the girl of his dreams.

"I love you Ally," he whispered softly in her ear.

"I love you too Robert," she whispered, smiling. She loved how he held her as they danced and in this moment she knew she had made the right decision. All her doubts that had plagued her mind for weeks were gone and were replaced by pure love for this man.


	3. Chapter 1 Do You Want A Baby?

Chapter 1 Do You Want A Baby?

Chase and Cameron had come back from their honeymoon. They spent two weeks in Australia and now they were moving into their new house. "Hey, what's in this box," Cameron called out. She was unpacking in the living room that night and noticed an old looking trunk. Chase came in from the kitchen with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Oh that's just all my childhood stuff that my stepmom sent me a couple of days before the wedding. She figured I might want them," he said, handing her a glass of wine.

"Ooh interesting," she said smiling before he kissed her sweetly on the lips. She pulled away, their faces inches away and their breaths mingling with each others. Chase grinned, ruining the moment.

"You want to open it, don't you." She laughed, amusement gleaming in her eyes.

"Can I honey?"

"Sure why not," he shrugged as he sat down on the couch, taking a sip of his wine. Cameron pulled the trunk towards the couch and sat next to him. Placing her glass on the side table, she opened the trunk and pulled out some baby clothes.

"Aww," she laughed.

"Oh hey," he said, putting his glass down on the coffee table and taking the baby clothes. "I thought my father got rid of all my baby clothes."

"Apparently not," she said as she took out a pair of baby shoes. "Oh wow," she laughed, holding them up by the laces. "These would look so cute on our future baby." Chase was shocked when she mentioned a baby but hid it well.

"Want to call it a night and watch a movie? I can order a pizza." He suddenly just wanted to change the subject.

"Sure," she said, putting everything back in the trunk. "Let's watch Across The Universe."

"Again," Chase groaned. "We just watched that two days ago." Cameron gave him that sweet smile that he can never say no to.

"Please, Jude is so cute."

"Alright, go ahead," he laughed as she got up and put it on.

* * *

><p>After ordering the pizza he sat next to her and put his arm around her, holding her. "Why do you like this guy so much?"<p>

"He sings and has an accent."

"I sing and have an accent," Chase protested.

"So?" she replied, not taking her eyes off the screen. He laughed.

"You have a thing for guys with accents, huh."

"No, shush I'm trying to watch this," she said in annoyance as the characters started to sing. He smirked in amusement as he placed a gentle kiss on her head and took her hand in his.

_Did she really mean what she said,_ he thought. _Is she expecting kids?_

He smiled at the thought of her becoming a mother. Even though he wanted kids as much as she did, he was scared. He didn't have much of a father growing up. He was worried he would turn out just like him. He just wasn't sure if he was ready yet.

* * *

><p>"Cameron talked about having kids in the future," Chase told Foreman the next day at work while they ate lunch in the cafeteria. Foreman looked at him surprised.<p>

"She said she wanted kids?"

"Not exactly. She just sees them in our future."

"And do you want a baby?" Foreman asked, taking a sip of his soda.

"Yeah but I don't think I'm ready."

"Well then get her a pet or something. She'll have something to take care of and probably won't think about having a baby till later." Chase nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea but what do I get her? Christmas is next month." Foreman shrugged.

"I don't know; try getting a dog or something."

* * *

><p>It was the next month and Christmas was just right around the corner. "What the hell!" House exclaimed when he entered his office one morning. It was decorated with Christmas decorations and in the differential room he can see a real Christmas tree. He angrily limped in to see Thirteen decorating it. "What did you do!" he yelled.<p>

"Nothing, just decorating," she said, trying to keep the smirk off her face as he suddenly started pulling everything down. "Hey!" she exclaimed angrily.

"I don't do Christmas," he said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as he noticed something on the tree. He limped over to her and grabbed the ornament off the tree. "Who's this?"

"Oh that's Foreman on his first Christmas." House wanted to laugh out loud. The ornament had a picture of Foreman when he was a baby. He was sitting in front of the Christmas tree, wrapped in a huge jacket that he looked as if he can barely move and he had a little fro.

"Awesome! I can use this to blackmail him. Got anymore?"

"Nope," she said, taking it from him and putting it back on the tree. "But I have one from the rest of the team including Chase and Cameron since they used to work here." House rolled his eyes at Thirteen's creativeness and grabbed the first picture ornament he saw. It was of a five year old boy with black hair and a long nose, standing next to his parents.

"This midget must be Taub. His shortness gave it away." Then he grabbed one with a small blonde boy with blue eyes. He was staring up at the Christmas tree, wearing a diaper and a blue sweater with a dinosaur on the front and was holding a sippy cup. "I should've known. Even when the wombat was a toddler he was pretty," he smirked as he put it back and grabbed one with a little girl about two years old. Her dark brown hair was tied up in pigtails with green ribbons that match her green Christmas dress. She was sitting on a rocking horse in front of the Christmas tree, holding her dolly. Her big blue - gray eyes so familiar he knew it was Cameron. "This picture is so full of caring it's making me sick." Thirteen smiled, not telling him there was a picture of him on the tree as well. He grabbed another one as she continued decorating the tree. It had a baby girl with brown hair and pale blue eyes. She was sitting by the tree with her mom and instead of playing with her new toy, she was eating the wrapping paper. "No wonder you're a stick," he said as he put it back and grabbed one of a ten year old boy standing in front of the fireplace, wearing a Santa hat. "You put Kutner's on here too?"

"Of course," she sighed as she hanged up a small angel ornament. The room was dim and the Christmas lights were reflecting in her eyes, making her glow. House turned away, desperate to change the subject. Kutner's death was still a raw subject for all of them.

"You know, hanging these up is just asking for me to blackmail each and everyone one of you."

"No you won't because yours is here too."

"What! You're lying! There's no way you could've gotten a picture of me unless you go to..." He stopped, looking at her in shock. "No, you didn't!"

"Your mom is so nice," Thirteen laughed. "She invited me in and served me some tea and cookies while she showed me all your baby pictures. She was more than happy to give me this one." She held up the ornament that showed a six year old House kicking Santa Clause at the mall. "You were such an evil little kid," she laughed as he angrily snatched it from her hand and stormed into his office without another word just as Chase walked in.

"Hey Thirteen, I need your help," he started to say but stopped when he heard House arguing with his mom on the phone. "Why is he arguing with his mom on the phone?"

"Beats me," she shrugged. "What's up?"

"Christmas is coming up and I need help on getting Cameron a gift."

"Get her the dog," she said. He looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Foreman told me about Cameron wanting a baby and how you're not ready. Truth is you'll never be ready until you actually have a baby. You cannot substitute a baby for a dog. That'll crush her if she ever found out."

"But you just told me to get a dog," said Chase, even more confused than ever.

"Why not get her the dog. If I know Ally she'll love it more than jewelry. Just make sure you're getting it for all the right reasons."

"Uh thanks, so um Foreman told you."

"Yeah sorry, ever since we got together he doesn't like keeping things from me but don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Chase nodded his thanks.

"So what kind of dog do I get?"

"Go to the shelter and look around," she said as she finished decorating the tree.

"Ok," he said, looking around the room. "Nice job but House will have these decorations down before Christmas Eve." She smiled mischievously.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>"I think I freaked Chase out last month when I mentioned having a baby," Cameron said to Thirteen. They were both in the mall that evening doing some Christmas shopping. Thirteen smiled at her best friend but didn't say anything. "I can tell he was shocked. He tried to hide it but I knew I freaked him out."<p>

"Do you want a baby?" Thirteen asked. Cameron hesitated as they looked through the rack of clothes in Forever 21.

"It's too soon. We just got married... I don't know... yes, maybe." Thirteen looked at her.

"He probably feels the same way but if it happens you two will be more than ready." Cameron smiled at her friend.

"You're right Remy." Thirteen smiled warmly at her before something caught her eye.

"Oh cool! Look at this jacket!" she exclaimed excitedly, pulling a dark brown leather jacket off the rack. "This is gorgeous and will look perfect with those heels I borrowed from you."

"What heels?" Cameron asked as Thirteen tried it on. It fit her perfectly.

"The ones I borrowed from you last month when I went on that date with Foreman."

"You still have those? I was looking for them this morning," Cameron said as Thirteen took off the jacket.

"Don't worry I'll give them back." Cameron laughed in disbelief.

"Yeah right, along with all the other stuff you supposedly "borrowed" from me," she said, using hand quotations at the word borrowed. Thirteen grinned sheepishly, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Here try on this jacket," she laughed, trying to change the subject.


	4. Chapter 2 Don't Stop Believing

Chapter 2 Don't Stop Believing

It was Christmas Eve and the staff at PPTH were all at the Christmas fundraiser concert. After a while of mingling in the lobby everyone made their way to the lecture hall which was beautifully decorated. Chase walked in and right away noticed Foreman, Thirteen, and Taub taking their seats in the middle of the room. He went over to them and took a seat next to Foreman. "Hey have you guys seen Cameron anywhere?" he asked.

"As soon as we stepped into the lobby she gave me her jacket and purse and left," Thirteen replied from Foreman's other side as she handed them to Chase.

"Strange," he said. "She's going to miss the concert."

"I'm sure she'll be here in a minute," said Foreman but before Chase can respond they were suddenly attacked by popcorn being thrown at them from behind. Chase angrily shook it out of his hair as he turned to see House and Wilson. House instantly stopped throwing the popcorn and looked away, whistling. Wilson shook his head in embarrassment.

"What the hell House!" Chase exclaimed.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You were throwing popcorn at us!"

"Now why would I do that?"

"I saw you! We all did!" Everyone agreed and like Chase they were all losing their patience with House.

"He's right House," Wilson said, trying to keep the peace.

"Seriously," House laughed. "I didn't do it." Chase rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Of all the seats in here do you have to sit behind us?" Foreman asked as he brushed the popcorn off from his shoulders and Thirteen shook it out of her hair.

"I might get bored later. I have to annoy somebody," he replied sarcastically.

Foreman shook his head in annoyance when Thirteen suddenly said, "Aw crap I think popcorn went in my shirt. Thanks a lot House."

"This is a great excuse to take off your shirt," he snarked.

"You wish," she replied as she stood up, shaking her shirt in attempt to get the popcorn out.

"Chase when are you going to pick up the puppy? It's chewing and peeing on everything," Foreman said as Thirteen sat down.

"I'll pick it up tonight once Cameron falls asleep," he replied but groaned in annoyance when House said, "Speaking of puppies, where is Cameron?"

"I don't know. The ER probably."

"That's just sad that you don't even know where your puppy... I mean your wife is," he said with a smug smile.

"Shut up!" Chase snapped just as their boss and the dean of hospital Dr. Lisa Cuddy walked on stage. Everyone cheered but instantly got annoyed as House started whistling loudly, throwing popcorn, and yelling out inappropriate things to Cuddy. She angrily glared at him before she started to speak.

"Welcome everyone to our Christmas fundraiser concert. Tonight we have many performers from our staff and patients as well as our guest singer Taylor Swift." Everyone cheered loudly at the sound of that name. Knowing how much Cameron loved Taylor Swift, Chase pulled out his cell phone and texted, _If you don't get here soon you're going to miss Taylor Swift and I'm not messing with you. She's here for real._ He sent the message to Cameron as Cuddy kept talking.

"Our first performers tonight are some of our youngest patients in the play A Christmas Carol. Thanks for coming everyone and enjoy the show." The audience cheered as Cuddy stepped off the stage. The curtain went up and the children began their play.

* * *

><p>After 20 minutes the kids were finished and everyone stood, cheering loudly except for House who was too preoccupied with his PSP to notice. Wilson cheered proudly for a couple of his patients that were in the play. After the curtain went down and everyone took their seats Chase checked his phone for what seemed like the millionth time tonight. "Would you relax Chase," said Foreman. "Like you said, she probably got caught up in the ER. She'll be here soon."<p>

"You're right," Chase sighed as he put his phone away. After an hour of performances from the staff and patients the curtains went up, revealing Taylor Swift. Everyone cheered loudly as she started to sing the song Last Christmas. "Cameron loves Taylor Swift," Chase said, taking out his cell and calling her but it went straight to her voicemail. Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"Chase, she'll be here soon."

"Fine," he grumbled, putting his cell away. "It's just I feel bad that she's missing this while I'm watching it. I don't even like Taylor Swift."

"She probably came in late and is watching from the back. Just relax," Foreman said.

When Taylor finished singing Last Christmas everyone cheered but she wasn't done yet. The string instruments started to play followed by her playing guitar as artificial snow fell from above. She then started to sing her version of Silent night.

"Silent night, holy night

All is calm and all is bright

Round yon Virgin Mother and Child

Holy Infant so tender and mild

Sleep in heavenly peace

Sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night, holy night

Shepherds quake at the sight

Glory streams from heaven afar

Heavenly hosts sing hallelujah

Christ, the savior is born

Christ, our savior is born

Silent night, holy night

Son of God, love's pure light

Radiant beams from thy holy face

With the dawn of redeeming grace

Jesus, lord, at thy birth

Jesus, lord, at Thy birth

hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah

Ohhh Ohh Ohh Ohh

Christ, our savior is born"

Everyone cheered loudly as they gave her a standing ovation. Taylor smiled and gave her thanks before the curtain went down. "Cameron's going to be sooo jealous," House sneered low enough for Chase to hear. Ignoring House, Chase turned to Foreman and Thirteen.

"This isn't like Cameron to miss the concert," he said. "She's been talking about this for weeks and plus she helped Cuddy plan it."

"Well then she's probably backstage helping Cuddy or talking to Taylor Swift," Thirteen replied.

"Maybe," Chase agreed as the lecture hall suddenly went dark and all anyone can hear were people singing a background chorus. And then the next thing they knew the spotlight shined into the audience on Dr. Andrews from Radiology. He was standing as he sang the glee version of Don't Stop Believing by Journey. Chase could hear House snickering but just ignored him. He was glad this was the last song. When it was over he was getting as far away from House as he can.

"Just a small town girl living in a lonely world

She took the midnight train going anywhere"

The spotlight turned off, making Dr. Andrews disappear just as it shined on the other side of the room. Chase and everyone around him, including House gaped at who they saw. Cameron was standing there in a knee length black dress with her blonde hair curled and flowing around her shoulders. Chase thought she looked beautiful and he smiled as she sang.

"Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train going anywhere"

The spotlight turned off and she disappeared into darkness just as the stage started flashing with white lights.

"Was that Cameron?" Chase heard Foreman whisper to Thirteen who nodded, keeping her eyes on the stage. Chase couldn't believe it either.

If Foreman didn't mention Cameron he could've sworn he imagined her. He beamed with pride as suddenly the stage flashed once more before completely lighting up and revealing Cameron and Dr. Andrews. Behind them were a several people from the hospital staff singing the chorus.

**Dr. Andrews -** "A singer in a smoky room"

**Cameron -** "The smell of wine and cheap perfume"

**Both -** "For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers, waiting

up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlight, people

living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night"

Chase smiled as he watched Cameron sing and dance. Even though everyone was cheering he noticed House had becoming shockingly quiet. He just sat there, watching. Cameron suddenly locked eyes with Chase and smiled lovingly at him as she started to sing.

"Working hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill"

**Both -** "Paying anything to roll the dice

Just one more time"

**Cameron -** "Some will win"

**Both -** "Some will lose

Some are born to sing the blues

And now the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers, waiting

up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlight, people

living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night"

They stopped singing as they and some of the backup singers wove their way around the audience before getting up on a small piece of stage that was in the middle of the room. Silver and gold confetti fell from above as they danced. Cameron and Dr. Andrews were in the middle, side by side as they looked out into the audience and sang.

**Both -** "Don't stop believing

Hold on to that feeling

Streetlight, people

Don't stop believing

Hold on to that feeling

Streetlight, people

Don't stop"

The audience cheered loudly as the lights turned off leaving the room pitch black. Chase let out an ear piercing whistle.

"Yeah! That's my wife!" Thirteen laughed at Chase's cheer as the lights went back on.

"Yeah, singing and dancing with another man," House snapped.

"It was just a performance," Chase said in annoyance as everyone started making their way out of the lecture hall.

* * *

><p>Chase right away saw Cameron talking with Cuddy. "That was awesome Allison. Thanks so much for performing and helping out. I don't know how I could have gotten everything done without your help."<p>

"No problem Lisa. It was fun," Cameron smiled as they hugged. Once Cuddy left Chase went up to her.

"You were beautiful up there Ally," he said, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Thanks honey," she laughed. "I wanted to surprise you." Thirteen and Foreman came over.

"You should've seen him," Thirteen laughed. "He kept checking his phone and worrying about you the whole time. Especially when Taylor Swift came out." Cameron laughed, looking at Chase.

"Sorry, I left my phone in my purse." Chase groaned, handing it over.

"So you were sitting there the whole time?" Foreman asked.

"Yup," she said.

"See, told you she was sitting somewhere in the audience," he said to Chase, patting him on the back. "By the way, great performance Cameron."

"Thanks," she smiled.


	5. Chapter 3 Cameron's Christmas Gift

Chapter 3 Cameron's Christmas Gift

The next morning Cameron woke up to something warm and furry against her side. _What the hell is that,_ she thought as she instantly woke up. She stared at it in shock. There was a golden retriever puppy asleep against her side. She smiled excitedly, picking it up.

"Hey you," she whispered. She looked over at Chase who was fast asleep. He must have brought the puppy after she had fallen asleep. She leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered sleepily. "How do you like your present?"

"I love him," she replied, smiling. He grinned, petting the puppy that was snuggled in Cameron's arms.

"Actually he's a she," he smirked. Cameron laughed at her mistake.

"Damn, I can't name her Chase then huh."

"Hey," he laughed.

"What? She reminds me of your hair." Chase laughed as Cameron placed the puppy on her stomach and started petting it.

"So what are you going to name her?" he asked, lovingly pulling her close to him.

"I don't know," she said, keeping her gaze on the puppy. "I was thinking Chloe."

"Chloe," Chase echoed her. "Why Chloe?"

"She looks like a Chloe. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering," he said before kissing her. It was intense and full of passion. He felt her shiver against him as they slowly pulled away. "Merry Christmas Ally," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas Robert," she smiled but instantly pulled away when she felt warm liquid all over her stomach. "Oh my God! Robert, Chloe just peed on me! Is she housebroken?"

"No," Chase groaned as he got up, taking the puppy with him so Cameron can get cleaned up. "That's why Foreman was so pissed about watching her for a week."

"Perfect," she mumbled, going into their adjoined bathroom. Chase started changing the sheets as Cameron got into the shower.

"That's smart," he told Chloe as she sat outside of the bathroom door, whimpering for Cameron. "The first thing you do is pee on her. It's like you're asking to go back to that shelter."

* * *

><p>After the holidays Chase and Cameron were ready to go back to work. It's been a busy couple of weeks with watching and cleaning after Chloe. Chase now knew Foreman wasn't exaggerating when he said she chewed and peed on everything. As much as Cameron loved the puppy, Chloe drove her nuts. Chase suggested just taking her back to the shelter but Cameron wouldn't hear of it.<p>

Cameron came into the living room where Chase was putting on his shoes which were now chewed. "Honey, we have a problem."

He looked at her as she picked up Chloe. "What is it?"

"We can't leave her here alone. Imagine the kind of damage she'll do when we're not here."

"Then we'll leave her outside," Chase shrugged.

"It snowed last night and it's freezing out there." Chase sighed, knowing she was right.

"Well we could take her with us. The kids in pediatrics would love to watch her for us."

"Robert it's a hospital. We just can't bring a dog into a hospital," she protested, trying to keep Chloe from licking her face. Chase came over to her, scratching Chloe behind the ears.

"Well do you want her to stay here and pee all over the place and chew another pair of your shoes?"

"No."

"Then I'll call Cuddy and see if it's alright leaving her with the kids."

"Alright," she sighed as Chase took out his cell and called Cuddy.

* * *

><p>"Well well, if it isn't the happy couple and what's dog Chase doing here," House said as Cameron and Chase walked into the lobby.<p>

"We're having housebreaking issues and we didn't want to leave her alone," Cameron said, tightening her grip on Chloe's pink harness and leash. She was having a fit, growling and barking at House. "Woh Chloe!" she exclaimed.

"Dang she hates you already. That's gotta be a new record House," Chase said.

"Probably the smell of my aftershave," House said smugly. "House you don't even shave," Cameron stated before kissing Chase on the cheek. "I'll take her to pediatrics. See you later honey." She walked away, not even glancing at House.

"So that's the little mutt Foreman's been complaining about last week. Where did she say she was taking it again?"

"Cuddy said it was alright to leave her with the kids in pediatrics. Cameron didn't want her alone messing up the house."

"Too late for your shoes," House smirked before taking off. Chase grimaced as he looked down at his chewed up shoes.

"Damn," he muttered.

* * *

><p>"Oh great, you brought the little monster," Foreman grumbled as Cameron joined him, Chase, and Thirteen for lunch in the cafeteria that afternoon.<p>

"You brought Chloe!" Thirteen said excitedly, taking the puppy from her. "I missed you so much," she said to Chloe who excitedly wagged her tail and tried to lick her face.

"She's not a monster," Cameron told Foreman.

"She peed and chewed on everything. I'm allowed to call her monster."

"You're not a monster. You're just misunderstood," Thirteen cooed to Chloe as she fed her pieces of her burger.

"Aww Remy, don't spoil her," Cameron said.

"What? She loves it," Thirteen laughed, not taking her eyes off of Chloe.

"I still can't believe Cuddy let you guys bring her," said Foreman.

"Yeah," said Chase, putting his arm around Cameron. "We didn't want to leave her alone. You weren't exaggerating when you said she chews on everything."

"Yeah about that," Thirteen said, looking at Cameron. "You know those heels I borrowed from you well she practically ate them."

"What, are you serious? I really loved those shoes," Cameron said disappointedly as Chloe suddenly started growling.

"What's wrong Chloe," Thirteen cooed, tightening her grip on the harness.

"She smells House," said Chase. Foreman raised his eyebrows in surprise as House and Wilson walked in.

"She hates him," Cameron explained, making Foreman smirk with amusement. She got up and took an hysterical Chloe from Thirteen. "I'll take her out before someone starts complaining."

* * *

><p>As Cameron came back into the lobby from taking Chloe for a bathroom break Cuddy walked up to her. "Is this Chloe? She's cuter in real life than the pictures I saw on your and Dr. Hadley's Facebook."<p>

"Spend a night with her and see how cute she is then," Cameron said making Cuddy laugh as she picked her up. "Thanks for letting us bring her though. She's kind of destructive when she's unsupervised plus the kids in Pediatrics really love her."

"I know," Cuddy smiled. "One of the Pediatric nurses told me how great she is with them and how she even got Anna to eat this morning. That girl is so stubborn but as soon as Chloe was in her arms, she ate." Cameron smiled as Cuddy kept Chloe from licking her face. "I was thinking even after she was trained you and Chase could still bring her. She's great with the kids and having her around helps them keep their minds off their illnesses."

"Yeah of course and she keeps House away. She growls if he even enters the room." Cuddy laughed.

"Chloe you are welcome in my office anytime."

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks Cameron and Chase continued to bring Chloe to the hospital even long after she was housebroken. The hospital staff and patients loved Chloe. Even Foreman was starting to warm up to her although he would never admit it. But Chloe loved Cameron more than anyone and followed her everywhere, ignoring Chase most of the time. House on the other hand couldn't stand the puppy so he never went near her.<p>

It was late at night and Cameron and Chase were snuggled in bed together, having an intense make out session. Cameron shivered, her skin tingling in the places he touched her. Her hands combed through his hair and his scruff was rough against her chin. She laid beneath him and she gasped in pleasure when his hand slowly started snaking its way up her shirt. Wanting more, she pulled off his shirt but before they can continue a high pitch whine sounded from Cameron's side of the bed and they reluctantly pulled away. Chase rolled off of her to his side of the bed as she picked up Chloe from the floor and put her between them.

"Ally I'm sorry but Chloe needs to sleep in her bed tonight."

"Aww but she's so cute and cuddly. Look how happy she is," she said as Chloe plopped down, ready to go to sleep.

"You say that now but what are we going to do when she grows up and weighs over 200 pounds." Cameron sighed, petting her sleeping puppy.

"You're right. I thought about that too but can we start weaning her tomorrow. I don't want to wake her." Chase smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright tonight is the last night." He turned off the lamp as Cameron moved Chloe to her side of the bed so that she can be next to him.

"Where were we," she whispered, kissing him. He smiled lovingly, his hand softly caressing her cheek.

"What about Chloe?"

"What about her?" Cameron asked as she started kissing his neck.

"Won't she wake up and see?"

"She's a dog. She won't even care," she said as she pushed him down on the bed. Chase pulled her down so that she was laying on top of him.

"I love you Allison." Cameron smiled, her face glowing through the darkness as she embraced him into breathtaking kiss.

"I love you too Robert."


	6. Chapter 4 Assault

Chapter 4 Assault

"Damn! I knew this would happen if Remy kept feeding Chloe people food." Cameron was in the kitchen the next morning, trying to coax Chloe to eat but instead Chloe looked up at Chase with wide puppy eyes as he took a bite of his bagel.

"When she's starving later she'll eat." He put down his coffee and bagel and went over to Chloe, clipping her leash on the harness. "I'll take her out," he said as Cameron started putting on the new leather jacket that she had borrowed from Remy.

"How I'm I going to get a baby to eat if I can't even get a dog to eat," she mumbled to herself just as Chase was about to walk out the door. He stopped in his tracks.

"You still want a baby?" She looked at him confused.

"Of course. Why would you ask that?"

"Well I figured since I got you the dog then you wouldn't want to have a baby so soon." Cameron's mouth hung open in shock and anger and he knew he said the wrong thing.

"A dog is one thing but a baby is part of you and me. Are you saying you don't want kids?"

"No of course not," Chase said. "I do but I'm just not ready."

"When will you be?" she asked, her blue - gray eyes full of hurt and he couldn't bare to look at her. He looked down at Chloe.

"To be honest I don't know and I don't think I ever will be." Cameron looked away, tears welling up in her eyes but she didn't cry as she grabbed her stuff.

"Fine," she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Allison..." Chase said guiltily as she walked out the door. "Damn," he cursed under his breath as he ran after her with Chloe still in his arms.

* * *

><p>He closed the car door before she can get in. "Allison I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."<p>

"Yes you did!" she snapped, suddenly turning on him. "You're scared to be a father so instead you go out and get me a dog and think that'll solve everything, that I wouldn't want kids cause I'm too busy taking of care of a dog. It doesn't substitute for a baby, Robert!"

"I know and I'm really sorry for not realizing that. It's just my childhood was crap okay. My father was crap." Cameron's eyes soften and she look at him with concern. "Truth is I'm scared I'll end up like him."

"Robert you're nothing like Rowan," she whispered before kissing him lovingly on the lips. "I won't push you into having a baby so soon but just know it's an option and you'll never be like your father. You're better than that." He nodded as he embraced her.

"I'm sorry," he said into her ear.

"I'm sorry too," she said. "I shouldn't have assumed you wanted kids without talking to you first."

* * *

><p>"Got a case," Cameron announced, walking into the differential room where House's team were just sitting around, obviously bored while House played with his PSP.<p>

"And you don't work here, remember," he said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Tyler Peterson was brought into the ER with severe headaches, fatigue, and was bleeding heavily from his mouth, ears, and nose. Cuddy asked me to bring the case to you."

"And you did so now you can leave."

"She wants me to stay on the case to make sure you solve it unlike the last case she gave you. The file stayed on your desk for days." He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he lost his game.

"Fine then stay!" he snapped, getting up and writing the symptoms on the white board. "Besides, you're much better than these morons and way hotter. Want your job back?"

"No," she said in annoyance, trying not to fall for his manipulative mind games.

"Could be neurological," Foreman suggested, ignoring the tension between Cameron and House.

"Or it could be environmental," Thirteen stated.

"Or auto immune," Taub said as House wrote all the possibilities in the white board.

"Thirteen go test the patients blood. Taub get a history and you two." He eyed Cameron and Foreman. "Go search the patient's home."

* * *

><p>"Is this the right street?" Cameron asked as she pulled up in front of a run downed house in a bad neighborhood. Foreman didn't answer as he glared at the three dangerous looking men on the sidewalk. Coming from a similar neighborhood, he knew what men like them were capable of and how much they can hurt a woman like Cameron.<p>

"Stay here and lock the doors," he ordered.

"Why?" she asked, shutting off the engine and taking off her seatbelt. "I don't want you to get hurt. I'll go in the house and be back as fast as I can."

"No this is my job Foreman. And if you go in there worrying about me the whole time then there's a chance you might miss something important. I'm not staying here." He sighed in defeat, knowing once her mind was made up then there was no changing it.

"Fine but stay close to me and don't look at them." They got out and Cameron stayed close to Foreman, keeping her eyes on the ground. As soon as the men saw Cameron they started checking her out and whistling and saying sick inappropriate things to her. Foreman looked like he was about to go after them and kick their asses but Cameron put her hand on his shoulder, telling him to ignore it. Once they were in the house the youngest man of the group got into his car. That blonde, pretty girl was perfect and he wasn't letting her get away.

It wasn't long till Foreman and Cameron were out but before they can get to the car the two remaining men stopped them by suddenly grabbing Cameron. "Hey, let her go!" Foreman yelled, going after them but he was instantly stopped as the man who had Cameron held a knife up to her neck. She stopped struggling the moment she felt the cold blade on her skin. "Listen," Foreman said, trying to keep his voice calm. "No one has to get hurt here. Just let her go and we won't tell anyone."

"Sure you won't," he sneered. Foreman tensed as the other man stood behind him and held him back.

"What do you want!" he growled. The man smirked as he tighten his grip around Cameron's waist.

"What I want is too beat the shit out of you and then..." His hand started moving up inside of Cameron's shirt and she panicked when he grabbed her breast.

"No! Let me go!" she yelled, trying to get away. He laughed cruelly as he held her tighter.

"Woh, calm down beautiful. I won't hurt you." He looked at Foreman, his eyes sick and menacing. "Actually before I beat the shit out of you, you're going to watch me fuck this bitch senseless." He then licked her cheek and Cameron closed her eyes in disgust, wishing she were anywhere but here. Foreman could see the panic and fear in her face and suddenly went into a blind rage.

"Stop now!" he yelled, struggling violently against his captor. "Don't you dare touch her or..."

"Or what? You'll call the police?" Cameron's captor sneered as he nodded to his friend. The other man instantly grabbed Foreman's cell out of his pocket and smashed it on the pavement. "What are you going to do now loser?" Cameron's captor taunted him. He then turned his attention back to Cameron. She was shaking with fear, silent tears flowing down her cheeks. She gasped as he suddenly turned her around, his hand still in her shirt.

"Foreman!" she cried, her voice full of anguish as he smashed his lips to hers. She felt sick as his warm disgusting tongue forced its way into her mouth. She can feel his hands moving from her breast to her pants and can hear nothing but Foreman's angry yelling and struggling. He lowered the knife in attempt to unbuckled her pants and she took that opportunity to get away. She quickly brought up her knee hard into his groin, making him fall and curse at her.

"Cameron run to the car!" Foreman yelled as he noticed his captor freezing up in shock. He quickly turned and socked him in the face, knocking him to the ground. He then ran to the car and drove as fast as he can, completely unaware of the third man following them.

* * *

><p>Cameron sat in the passengers seat in complete shock as Foreman drove her car. He looked over at her in concern as he realized she was pale and still violently shaking. "Are you okay?"<p>

"I think so," her voice was low and shaky.

"I'm sorry I let that happen," he said, more angry at himself than at those sick thugs.

"No Foreman, it's not your fault. You told me to stay in the car and I didn't listen. If it was anyones fault then it's mine."

"No, you were just doing your job."

She sighed but suddenly started to look green and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh God pull over!"

Foreman pulled over and Cameron ran out of the car and over to the grass where she started throwing up. Foreman got out of the car, going up to her and holding back her hair. "It's ok," he said softly as she finished.

"Sorry," she said.

"No don't be," he said sternly as she keeled over with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Foreman please don't tell anyone. I can't have Chase finding out. He'll go nuts."

"Cameron he should know," Foreman protested but stopped when she gave him the piercing glare he knew Chase got whenever he was in trouble. He sighed in defeat. "Fine, I won't say anything."

"Not even to Remy," she said, standing straight. Foreman nodded, worried at how vulnerable Cameron looked. Of all the years he'd known her, he's never seen this side of her. He stepped forward and embraced her in a hug to calm her down. He felt uncomfortable as her body suddenly started to rack with silent sobs but he stayed quiet as he held her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

><p>This is all for today:) I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again but hopefully it'll be Sunday or Monday. I hope you enjoyed it so far. The next chapter is when it starts getting good. Please review! It makes me happy and I'll update sooner:)<p> 


	7. Chapter 5 Taken

I'm really disapointed that there are no reviews but by looking at story stats, this story as more hits than my others ones. Since I know you guys are reading it I'll continue but please review!:)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Taken<p>

It's been a long day and the case was finally solved. It was late into the night and Cameron was more than ready to go home. She felt so tired and dirty from the earlier assault with the couple of thugs. She was glad Foreman stayed loyal to her request of not telling anyone, especially Chase. When she and Foreman got back to the hospital they acted like everything was fine even though the events of the day was all that was on their minds.

She yawned tiredly as she walked into Pediatrics to pick up Chloe but stopped at the sight in front of her. The little girl, Anna was asleep with Chloe snuggled in her arms. She smiled. Even though this was one of the worst days of her life, these two managed to put a smile on her face. Not wanting to wake them, she quietly went over to them and pulled the covers up over Anna. She brushed the hair out of the girl's face and gently kissed Chloe's fluffy head. "Good night sweet puppy," she whispered before leaving. Once she was in the hall she took out her cell and called Chase.

"Hi honey," she greeted him when he answered the phone. Just by the sound of his voice she can tell he was tired. He was working late tonight. "Chloe's asleep with Anna and I couldn't wake them so I was hoping maybe you can pick her up after your shift."

"Yeah, no problem Ally. Don't wait up for me okay."

"Alright, I'll call you when I get home. I love you Robert."

"I love you too Ally. Goodnight." She smiled as she hung up the phone and headed to the elevators.

It was eerily quiet in the parking lot as Cameron quickly walked to her car. For some reason she felt as if she weren't alone. She shivered in the night air, all of a sudden wishing she had Chloe in her arms. She was cold and scared and all she can hear was the sound of her boots crushing the snow on the ground and see her breath in the frosty air. Suddenly she was hearing someone else's footsteps behind her and she quickly turned, fear gnawing at her stomach. They instantly stop and she looked around the dark parking lot only to see nothing.

_It's nothing. I'm just paranoid from the assault,_ she thought, trying to calm herself down. Turning, she took a deep breath and continued walking to her car but froze when she heard them again. She quickly turned and saw a dark figure ducking behind a car. She turned white with fear and instantly turned, running to her car. She barely even had the keys in the lock when somebody suddenly grabbed her from behind. Dropping the keys, she screamed in fear and started to violently struggle. His grip around her waist tightened as his hand flew over her mouth.

"Scream again and I'll kill you," he whispered into her ear, his breath hot against her skin. She couldn't stop thinking about Chase as tears rapidly flowed down her cheeks. She kept struggling, making her captor angry.

"Stay still bitch!" he snapped as he slapped a cloth of chloroform over her mouth and nose. "Shh it's ok, it's ok," he said in a sick comforting voice as he held her tightly against him. She tried to fight it at first but she felt herself quickly becoming drowsy.

"Robert," she whispered before going limp in his arms. He smiled sickly as he picked up her keys from the ground. He unlocked the back passengers door and put her inside before getting behind the wheel and drove. He was ready to give Dean Walters his payment.

It was the middle of the night when Chase got home. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was go to his bed and hold his wife as they slept. "Ally I'm home," he called out, taking Chloe's harness off and putting her on the floor. She just sat there, whimpering. He looked at her, confused. Usually Chloe ran to Cameron on the days he brought her home but she just sat there, looking lost. He shrugged as he put his jacket and backpack on the couch and went into the bedroom. He turned on the light, expecting to see Cameron asleep but the bed was still made and empty.

"Allison?" he said, going into their adjoining bathroom. But she wasn't there either. He then searched the rest of the house, growing more worried by the second. She never called and he assumed maybe she had fallen asleep but she never even came home. Thinking she might have gotten caught up in the ER, he took out his cell and called the PPTH Emergency Room. Unfortunately the on call attendee said she left hours ago. He then called Thirteen, thinking they probably went out.

"Hi Chase, what's up," she answered.

"Hey, have you seen Allison?"

"No, why?"

"Well she never came home and the attendee in the ER said she left hours ago so I thought she might be with you."

"I haven't seen her since we solved the case and that was hours ago. Maybe she went out to eat. Have you tried calling her cell?"

"No," he said, barely realizing it. "I'll call her cell. Sorry for calling so late."

"It's ok. Cuddy roped us into another case and it looks like an all nighter. If anything I'll be here."

"Ok thanks and good luck with the case, bye."

"Bye Chase," she replied before hanging up and he immediately called Cameron's cell.

"Shit," he cursed as he realized it was out of service. He then grabbed his jacket and rushed out into the cold January air.

When Chase got back to PPTH he right away met Thirteen in the lobby. "Chase I got your text. What's wrong? Did you find Allison?" she asked, noticing his worried expression.

"I called her cell and it's out of service. Something's wrong. I can feel it."

"Well she's not here. Her car is gone," she said, her voice full of worry.

"Get Cuddy and I'll ask everyone in diagnostics if she said anything before she left."

Chase quickly rushed into diagnostics in the middle of a deferential. "Hey wombat! Don't you see we're in the middle of a differential! If you're not going to help then get out!" House yelled angrily.

"Sorry but did Cameron say if she were going somewhere to any of you before she left."

Taub shook his head as Foreman said, "She didn't say anything to me. Why? What's going on?"

"Relax, she probably fell asleep in the janitors closet waiting for you to show up for a late night quickie," House said, turning back to his white board as he tried to think of a diagnoses for his sick patient.

"House, shut up. This is serious," Chase snapped as Cuddy, Thirteen, and a security guard rushed in.

"Chase you should sit down," said Cuddy as she placed a laptop on the glass table.

"What's going on," his voice shook as he sat down in front of the laptop. He looked at Thirteen who looked as if she just cried. She shook her head, holding back more tears as she looked away. Everyone, including House gathered around the laptop as the security guard said, "This is the security camera from the parking lot. It was recorded at 10:35pm, five minutes after Dr. Cameron checked out."

Everyone stayed quiet as he pushed play and the petite figure of Cameron walked into the dark parking lot. It seemed like she was scared as she kept looking over her shoulder. She then stopped and turned. Seeing that there was no one behind her she turned and kept walking. It was obvious she heard something and they watched in suspense as she suddenly stopped. She was frozen in fear as she turned. She must have seen something because the next thing they knew she was running to her car.

"Oh Fuck!" Chase yelled in horror as a man dressed in black with a mask crept up from behind her. He grabbed her and she let out a loud anguished scream. Tears streamed down Thirteen's cheeks as she buried her face into Foreman's chest. He held her as he silently watched the video in shock and anger. "Allison!" Chase yelled as he watched her struggle against her attacker. He can feel his face burning and he felt dizzy with fear and rage. The man then said something too low for them to hear as his hand went over her mouth. And then the next thing they knew he slapped a cloth over her mouth and she went limp in his arms. He put her in the backseat before quickly driving away.

"Son of a bitch!" Chase yelled when the video stopped. He got up and started pacing the room in panic. "Shit! Shit! Shit! That bastard took Allison!"

Cuddy took his arms, in attempt to calm him down. "Chase calm down. We're going to find her."

"The police are on their way," said the security guard. "In the meantime I need all of you to write a list of anyone she came into contact with recently and any enemies that she may have."

"This is Cameron we're talking about," House spoke for the first time. "She doesn't have any enemies." Foreman sighed, remembering the events from this morning and bowed his head in guilt. Everyone looked at him, in confusion. Chase glared at him.

"You know something," he stated in a hostile tone.

"She made me promise not to tell anyone. I'm sorry Chase but she just didn't want to worry you."

"Foreman what are you talking about! Who was it that took my wife!" Foreman sighed, guilt heavy on his shoulders. Everyone was staring at him. Thirteen fixed her gaze on him as she squeezed his hand in support.

"This morning when we went to go search the patient's home," he looked at the security guard. "With the patient's permission of course," he lied. "We got into some trouble. It was a bad neighborhood and when I saw those three men on the sidewalk I knew they would be trouble so I told Cameron to wait in the car but she refused. After searching the house we came back out and there were only two of them there. I don't know where the third one went."

"Foreman get to the damn point!" House yelled impatiently, knowing where this was going. Foreman just glared at him but kept talking. "Anyway one of them grabbed her and held a knife to her throat."

"What!" Chase yelled. "And you didn't tell me! Don't you think you should tell a guy after you just watched his wife get assaulted!"

"Yes and I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything. He had a knife to her neck and the second guy was holding me back. I'm so sorry Chase. You have no idea how hard I tried to get to her."

"What did he do to her," Chase's voice shook and his eyes were blazing with anger.

"He assaulted her. He started touching her and said he was going to rape her in front of me before beating me up. And then he kissed her and she kneed him in the groin and we were able to get away."

That did it. Chase immediately lunged at Foreman but the security guard instantly held him back yelling, "Hey calm down!" But Chase didn't listen as he yelled at Foreman.

"You bastard! You watched that fucker hurt Allison and you didn't tell me! It's your fault you son of a bitch!"

"I know and I'm sorry," he said guiltily, looking away. He looked at the security guard who managed to calm Chase down. "The third guy, I think he followed us. We were driving her car." He nodded.

"Come with me. I'm going need descriptions of all three men and the name of the street they were on." Foreman nodded and began to follow him out but stopped in front of Chase.

"We're going to find her Chase. I don't care how long it'll take. We won't stop until we get Cameron back."


	8. Chapter 6 Let This Be A Nightmare

Chapter 6 Let This Be A Nightmare

The first thing Cameron noticed was the hard cold floor. _Where am I,_ she thought. Her head was pounding and she felt dizzy. She slowly opened her eyes but realized she was blindfolded and gagged. She panicked as she discovered her hands were tied behind her back. Tears soaked her blindfold and it was hard to breathe through the gag. Suddenly she heard voices and footsteps and let out a muffled cry as someone roughly grabbed her by the arm and put her on her knees.

"Where did William find this one?" a woman asked. Her voice was cold and full of power but somehow familiar.

"At that Princeton Plainsboro hospital in New Jersey. She's a doctor there," a man's voice replied. Cameron stared blankly into the blindfold trying to figure out what was going on. The last thing she remembered was going to her car and then a man jumped her from behind and that was it. She had no memory of being tied up and brought here.

_That's it,_ she thought. _As soon as I get the chance, I'm running._ She knew it wasn't the best plan to go on but it was all she had. Suddenly a cold hand roughly gripped her face, making her wince in discomfort.

"Don't bother screaming. No one will hear you and you don't want to know what happens if you do," the woman threatened before removing the blindfold and gag. The room she was in looked like an office and it was huge and beautifully decorated. She looked up at the man and woman. The man was tall and handsome but cruel looking. The woman had the same cruel face but she was beautiful with long auburn hair and brown eyes. By the look of their clothes she can tell they were very wealthy. "Well if it isn't Dr. Cameron," she sneered.

"Do I know you?" she asked, her voice shaking. She couldn't believe this was happening. A cruel smile formed on the woman's lips.

"Don't you remember Dr. Cameron? I saw you in the clinic a few weeks ago." Cameron stared at her and instantly recognized her. She remember treating her for something she couldn't quite remember at the moment. "What do want from me?" she asked, afraid of the answer. She had to bite her tongue to keep herself from screaming. She wanted answers before starting a scene. Ignoring the question, the woman knelt down to Cameron's level and took her face, looking closely at her features.

"Such pretty eyes," she mumbled as Cameron angrily pulled away. The woman only smirked as she stood up. "Feisty too. William did a wonderful job and if anything we can sell her for a good price." The man grunted in approval as she grabbed Cameron by the arm and pulled her up. As soon as the ropes were off Cameron violently pulled away and socked her hard in the face. The woman yelled out furiously as Cameron took off running for the door. Surprisingly it was open and she ran through the long hall and down a huge staircase.

"Bitch!" the woman yelled as her husband helped her up before whipping out a small control. He quickly ran after Cameron and pointed the control at her. As soon as he pressed the button, shocks shot from Cameron's neck to the rest of her body. She screamed in agony before falling to the floor. She was only a few feet away from the door but she couldn't move as painful shocks racked her body. Her hands flew to the shock collar around her neck.

_Shock collar!_ she thought. _Why didn't I notice it before! Dammit!_ The man came over to her and grabbed her, pulling her to her feet.

"You stupid bitch!" the woman snapped as she rushed down the stairs. Cameron struggled, trying to get away but the man held her tightly in place as his wife angrily came over and backhanded her hard across the face. She yelled out in pain and the woman only smirked.

"Take her to the basement," the man ordered once he tied her hands behind her back again and pushed her to the ground. She gasped as she made contact with the hard floor.

"Of course," she replied, pulling Cameron on her feet.

"No! Let me go!" she yelled, struggling as he left and the woman began to lead her away. She didn't like that sick smile on his face when he mentioned the basement. She didn't even want to know what was down there.

"Shut up Cameron! You're going to pay for that little stunt you pulled. Dean isn't so fond of you right now."

"What do you people want with me?" she gasped. The woman let out a short cold hearted laugh.

"You'll see."

The basement was dark and cold. The only lighting came from one dim light bulb in the middle of the ceiling. There were three small dungeons against one side of the wall. Each had a small dingy bathroom with a small sink, tub, and toilet. On the middle of the dungeon floor was a chain used to chain up a prisoners ankle and was long enough to walk into the doorless bathroom. In the rest of the room was an old fireplace, a wooden table with restraints, and on the wall were a variety of tasers, whips, and canes. As soon as Cameron saw the basement she violently began to panic as she was forced and restrained onto the wooden table.

"If you know what's good for you then you'll cooperate!" she snapped as she smacked Cameron in the face again. Cameron kept struggling anyway, the leather straps cutting her wrists and ankles.

"Stop moving!" the woman snapped as she took off Cameron's shoes and clothes, leaving her in her bra and underwear. She felt so cold and exposed and she wondered what they were planning to do with her. She kept struggling as the woman walked over to the wall that held the torture devices and took down a mean looking cane and a large taser. Cameron began to panic, blood was dripping down her wrists and ankles but she kept pulling. She had to get out of here.

_Diane Walters,_ she finally remembered her name. She treated her for asthma. "Diane, please don't do this," she said, her voice shaking with fear.

"Well it looks like you finally remembered my name Dr. Cameron. That's the thing with you doctors. Patients are just numbers. There's no point in remembering our names."

"No Diane, that's not true."

"Sure," she muttered as Dean came in. He took the cane from Diane and went over to Cameron. He leered at her. His eyes roaming her half naked body. She flinched as his hand rested on her thigh and snaked its way up to her stomach, her chest, and up to her face were he roughly caressed her cheek.

"You've been a very bad girl Dr. Cameron and you must be punished," he sneered.

"Fuck you!" Cameron spat. His lip curled in anger as he smacked her hard. She cried out as he said, "You're going to get fifty lashes and if you scream even once then you'll get tasered! You will count each lash out loud and if you screw up then you well get tasered! If you hesitate to count, you well get..." He stopped when he noticed something on her finger. He grinned greedily as he took her shaking hand.

"What is it Dean?" Diane asked, going over to him to see what caught his eye. She didn't even smile when she saw the silver engagement and wedding rings on Cameron's finger. Cameron thought she was just annoyed and Dean roughly pulled them off and pocketed them.

"No! Give them back you sick bastard!" she yelled just as Diane angrily shoved the taser into her side, making her scream. She thought the shock collar was bad but this was 100 times more painful. Her whole body spasmed and jolted for a painful minute. She was shaking and breathing heavily when it was over.

_Please let this be a nightmare,_ she thought as Dean brought down the cane on her thigh, making her scream and the next thing she knew the taser was being shoved into her thigh, sending bolts of electricity through her body.

"Count!" he yelled when her body stopped jolting.

"One," she replied weakly. He smiled with satisfaction as he brought the cane down on her legs. This time she didn't dare scream. She bit her lip hard and closed her eyes in pain.

"Two," she gasped.

After 47 more lashes Cameron was drenched in sweat. Blood rolled down her chin from biting her lip. Her legs were full of blood and the pain was so bad she felt dizzy. She had gotten tasered three more times for screaming. She finally had one left and Diane jammed the taser into her leg at the exact same time Dean brought down the cane. She screamed in agony. The combination was fierce and she felt like she was going to die right there and then. Once her body stopped jolting she was violently shaking with fear and pain. Everything was blurry and she could feel herself on the verge of passing out.

"Fifty," she barely whispered feeling disoriented and the next thing she knew she was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

><p>After a long night of searching and questioning from the police Chase finally went home. It was already three in the morning. He came in the house where Chloe instantly greeted him. She wasn't her normal hyper self. She was sad and droopy and wasn't even wagging her tail. He looked sadly at the puppy before kneeling down to pet her. He couldn't keep her. Every time he looked at Chloe he thought of Cameron. He had to get her out of the house just until Cameron was back. He felt bad but it hurt too much having her around. Cameron loved this dog. He took out his cell and dialed Thirteen's number.<p>

"Chase are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "I need you to get Chloe. Please, just keep her until Allison is back. I can't... It's just..."

"Chase its okay. I understand but just let me talk to Foreman first and I'll be there soon."

"Alright thanks," he said before hanging up. He looked around the house, hating how cold and empty it felt without Cameron. Even with Chloe here the house was strangely quiet. He then noticed their wedding picture on the wall. That was the happiest day of their lives. A sudden anger overwhelmed him. How could anyone just kidnap an innocent woman, his Allison. He got up, going over to the wall and grabbing the frame off the wall. She looked beautiful and happy and he suddenly couldn't take it anymore. He angrily threw the picture the across the room and it shattered on the floor. He couldn't control himself as he went around the house smashing every picture of her, not even caring that Chloe was cowering under the coffee table. He was mad at her for not fighting harder or telling him about the assault. He knew it wasn't her fault but it could've been prevented. He should've been with her. She shouldn't even have been alone and he realized it wasn't her fault it was his. He stopped as he came to a black and white photo of Cameron that a patient had taken in her third year of House's fellowship. It was the time when he realized he loved her. He took the frame from their desk in the office and sat on the chair, gazing at her. He sat there for a long time, holding the picture and wondering what she was feeling at this moment. Was she hurt, scared, or cold. He hoped to God she wasn't feeling any of that. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even hear Thirteen come in. She was leaning on the doorframe, watching him.

"Chase what happened?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing," he mumbled, coming out of his daze. She came over and took a seat on the couch across from the desk.

"Fine, I won't ask," she said, looking at the picture he was holding. "That's a beautiful photo. When was it taken?"

"A patient took it during the last year of our fellowship with House. She gave it to me when she realized how much I really loved Allison." Thirteen gave him a small smile.

"And did you tell her?"

"I did a few weeks after but she freaked out and ended our relationship." Thirteen looked confused, making him smile with amusement. "She gave me an offer. We would have meaningless sex just for fun but I broke the rules and fell in love with her. She got mad and ended it. It wasn't long till House fired me and she realized how much she really loved me. She was just too afraid to admit it to herself." Thirteen laughed.

"Wow I never would have expected that from Ally. I mean I've heard rumors about that from House but I never believed them." Chase just gazed at the picture, not even acknowledging what she just said. She came over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Chase wherever she is she'll be ok. She's strong and will hold on until she's rescued." Chase nodded sadly as she embraced him into a comforting hug. "We won't give up. We'll find her and besides she has my leather jacket and my damn iPod was in the there." Chase let out a small smile.

"At least she won't be bored," he joked, making Thirteen smile through her tears.

* * *

><p>Cameron woke up on the hard cold floor of the dungeon. She groaned from the pain in her legs and body. Tears instantly welled up in her eyes. She was dreaming she was at home with Chase and this experience was nothing more than a nightmare. She looked around grimly at the dark cell. The bars were rusty and her ankle was cuffed and chained to the floor. She sat up, desperately trying to pry it open but it was no use. Besides how would she get out of the cell and with her legs in this condition, she wasn't going to be running anywhere anytime soon. She lied down, shivering in her bra and underwear and cried.<p> 


	9. Chapter 7 No Other Love

Chapter 7 No Other Love

It was Monday morning and Chase walked into the differential office with a stack of flyers. "Hang these up and pass them out." Foreman sadly looked at the flyer. It read _Missing - Allison Cameron. Last seen at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital parking lot._ It listed her height, weight, eye, and hair color along with Chase's home and cell number. There were also two pictures of her. One showed her with her natural brunette color and the other showed her with her blonde hair.

"Why are there two pictures?" Taub asked.

"Her natural color is brown but she dyed it blonde. So I put both just in case," Chase explained before going into House's office.

"Here, would you mind putting these up?" he asked, handing House the flyers. House took them and dropped them on his desk without even looking at them. His eyes never left the TV.

"You could at least..." Chase started to say but stopped when he suddenly realized what House was watching. It was the morning news and they had found Cameron's car ditched outside of New Jersey. Where ever she was, she wasn't in New Jersey anymore. She could be anywhere and they were extending the search nationwide. House turned off the TV and looked up at Chase. He was standing there, frozen. His eyes were fixed on the blank TV screen.

"Chase," said House, standing up and limping over to the younger man. "You need to go home. Talk to Cuddy. She'll give you some time off." Chase seemed to finally come out of his trance and looked at his former boss.

"No! I can't go home! I can't just sit around the house knowing my wife isn't in New Jersey anymore!" he yelled.

"And you staying here is not any better!" House yelled back. "You being here in this state is dangerous! Go home! Cry! Be depressed! But don't do it here where you can kill someone!" Chase shook his head.

"Why do you even care?" he asked, his voice shaking with anger.

"Cameron doesn't need you to be in jail when she comes back," he said softly before limping out of the office.

* * *

><p>House limped into Wilson's office. He too was watching the news. He turned it off as House sat down on the couch. "I'm guessing you heard the news too," he said.<p>

"How can I not," House replied. "Cameron's face is on every channel."

"How's Chase?" Wilson asked.

"I told him to take some time off. They're doing a nationwide search."

"Yeah, I know," Wilson sighed.

"There's less of a chance she'll ever be found," House said.

"House?" Wilson said confused as he got up and sat next to his best friend. "Do you... care?" House looked up in annoyance and got up.

"Come on you're buying me breakfast."

* * *

><p>Cameron's stomach was growling in hunger. She's been in isolation in this dungeon since Friday night, living only on water and bread. She was cold and was grateful that Diane had gave her back Thirteen's jacket. Besides from the bra and underwear she was still wearing, the jacket was all she had. Her thoughts instantly went to Thirteen, her best friend. Oh how she wished she can talk to her right now and then she started thinking about Chase. Her heart broke as she imagined what he must be feeling right now. She held in her tears as she suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She held her breath as Diane came in and unlocked the cuff around her ankle before roughly pulling her up by the arm.<p>

"Come on, Dean wants to see you," she said as she took off the jacket and threw it on the floor.

"Why?" she asked as Diane tied her hands behind her back but gasped in pain when Diane suddenly smacked her hard in the face. "What the hell was that for!" Cameron yelled but Diane just smacked her again.

"You don't speak unless spoken too and you definitely don't question us!"

Cameron looked at her with hatred burning in her eyes but she kept quiet as she noticed the control to her shock collar in Diane's hand. It wasn't worth getting shocked. Giving Cameron a cruel smile, Diane roughly forced her out of the cell and up the stairs to the main entrance. She didn't even care that each step Cameron took was torture. She didn't care that she was starving, cold, in pain, and was scared. All that mattered was getting her to Dean. She led her up a huge staircase and down a long hall. Cameron looked around in amazement. It was huge and beautifully furnished and she knew she was in some kind of mansion. It wasn't long till Diane led her into the room where she first woke up in. Dean was sitting at his desk, his cruel beady eyes burning into her. After untying her hands, Diane roughly pushed her to her knees and she bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"Thank you Diane," he said. She gave him a respectful nod before taking her cue to leave. Cameron didn't even hear the click of the lock as Dean's eyes bore into her and she suddenly felt small and weak. He smiled, loving how he intimated her. "Stand up and turn so I can admire my purchase." Cameron glared at him.

"I'm not your purchase," she said, her tone hostile. A dangerous gleam reflected in his eyes as he calmly pointed a control at her and pressed the button. She screamed as electricity shot from her neck down to the rest of her body. She fell to the floor in intense pain but she didn't dare let him see her tears. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Get up you stupid whore!" he yelled. She slowly got to her knees, taking deep breaths. It took all the strength she had to stand. In pain and humiliation, she slowly turned, letting Dean look at her up and down. A sick smile formed on his lips as she faced him. "Damn you're beautiful," he murmured.

"What do you people want with me?" she asked, feeling defeated. He grinned just thinking about his answer.

"You have been sold and bought by me and will obey any order Diane and I give you. You will see clients regularly and obey and respect them as much as you do with us." Cameron's breath hitched at the word clients.

"Clients?" she said, her voice shaking.

"Yes clients," he sneered. "You're my new sex slave." At that sentence Cameron lost it.

_Sex slave!_ she thought in panic as she fell to her knees in shock. She had suspected it back in the dungeon but now that it was confirmed she couldn't believe it.

"Fuck you!" she spat. "I am no one's sex slave! You're a sick pathetic excuse for human being! You and your sick psycho bitch for a wife!" Ignoring the pain in her legs, she instantly got up and ran to the door, desperately trying to pull it open. She didn't care if he shocked her. She just wanted to get out of here and go back home. She wanted to be with Chase and Thirteen and Foreman. She even missed House. Dean angrily got up and rushed over to her. He grabbed her away from the door and socked her hard in the jaw making her fall to the floor in shock. He then kicked her a couple of times before kneeling in front of her. He grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him.

"You belong to me bitch!" His voice was angry and cruel. "You will do what I say and If you don't then you will be severely punished." And with that he got up and called Diane to take her back to her cell while he thought of a punishment.

Diane had a hard time getting Cameron back to her cell. Cameron struggled and fought the whole way even after getting hit and shocked a few more times. She knew fighting would just make her punishment worse but she couldn't help it. She was pissed off and scared and she needed to let it all out. Once Diane finally managed to get Cameron chained and locked in her cell Cameron started yelling and cursing at her. Diane angrily shocked her one more time before quickly leaving the basement.

"Is that the best you got bitch!" she yelled once her body stopped jolting. There was no answer and all she heard was the heavy basement door slamming shut.

"Wow, you're stupid," said a voice coming from the cell next to her. She looked at the woman in shock. With all her fighting she didn't even notice her. She looked like she were in her mid thirties, probably a couple of years older than her. She had long auburn hair and brown eyes much like Diane and wore nothing but a leather mini skirt with a matching top. Her matching black stilettos looked painful and Cameron wondered if she would have to wear them too.

"Excuse me?" she said, a little offended by the woman's bluntness.

"Acting like that is only going to make things worse than it already is."

"So what," Cameron said, stubbornly crossing her arms. "If those idiots think they own me then I'm not making it easy for them." The women snorted.

"I use to know someone that was just like you but guess what; years later she's still here." Automatically assuming the girl was just talking about herself, Cameron's mouth hung open in shock. Anger surged through her making her tremble.

"Thanks for crushing my last hopes of getting out of here," she snapped. The woman sighed.

"Sorry, I know how scared you must be. I remember what it was like when I was first brought here. I was angry, scared, and missed my family more than anything." Cameron's glare softened and she suddenly started to feel bad. It wasn't this woman's fault that she was here. Besides they were in the same situation.

"Sorry," she said making the woman smile.

"That's ok. I'm Jackie by the way. What's your name?"

"Allison Cameron," she said calmly. Jackie looked at her sympathetically. If she only knew what she had gotten herself into for fighting back like that. "Why aren't you chained up?" Cameron asked randomly as she started picking the lock on her ankle.

"Stop that Allison. Trust me it's no use." Cameron sighed heavily in defeat and left the lock alone.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I didn't try to escape and I'm only here because it's that time of the month. During the day I'm doing housework but I have to sleep here."

"Seriously?" Cameron asked. Jackie nodded.

"There's two other girls here besides us," she went on. "We each have our own room where we satisfy customers but if you misbehave then it's straight to the dungeons and if you get your period then you're force to clean and serve to Dean and Diane like a servant and you're forced to sleep here."

"That's just great," Cameron grumbled bitterly.

"Look Allison in order to survive you need to behave. Girls who fight don't last long around here."

"What do you mean they don't last long?" Cameron asked. Jackie looked away and it was obvious she had seen what happens with her own eyes.

"They sell them or beat them to death," she answered, her voice was low and full of grief. Cameron felt the blood drain from her face. Her heart was rapidly beating in her chest and now what she wanted more than anything was to escape but it would mean risking her life. "Allison, are you okay?" Jackie asked, noticing the girl had gone three shades whiter.

"So if I want to live then I have to let myself get beaten and raped everyday? How is that even fair?"

"It's not. In this world we are owned and nothing more than sex toys."

* * *

><p>Later that evening Chase came home after a long day of searching for Cameron and talking to the detectives who were assigned to the case. He tiredly sat down and turned on the TV. Ironically the news were on and were showing Cameron's parents being interviewed in Chicago, Illinois. He listened as her mother talked about Cameron and cried as her husband embraced her and he suddenly felt bad for not calling them. They then started to show some pictures of her as a kid, their wedding photo, and a picture of her that was recently taken. Tears threatened to fall as he sadly turned off the TV. The house was empty and so quiet and he missed Cameron so much. He got up and dragged himself to bed, not even bothering to change. He closed his eyes and can barely make out her scent in the sheets, it was fading and he finally let his tears fall.<p>

_Background song - No Other Love by Chuck Prophet_

_No other love, mama I'm flying_

_No other love, mama I'm flying_

_I can go, I can go anywhere_

_No other love can take me there_

_Ooooh_

_No other love, mama I'm flying_

_No other love, mama I'm flying_

_I can go, I can go anywhere_

_No other love can take me there_

_Ooooh_

He opened his eyes and saw the picture of them on the nightstand and turned around so he wouldn't have to see it. The bed was huge without her and he remembered how he would come home late at night to find her asleep with her glasses on and her book on her chest. He loved how she would practically sleep talk when he would wake her up and how in the middle of the night she would somehow know he was awake and put her arm around him without even waking up. It was those little moments that he loved the most. He sighed, praying to God that nothing bad happened to her, that she was still alive and would be found. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her. Never being able to hear her laugh, smell her sweet scent, telling her how beautiful she looked every morning, and telling her he loves her broke his heart. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He wanted to dream about her. He wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be ok, that he'll find her. Eventually sleep found him and he dreamt he was sitting in the differential office.

_He was younger and House, Foreman, and Cameron were nowhere around. He then noticed the stack of unopened mail on the desk, the empty dirty coffee pot, the dirty dishes, and the clutter of unopened medical files on the glass table. He then realized this was before Cameron and Foreman were hired. Suddenly at that moment a young Cameron walked in._

_ "Hi," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm Dr. Allison Cameron, the new fellow House just hired." He got up and shook her hand._

_ "Hi, Robert Chase." She looked around the messy office and an amused smile formed on her lips. _

_"Need help cleaning up?" He laughed as she put her stuff down and started to clear up the files. _

_"Hey, let me help you," he said and started organizing the files into a neat stack but stopped when their hands touched. It was like electricity and they both froze. They looked at each other and he right away noticed her blue - gray eyes and her cute smile. He tried not to stare but she pulled away the second House walked in. Even though it took so long for her to admit she loved him, there was a spark the first day they met. Since that day, he knew she was special and he did everything he could to win her heart. He never gave up, even when she ended their friends with benefits stage. She was as far away from him as she possibly could be. And her being angry at him tore him up more than he let on. As much he tried winning her back, he knew he couldn't make her love him and when she finally realized how much he meant to her he never felt so happy. She was his everything and now that she has been taken away he felt like his whole word was plunging into darkness. Not knowing where she was, if she was scared and hurt somewhere scared him more than anything and it hurt him that he couldn't do more to bring her back. If only he was with her that night she was taken then he could have protected her._

He instantly woke up and he wasn't sure if he was still dreaming because he saw her lying next to him. She was smiling at him, her blonde hair sprawled out on her pillow and her blue - gray eyes were glistening with unshed tears. She looked so beautiful and he longed to hold her, to feel her heart beating against him and to pretend this was all a dream.

"Allison?" he whispered, reaching out to her but before he can touch her she was gone and the reality of her missing began to sink in even more. "I love you Ally," he whispered.

_Mama I'm flying _

_Mama I'm flying _

Foreman walked into the bedroom to see Thirteen sitting on the floor in front of the closet. She was crying, holding the shoe that she had borrowed from Cameron before Chloe had chewed it. He sadly got down next to her and held her. She cried in his chest as he comforted her. She had been strong all this time and he wondered when she would break down and let it all out. He didn't have to say anything. He just had to be there for her.

"I miss her so much," she cried.

"I know," he whispered. "I miss her too."

_I can go, I can go anywhere_

_No other love can take me there_

_Ooooh_

House sat in his office, twirling his cane in his hand while he thought about Cameron and if they'll ever find her. He had been overworking himself and his team with case after case just to avoid thinking about her but now his patient was diagnosed and he was done for the night. So now he sat alone as all the worse possible scenarios flashed through his mind. He put down his cane and picked up the flyer of his former employee. He stared at her picture and hoped his assumptions were wrong. He'd never admit it but he cared about her and wherever she was he hoped she was ok and would soon be found.

_Ooooh_

Cuddy sat at her desk and hanged up the phone after getting updates from the police. She thought of Cameron and tears silently flowed down her cheeks.

"Where are you Allison," she whispered.

_No other love, mama I'm flying_

_No other love, mama I'm flying_

Cameron lied in her cell, cold and tired. Her ankle felt irritated by the hard cold cuff and she felt hungry and dehydrated. But none of that mattered right now. All she thought about was Chase, Thirteen, her friends, and family. She thought about Chloe and wondered if she forgotten about her already. She hated to admit it but she would give anything to hear one of House's rude sarcastic comments. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks as she thought about her life.

"I love you too Robert," she suddenly said. She didn't know why she added the word "too" but she just felt like she had to say it.

Jackie was cleaning in the kitchen and can hear Dean greeting someone at the front door. Night was here and that meant he and Diane were getting ready for Cameron's punishment. She knew it was going to be bad and didn't know if Cameron would be able to handle it.

_(End of BG song)_

Cameron instantly stood up the moment she heard the metal door open followed by Dean, Diane, and a man she's never met before, coming down the stairs. Her heart was beating fast with fear. Jackie had told her that whatever punishments they decided were always bad. Diane glared at her as she unlocked the cell and let Dean in.

"Stay away from me," she said, her voice shaking. But he didn't even listen as he roughly pushed her to the floor. He knelt down and grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Stop fighting!" he yelled in her face but she pulled back and pushed him away from her.

"I said stay away from me!" she yelled but gasped when he suddenly smacked her in the face. Amusement glimmered in his eyes and she wanted more than anything to smack him back. She raised her hand but before she can strike him, he grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. She cried out in pain and began to struggle but it was no use. He was bigger and stronger.

"Hurry up and get in here!" Dean yelled.

"Stop! Get off of me!" Cameron yelled as Diane came in with a loaded syringe. Cameron instantly started to panic. Ignoring the pain in her arm, she kicked and scream. There was no way she was going to let them inject her with who knows what.

"Stay still!" Diane snapped as she smacked her in the face but Cameron only struggled more violently. "Get her!" Dean yelled, losing his patience. Putting down the syringe, Diane quickly took his place and held Cameron's arm behind her back. The syringe laid on the floor forgotten and before Cameron could even think about kicking it away, Dean's hands wrapped around her neck.

"Let... go," she gasped, trying to breathe. She stopped struggling and Diane let her go. Cameron's hands instantly went to Dean's, desperately trying to loosen his death grip. "Please... I can't... can't breathe..." His eyes were cruel and she gasped as Diane stabbed her thigh with the needle. He let go of her neck and she took deep grateful breaths as she felt her body go completely weak to the point where she couldn't even move. He laid her on the floor and got up.

"What... what did you... do to me?" Her voice was weak and breathless. Dean looked down at her with cruel eyes.

"It's just a muscle relaxant. Even though you can't move you can still feel pain and believe me you're going to feel a whole lot of pain," he chuckled that last part and as if to prove his point, he kicked her hard in her side making her cry out in pain.

"You... sick son of a..." she started to say but screamed in pain when shocks jolted through her body. Tears freely flowed down her cheeks as he motioned the man to come forward.

"Take as long as you want and take this." Dean handed him the control to her shock collar. "She's a feisty one," he chuckled. "Feel free to use it whether she deserves it or not." The man took it and pointed it at her. She screamed when he activated her shock collar and she yelled out in anger when she heard both men laughing.

"Have fun doctor," Dean chuckled, patting the man's shoulder before he and Diane walked out of the cell and up the stairs. The man Dean had referred to as doctor knelt down next to her. She heard the basement door slam shut as she looked into his cruel dark eyes. She didn't like the way he looked at her, like he was undressing her with his eyes.

"Damn you're sexy," he murmured.

"Please... don't do this," she whispered in fear, knowing what he was going to do. He just ignored her as he started kissing her neck. She cringed in disgust and let out a muffled sob as his mouth hungrily connected with hers. She almost gagged as he forced his tongue into her mouth. She wanted to push him away but it was useless and she knew it was going to happen anyway. She let out a terrified cry as she felt his hands groping her in places he shouldn't.

"No," she whimpered as he started stripping the little clothing she had on. Anger suddenly surged through her as she realized she was cheating on Chase. She knew it wasn't her fault and it was more rape than cheating but still... she was having sex with another man and she never felt more ashamed in her life. She had to get the pig off. Taking a deep breath, she bit his lip hard making him yell in pain.

"Bitch!" he yelled as he punched her eye making her scream. He got up and started kicking her. She felt the wind being knocked out of her and she couldn't even scream. She gasped for air and the next thing she knew she was being shocked. The pain was bad and it kept coming and wouldn't stop. She felt herself on the verge of passing out. When he finally stopped she was breathing hard and didn't even have the energy to protest as he got down on top of her naked body and violently started to thrust into her as if she were nothing more than a piece of meat.

"Get off! Stop! Please Stop!" she cried hysterically. Her voice was weak and full of pain but he only laughed in her face. She let out a whimper as she stared up at the ceiling. She knew she was in hell and there was no escaping. She closed her eyes and waited for it to be over.

* * *

><p>As soon as the man left, Jackie slowly sneaked down to the basement. "Allison?" she said, standing outside of the cell. Cameron was still on the floor and the bastard didn't even have the decency to redress her.<p>

"Don't... just don't," she whispered, her eyes averted to the ceiling. Jackie stayed quiet as she burst into quiet sobs. She grabbed the shabby gray blanket from her cell and walked into Cameron's cell which was still open. Not caring that Diane will be here any second to lock both of them up; she covered Cameron with the blanket and sat down in front of her. She pulled up her limp body and held her as she cried.

"Ssh, it's over. It's ok now," Jackie whispered, trying to comfort her. Cameron was in so much pain. Everything hurt and she felt so sick and dirty. Even though she was grateful for Jackie's gentle comfort and compassion she'd rather be in Chase's arms and for him to tell her everything will be ok. Even though it wasn't her fault, she felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Robert," she whispered.


	10. Chapter 8 Where's Allison?

Chapter 8 Where's Allison?

After finding out about what Cameron had done to the doctor, Diane and Dean were furious and for the next three days they punished her by not giving her any food or water. All she did was just lie there in her cell and stare off into the distance. When Jackie got the chance, she would sneak down to the basement and try to talk to the girl but it was useless. Cameron wouldn't talk back or even look at her. The only time when Cameron showed any sign of life was when she would hear the basement door open and Dean or Diane would come down the stairs. Cameron would instantly crawl to the furthest corner of the cell and sit there, shaking in fear while her eyes watched their every move. Jackie knew she was traumatized from getting raped and that made her hate Dean even more.

It was early in the morning when Jackie was awakened by the sound of Cameron's cell being opened. She woke up to see Diane going in and unlocking the cuff around her ankle, waking her. She screamed out in fear but Diane only smacked her to shut her up.

"Shut up!" she snapped as she pulled her up by her arm. She instantly pulled back and started to struggle.

"No! Let me go!" she cried angrily as Diane forced her out of the cell. Fed up with her struggling, she shocked her, letting her fall to the floor as her body convulsed.

"You'll behave if you know what's good for you!" she snapped as she pulled her back up but Cameron kept on struggling. "Dammit! Cut it out bitch!" she yelled as she shocked her again. Cameron yelled out in pain as she fell again and as her body convulsed, Diane took the opportunity to tie her hands behind her back. She pulled Cameron up and this time she didn't struggle. She was breathing heavily out of exhaustion and pain and Jackie knew she was close to giving in, to being broken. Diane smirked as she unlocked Jackie's cell.

"Is your period finished yet?"

"Yes ma'am," Jackie answered, hiding her anger.

"Good, follow me."

It wasn't long till they came to a room. Cameron didn't even struggle on the way there. She was tired and weak but if she had the energy she definitely would have took off running. "This is your room," Diane said as she opened the door and led both of the girls inside. Cameron's eyes widened. The room was huge and had its own bathroom. In the center was a queen sized bed with a red velvet canopy. The room was beautiful but she suddenly got a sickening feeling in her stomach as she realized what will be happening in here very soon. The rape that occurred three days ago was just a taste of what was to come in the future.

"Jackie show her around and get her bathed and dressed. Then meet us down for breakfast in an hour." Jackie nodded as Diane was about to leave but stopped in front of Cameron. "And you... if you so much as scream then it's back to the dungeons and you'll get the worse punishment of your life."

Cameron angrily glared at her, her blue - gray eyes fixed bravely on Diane's brown ones. Annoyed, Diane just smacked her in the face and if Cameron's hands weren't tied behind her back then she would have punched her but instead she looked down as Diane quickly left the room. Jackie slowly went over to her and untied her hands, knowing she was on the verge of a breakdown. "Allison..." She didn't answer or even look at her and Jackie could see nothing but fear and shame in her eyes.

"I need to take a shower," she whispered, backing away from Jackie and disappearing into the bathroom.

Cameron got into the shower, not caring that the water was steaming hot. She felt dirty and disgusting. She can still feel her rapist's hands on her and no matter how hard she scrubbed, she couldn't get rid it. She knew she couldn't wash away the shame she felt but that didn't stop her from scrubbing herself raw. Tears stream down her cheeks; it wasn't enough. She can still feel him and she threw the luffa and screamed. She started throwing the shampoo bottles and anything in the tub that she can get her hands on.

"Allison!" Jackie exclaimed, opening the curtain to see an hysterical Cameron sitting on the floor of the tub. Her face was buried in her knees and her skin was red and bleeding. "Allison, what did you do!" she exclaimed as she quickly turned off the water, noticing it was boiling hot.

"I... I can still feel him," she cried, finally looking at Jackie as she wrapped a towel around her and helped her out of the tub. "I... I feel... so ashamed and dirty. I can't... get it off!" she cried as Jackie embraced her into a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry Allison," she said softly through Cameron's cries. Jackie didn't tell her anything else. She just held her like she did after the rape. She wasn't going to tell her everything was going to be ok when it wasn't. Things were just going to get worse.

* * *

><p>Chase was walking down his neighborhood putting up flyers of Cameron when his phone started ringing. "Chase, it's Foreman."<p>

"What's up," he replied as he pinned a flyer to a pole, his eyes never leaving her face.

"The police station just called me. They think they caught the guy who kidnapped Cameron. They want me to identify him in a line up and I was thinking maybe you'd like to come with me." Chase instantly stopped in his tracks. Adrenaline coursed through his veins. The urge to drop everything and run to the station was strong but he forced himself to stay put.

"Yeah, of course," he replied, his voice shaking. "I'll meet you at the station." He hanged up, hoping this was the lead the police needed to finding Cameron.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to ask you one more time," detective Sam Arnolds said to the young man Foreman identified as the third man that disappeared while the other two harassed him and Cameron. "Where is this woman!" He slammed his hand down on the table next to the photos of Cameron. William threw his head back and laughed.<p>

"I told you! I never seen her before!" He looked the detective in the eye as he said that, not even flinching.

* * *

><p>"The bastard is lying," Foreman said angrily through gritted teeth. He and Chase watched through the window that posed as a mirror on the other side. "I remember him standing next to his stupid friends." Chase, however, didn't say anything. He was too focused on the interrogation, his hands balled up into fists as he tried to control his anger.<p>

* * *

><p>"We have video evidence of a man with your exact body description kidnapping Allison Cameron! You were seen with the men who harassed her before she was taken! If you didn't do it then you know who did!" William sneered.<p>

"You can assume it was me but you have no actual proof. You can't see through the mask." Arnolds smirked in triumph.

"I never mention that the kidnapper was wearing a mask." William looked dumbfounded as Arnolds held up the photo. "Where's Allison?"

"Fine," William chuckled, sounding almost insane. _Might as well,_ he thought. _Won't be long till they figure it out._

* * *

><p>At this point, Chase was barely keeping it together. He couldn't stand the suspense of finding out what this bastard had done to Cameron.<p>

* * *

><p>"I did take her but I really don't know where she is."<p>

"What are you talking about," Arnold said with frustration.

"She was forced into prostitution. She's probably been sold already."

* * *

><p>All the color drained from Chase's face at those words. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled, attempting to barge in but Foreman held him back.<p>

"Chase, calm down!"

"No! I'm not going to calm down when Cameron is out there probably getting raped everyday! I'm going to kill him!"

"That's not going to bring her back!" Foreman yelled. "Believe me, I wanna go in there and beat the shit out of that bastard as much as you do but it's only going to make things worse." Chase didn't say a word as he angrily glared at Foreman.

"Things are already worse," he said darkly before walking out. Foreman watched Chase leave with the sickening feeling of guilt. He couldn't believe Cameron was sold into prostitution. If only he had reported the harassment than all of this could've been prevented and she wouldn't have even been in the parking lot alone. Chase is right; things are already worse and he felt like it was his fault.

* * *

><p>Later, Chase had calmed down enough to meet Arnolds in his office. "So what's the plan?" Chase asked. "How are we going to get Allison back?" Arnolds sighed and Chase knew something wasn't right.<p>

"Look Dr. Chase, I'm going to be straight with you. I get 60 cases a week all having to do with missing girls and women kidnapped and forced into sex trafficking. Once they're in the system they're almost never found."

"What are you saying?" Chase asked too quickly. "That we're just giving up?" Foreman glared at Arnolds, knowing full well that's what he meant.

"Chances are, Allison will never be found."

"So what! It doesn't mean we should stop looking for her!" Foreman exclaimed angrily, feeling Chase's own anger radiating off of him in waves.

"Then start your own damn search party! For all we know she could be dead and halfway around the world in another country!"

"Of course we don't know!" Chase's voice shook with anger and disgust. "We don't know because you're just giving up! Do your damn job and find my wife!"

"Losing your temper isn't going to bring her back," Arnolds said coolly. "I'm searching for hundreds of missing girls who are stuck in the same position. Your wife's case isn't any different!" At that moment Chase couldn't control his rage and suddenly lunged at Arnolds but Foreman held him back. "Get out Dr. Chase," Arnolds snarled. "When there's a lead I'll call you but for now let me do my job!"

* * *

><p>Foreman and Chase both walked into the differential room later that day where House, Wilson, Cuddy, Thirteen, and Taub were waiting. Hearing about the interrogation, they wanted to know if there were any new leads to finding Cameron.<p>

"What happened?" House immediately asked. Chase sighed, looking defeated and tired. Foreman took a seat next to Thirteen and gently took her hand. She looked up at him questioningly but he only shook his head.

"The bastard admitted to taking her," Chase said.

"But?" House asked, knowing this wasn't good news.

"She was sold into prostitution. Chances are she'll never be found." The room got quiet. They all stared at Chase in shock.

"So they're just giving up?" House asked angrily. Chase nodded in disgust.

"This is bullshit!"

"I know," Chase agreed.

"What are we going to do?" Thirteen asked in a shaky voice. Foreman stood up.

"We're going to find her. All of us. I don't care how long it'll take. We're not going to stop until we find her."


	11. Chapter 9 The Pit

Chapter 9 The Pit

Month after month Chase and everyone else did everything they can to finding Cameron. Little did they know was that during those months, she was getting raped everyday.

The door slammed open and Cameron bolted from the room with her client right behind her. She screamed in fear as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her. She kicked nothing but air as he carried her back into the room and threw her on the bed. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he held her down and violently tore off the little clothing she had on. "No! Please no!" she cried as she kept fighting him.

"Stay still bitch!" he snapped as he suddenly shocked her. She screamed in agony as her body jolted and as soon as it was over he slammed himself into her and violently started raping her.

As soon as he was done he got dressed and angrily walked out of the room, muttering how he got ripped off. She just laid there on the bed with silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Like the men before him, he was pissed that she fought him and she waited for Dean or Diane to come and punish her. She didn't care how many times she was beaten for misbehaving; she was going to keep fighting. Wiping away her tears, she slowly got up and got dressed. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this up. It's been months and all she's been doing is fighting against her sick captors and their customers. Sometimes she thought about giving up and being broken like Jackie and the other two girls but she couldn't bring herself to actually do it. Everytime she saw the other two girls or looked into Jackie's eyes, she saw hopelessness and the shell of the woman they used to be. She didn't want to end up like that and that's what kept her from giving in, to becoming broken. When she was dressed, she quickly put on Thirteen's leather jacket over her tank top just as the door opened and she braced herself for the yelling and beating but instead Jackie rushed in followed by an angry Diane. One look at Jackie's face and this wasn't good news.

"You stupid whore!" Diane yelled as she backhanded Cameron in the face. "That's the fifth customer this week that Dean had to give a refund to! Keep this up and you'll wish you just laid there and took it!" Cameron didn't even have the chance to say anything as Diane socked her hard in the eye. She stumbled to the floor just as shocks started radiating through her body making her scream out in anger and pain. Once the shocks had stopped, she looked up to see Diane's cruel smirk and had to keep herself from getting up and smacking it off. Diane didn't take her cruel gaze off of her as she spoke to Jackie.

"Get her ready and be downstairs in twenty minutes." She then knelt down and took a handful of Cameron's hair. She can feel Diane's anger and wished she were anywhere but here. "And you better be on your best behavior tonight," she threatened before getting up and leaving the room.

"Are you okay?" Jackie asked, rushing over to Cameron and helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she murmured half heartedly as Jackie examined her black eye. "Jackie, what was she talking about?" Jackie sighed as she pulled away and started taking out some fresh clothes from the dresser. She just couldn't look at Cameron's face when she told her where they were going.

"Look Allison, I know you've been through hell since you were brought here but you still haven't experienced the worse yet."

"Jackie, what's going on!" she exclaimed, all of a sudden feeling terrified and vulnerable. Jackie turned to face her but kept her gaze to the floor.

"Every few months Dean likes to take one or two girls to the pit."

"What's the pit?" Cameron asked, her voice shaking.

"It's a place where other pimps bring their girls to have sex. It's always a different building but they always have a lot of rooms. They'll drug us and clients will be assigned a room. We'll be restrained to the bed and we're powerless to do anything. We can get at least twenty or thirty men in one night. It doesn't end till five in the morning." At this point all the color drained from Cameron's face and she was shaking with fear. She didn't want to go to the pit. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

"No... I... I can't do this," she cried, already panicking.

"Allison, we have no choice," Jackie said softly, finally looking at her.

"I have to get out of here," she said, ignoring her as she ran to the door and started picking the lock with a bobby pin.

"Allison, what are you doing!"

"I'm getting out of here! I don't care if they beat me! I'm not going to the pit!"

"They'll do more than beat you, they'll torture you Allison! You know that!"

"I don't care! I'm getting out of here!"

_Why_ _won't she just stop fighting if she knows it'll only make things worse,_ Jackie angrily thought as she walked up to Cameron and pulled her away from the door. "Stop this! Stop fighting Allison! We're stuck here and help isn't going to come! Why can't you just accept that!"

"Because I don't want to end up like you and the others," she replied in a cool voice, trying to control her anger. _How dare she tells me to give up!_ Jackie looked hurt and Cameron instantly felt guilty. "I can't stay here," she said calmly before turning back to the lock and managing to get it open. For once she was glad that House had made her break into patients houses when she use to work for him. Foreman had taught her well. Till now, she never thought that skill would come in handy. Without even a glance in Jackie's direction, she ran out.

"Allison, come back before you get caught," she heard Jackie say. She didn't even bother looking back as she ignored her and ran down the stairs and towards the front door but before she can even grab the door knob, electricity shot from her neck to the rest of her body. She screamed as they kept coming and she fell to the floor. She looked up to see Diane standing over her. Her face was contorted in anger as she took out a loaded syringe.

"Please, don't," she whispered weakly as the last shock left her body. But Diane only smirked as she jammed the needle into her neck. Diane's face instantly became blurry and her body rapidly became numb as she finally passed out.

* * *

><p>Cameron later woke up in a dim room that was lit by candle light. The air was musty and the smell of sex and drugs were heavy. She tried getting up but her body was useless and she realized she was naked and tied to the bed. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Feeling terrified, silent tears started streaming down her cheeks when she suddenly heard Dean's voice. "I don't care what they do, just make sure they use protection. I don't want her catching an STD either." He stood by the door next to another man.<p>

"Kind of risky bringing her here if she isn't fixed. You never bring your new girls here, why now?"

"She's costing me my money," he muttered bitterly. "She's a fighter, too feisty for own good and needs to be put in her place." The man chuckled as they left the room. She rolled her eyes at them and briefly wondered what they meant by fixed but she didn't have a chance to think about it when a tall man came into the room. She could barely see his face and she started to panic as he got on top her, practically crushing her with his weight. Her tears started to come down faster as he started groping her and kissing her face and neck. He turned her head for better access and that was when she saw her clothes on the floor in the corner of the room. As she lied there and had no choice but to take it, she kept her eyes on Thirteen's leather jacket.

She didn't know when she passed out or how many guys raped her. It was in the early hours of the morning when she woke up and she can feel the semen and blood all over her inner thighs and the pain was unbearable. She was relieved to see a blanket had been carelessly thrown over her. She was dizzy from the drugs but had the use of her body back. She desperately started struggling against the bounds but stopped when Diane entered the room. Her expression was full of anger as she instantly started untying Cameron's bounds and threw her clothes at her.

"Get dress!" Cameron sat up on the bed, holding the clothes. The blanket was still wrapped around her thin body. She'd lost weight over the past months.

"You're sick," she said as she got up and quickly started getting dressed. Diane glared at her. "What kind of sick person sends a woman to a place like this! What the hell is the matter with you! This is seriously twisted shit!" She was yelling at this point and didn't even have the chance to prepare herself for the slap in the face. She held her stinging cheek as Diane said in a low warning voice, "You need to shut up and do what you're told! You have no right to be talking like that! You're nothing but a dirty whore and you have the decency to try to escape yesterday and now you're talking out of line! You're on thin ice Cameron! And you're going to pay the minute we get home!"

"Fuck you; that place will never be my home," she said, her voice trembling with anger. Diane turned red with anger as she socked her hard in the gut, sending her to the floor. She whimpered in pain as she tried to breathe. With a cruel smile, Diane shocked her. Her body violently convulsed as she screamed in agony. Diane only laughed and she knelt down beside her once the shocks had stopped.

"Say fuck you one more time and you'll regret it. After all, you're only a fuck toy," she said coolly. Cameron glared at her with so much hatred but she held her tongue. She knew she crossed a line and will definitely pay for it.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the place," Chase asked Foreman the next night.<p>

"Positive," he replied as he pulled over in front of a large white building and got out of the car. He had been doing a lot of research on the sex trade here in Jersey and managed to find out that this was one of the buildings where pimps brought their girls and he thought she would most likely be here. They walked in and were surprised to see that they had to wait in line for their assigned rooms.

"What kind of sick man comes to place like this," Chase whispered. Foreman shrugged, his eyes shining with disgust as they finally got their assigned rooms.

"Okay," said Foreman as they walked away from the men. "You search downstairs and I'll search upstairs. Meet me outside when you're done but whoever finds her takes her to the car right away and leave. The other can get a cab."

"Alright," Chase agreed.

* * *

><p>Foreman walked through the halls, looking for any sign of Cameron. He looked into each room and was getting more disgusted by the minute. The air smelled of sex and drugs and women were tied to the beds, powerless to do anything as the men would come in and rape them. When he came to an empty room, he was about to pass it but stopped when something in the corner caught his eye. He slowly went in and picked up the leather jacket, thinking it looked so familiar. He searched the pockets for any type of identification but instead pulled out Thirteen's iPod.<p>

_She was here,_ he thought in shock. Images of her tied up and drugged flashed through his mind and he suddenly felt sick. He quietly rushed out, trying to hold it together. He suddenly felt claustrophobic and had to get out of there. He rushed out of the building and found Chase standing by the car looking disappointed but relieved. Foreman knew as much as Chase wanted to find Cameron, he didn't want to find her in this place.

"What's that?" Chase asked, looking at the jacket.

"This is Thirteen's jacket. Cameron was wearing it the night she was taken."

"How do you know if isn't just a jacket that looks like Thirteen's," he asked. Foreman pulled out the iPod from his jacket.

"Thirteen's iPod was in the pocket."

"Shit," Chase muttered as he realized they were too late. He turned and violently kicked at the parking meter in anger and fear. If only they had come sooner. "We missed her! She was in there getting... dammit!" Foreman looked away in disgust. That sentence didn't have to be finished for him to know what Chase meant.

"We need to find her," Chase's voice shook in anger.

"We will," Foreman said, stepping closer and putting his hand on his shoulder in attempt to calm him down.

"Take me to William," Chase demanded, anger and hate gleaming in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Chase sat at a table in the prison William was in. On the other side of the glass wall, William came in and picked up the phone to talk. "Who are you?" he asked rudely. Chase looked at him with hatred.<p>

"Allison Cameron's husband, remember her? She's the innocent girl you sold into prostitution."

"Ahh yes, she was fucking hot. Put up a good fight too," he smirked. Chase fumed at those words.

"Don't talk about her like that!" he snapped.

"Where did you take her?" William shrugged.

"Yeah, like I'm going to tell you," he scoffed. "I'm not risking my life because I snitched. They'll kill me before you even get her back."

"Fine, then just tell me the name of the person you sold her too and I won't tell anyone else or the police. I'll say I figured it out myself." William didn't say anything making Chase lose his patience. "How could you even live with yourself knowing you sent an innocent woman into a life of abuse and rape!" William only sneered.

"I don't feel guilty. I needed to save my own ass and giving away your wife was the only way to do it. I don't regret what I did and I'm not telling you anything."

Chase wanted to punch this guy in the face. He wanted to beat him till he gave him the answers he needed to finding Cameron but he kept his cool as he asked, "What do you mean you needed to save yourself. Are you telling me you used my wife as some sort of pawn?" William smirked and Chase decided he had enough. He angrily slammed the phone in the receiver and walked away.

* * *

><p>Foreman walked into the differential office. Ever since the police had abandoned the case until any new leads were discovered, House, Chase, Cuddy, Wilson, and the team had been using the office to find Cameron. Flyers were scattered on the table and a huge map was hanged up on the wall where they tried to figure out where she could've been taken. Right now, Thirteen was the only one in there.<p>

"She's still in the country," he said. Thirteen, who was on the phone with a detective, looked up at him in surprise and quickly ended her phone call.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"William told me about a place where pimps take girls to have sex every month," Foreman explained as he sat next to her. "It's called the pit. It's sick and twisted. The girls are tied up naked and drugged while they are being raped."

Thirteen looked at him speechless and he watched the different emotions playing on her face before she asked in a shaky voice, "Did you see her?"

"No, but I found this." He handed her the leather jacket. "Your iPod is in the pocket," he said quietly. Thirteen's eyes quickly filled with unshed tears as she took the jacket, holding it close as Foreman gently pulled her into his embrace.


	12. Chapter 10 Branded And Broken

Chapter 10 Branded And Broken

**WARNING - This chapter contains disturbing themes**

Cameron lied on the dungeon floor for the second night. Her ankle was once again chained to the floor. This is what she hated the most, them isolating and neglecting her for days until carrying out the brutal punishment. She was trembling but wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the fear of getting punished. She pulled down her small top, trying to at least cover her stomach. The ridiculously short skirt and small top was uncomfortable and the high stilettos were painful. She was dressed like a prostitute and felt dirty and ashamed especially after the night at the pit. It wasn't long till Dean and Diane came down the stairs making her jump at the sound of the heavy metal door slamming shut. Diane had a long pole with a burning symbol at the end. It looked like what ranchers used to brand their cattle with and she shivered at the thought of that burning her skin. Guessing what it was for, she sat up and scooted back to the corner, using it as some kind of shield. Her heart hammered hard in her chest and tears of panic threatened to fall. Diane smiled cruelly at her as Dean took the pole from her. He stood by the wooden table with a smug expression as Diane opened her cell. She went in and unlocked the cuff around her ankle. Cameron's eyes watched her every move as Diane knelt down and roughly took her chin in her hand.

"Look at me Cameron! You have been very bad and deserve to be punished but since I'm so considerate, we decided to let you off the hook only because this next procedure will hurt like a bitch." Cameron angrily moved away from Diane's cold hand and stood as she glared at her and then at Dean who proudly held the burning pole. There was no way they were branding her, at least not without a fight. "But don't feel special. We brand all our girls," she sneered.

"Screw you!" Cameron suddenly snapped and pushed her hard to the floor before bolting out of the cell.

"Dammit!" Dean yelled as he dropped the pole and went after her. She screamed in fear as she felt him grab a fistful of her hair and pull her back before she even had the chance to run up the stairs. She cried out in pain and frustration as she fell to the floor.

"You never learn, do you!" Diane snapped as she got up and shocked her. She couldn't even scream as they came repeatedly, not even giving her a chance to breathe. As soon as the shocks ended, Dean grabbed her. She then violently began to struggle and scream as he and Diane forced her onto the wooden table face down so she was lying on her stomach. She struggled against her bounds so tight that blood was dripping down her wrists and ankles.

"No! No! No!" she cried out through hysterical tears. She closed her eyes shut as Diane shoved a rag into her mouth, muffling her screams. Her breathing was fast and uneven and she felt so lightheaded that she thought she might pass out at any second. Dean suddenly grabbed her hair again, lifting her head.

"You deserve this you bitch! You belong to me!" She whimpered through the gag as Dean let her go and the next thing she knew, pain erupted in the back of her hip. It burned so bad and she let out a muffled scream. The pain was unbearable and the smell of burnt flesh was nauseating. She bit down hard on the gag, her whole body shaking. Once she stopped screaming, she weakly looked up at Dean and saw nothing but his cruel smile.

"Have Jackie lock her up and tend to the burn." Diane nodded as he gave her the pole before both heading upstairs. She lied there weakly as she heard the door slam close. It was quiet and all she could hear was her heavy breathing and her heart pounding hard in her chest. She didn't even realize Jackie had come in with the first aid kit and she jumped in fear when she felt her hand on her bloody wrist.

"It's ok, it's just me," she said softly as she released her from the restraints. She took the gag out of Cameron's mouth and began to help her up.

"Careful," she said as Cameron stumbled once her feet made contact with the floor. As she helped her to her cell, Jackie noticed she wouldn't look at her, let alone make eye contact. Cameron lied down on her good side as Jackie cleaned up her ankle and wrapped it up before chaining her. She then tended to the cuts on her other ankle and wrists, none of them saying a word to each other.

"What does it say?" she suddenly asked. Her was voice so soft, Jackie almost didn't hear her. She wrapped her wrist before looking at her burn, although she didn't have to look at it to know what it said.

"It's a circle that has property of D.W. inside of it." Cameron closed her eyes and winced when she felt the warm towel touch the raw flesh. Tears silently flowed down her cheeks as Jackie said she was sorry. "Once you're branded, you belong to them. This means you'll be going to the pit every month, get rented out, and you'll be satisfying the best paying customers."

Hearing the sadness in her voice, Cameron said, "You were branded too." It wasn't a question. Cameron sat up, facing her. "Can I see it?" she asked. Jackie sighed and turned, pulling up the back of her shirt and revealed the same ridged scar of Cameron's brand. Cameron's breath caught in her throat as she gently raised her shaking hand and outlined the rough ridges with her fingers.

_This is what's on my skin,_ she thought in shock and humiliation. She pulled away as Jackie turned to face her and noticed the sudden flash of fiery in Cameron's eyes. "They can torture me and brand me but I'll keep fighting. This changes nothing."

* * *

><p>Cameron jumped as soon as she heard the heavy metal door open and shut just as Jackie rushed down the stairs with what looked like a chain leash. Cameron stood up as Jackie came into her cell. "What's that?" she asked, looking at the chain with disdain.<p>

"A leash. Dean is renting you out for a couple of days." Jackie couldn't even look her in the eye as she said that. Cameron just stood there, fear and anger flashing in her eyes. Jackie sighed. "You're going to fight me, aren't you?"

* * *

><p>Jackie pulled a struggling Cameron into Dean's office where he, Diane, and another man were waiting. It was a struggle getting the leash on her shock collar, let alone bringing her here without choking her to the death. Dean chuckled as Cameron instantly froze when she saw who the other man was. It was the man they referred to as doctor. The man who first raped her. He looked her up and down with a predatory look in his eyes.<p>

"Yeah, I'll break her for you. Just give me a couple of days."

* * *

><p>"You're nothing but a whore!" an older woman yelled in her face. Cameron was locked in a room chained to a chair as three prostitutes yelled in her face. This was the doctors way of breaking her, by getting his girls to yell at her and beat her. She cried out in pain when another girl, a pretty but tough African American woman about her age socked her in the eye. The other two instantly followed pursuit. The older woman who was white with blue eyes and black hair, smacked her as the younger of the two, a small red headed woman socked her in the stomach. The African American woman grabbed a hand full of Cameron's hair, pulling her head up so she would look at her.<p>

"You think you're all tough? Fighting is going to get you nowhere you little skank! You need to except that you're a whore! You're never going back to your old life! You belong to Dean now! You're his fuck toy!" She socked her on the mouth and Cameron spit out blood as all three of them started yelling in her face at the same time while hitting her every few seconds. She couldn't cry. She couldn't let them see her tears for the fear of what they'll do if they see her crying. Her eyes where full of unshed tears as they continued to violently interrogate her. Suddenly the woman with black hair and blue eyes grabbed her throat, choking her. She gasped for air as the tears finally streamed down her cheeks.

"Are you broken now bitch?" she yelled as the other two started laughing and hitting her.

"Oh we made the tough bitch cry," the red headed woman taunted her just as the blue eyed woman released her throat and socked hard in the face.

"You fucken crybaby!" she yelled but the words were coming out distorted and her vision was suddenly blurry. The African American woman suddenly hit her hard on the back of her head and all she heard was them yelling at her, their voices mingling together and she couldn't tell who was who as she suddenly plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p>"I told you to rough her up a bit not give her a fucken concussion!" Cameron suddenly woke up, fear welling up inside of her as she heard the doctor's voice but sighed in relief as she realized it was coming from outside of the room. She then began to panic as she realized she was naked and restrained to the bed. Ignoring the voices in the hall, she instantly started to struggle, not even noticing the doctor coming in. He chuckled and she instantly stilled as he came over to her.<p>

"Please, just let me go," she said quietly as he invaded her personal space by getting on top of her. She started to weakly struggle, her head pounding.

"You know I can't do that," he said in a sickening fake sweet voice. "You have a concussion and I have a way of keeping you awake." He kissed her hard without warning and the next thing she knew, he entered her making her scream.

After 24 hours of on and off rough sex, the doctor carried her weak and aching body to the room where his girls slept. He knew she was close to breaking and one more integration from his girls will finish her off. He laid her on one of the beds and left her in the darkness.

Hours later the door opened and Cameron whimpered in fear as the three girls walked in. One of them was carrying a bottle but she couldn't make out what it was. "Well, well girls. Look who's back and on my bed," said the blue eyed woman who seemed to be the leader of the three. She gasped as she was violently pushed off the bed and dragged to the wall. She was pinned between it and the women. The blue eyed girl smacked her in the face, pissing her off. Ignoring the pounding pain in her head and body, she pushed her away and struggled to get up but the pain was too much and she just ended up stumbling to the floor. The girls laughed and the red head grabbed her by the hair and kicked her in the face. She cried out as all three of them started beating her until the blue eyed girl finally ordered them to stop.

"Kayla, get on top of her!" she ordered the African American woman.

"No! Get off of me! Please stop!" Cameron started to panic as Kayla got on top of her, holding her down.

"Emma, hold her head," she told the red head. "

Yes Kristy," she answered as she held Cameron's head roughly in place. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. She had no idea what they were going to do and she was terrified. Kristy grabbed the bottle of vodka and took a swig before pushing it to Cameron's lips. She refused to drink it but Kristy smacked her hard.

"Drink it bitch!" she yelled as she forced it into Cameron's mouth. She tried spitting it out but it was useless as Kristy poured it down her throat. She tried not to choke on it as it burned her throat and her head started swimming.

"This is your life now," said Kristy as she placed the empty bottle on the floor. She smirked as she noticed Cameron's eyes were glazed over. She leaned in close and kissed her on the lips. "This is where you belong," she whispered when she pulled away. If Cameron wasn't so drunk then she would have screamed and fought when she felt them pulling down her skirt and underwear. Instead, she only whimpered in fear as Kristy plunged two fingers inside of her.

"This is all you're worth. You're nothing but a good fuck." She thrusted harder and all Cameron could do was take it and cry. She was so wasted, she barely even knew what was happening. All she felt was the thrusting and heard Kristy's words swimming around in her head and in that moment she gave up. She was broken. As if she read her mind, Kristy leaned into her ear and whispered, "Are you broken?" Cameron started to cry harder as Kristy started to thrust harder. "I didn't hear you bitch!" Kristy yelled. "Are you broken!" She wanted to scream no but the alcohol was clouding her head and the thrusting that Kristy was doing was making her more and more confused. She nodded slightly, feeling Emma's grip on her head loosen and Kayla getting off of her. She wanted to push Kristy away and run but the pain and disorientation from the alcohol held her back. Kristy then pulled her fingers out of her and stood, looking down at her coldly.

"Put her clothes back on and put her on my bed," she ordered the other two before picking up the empty bottle and walking out of the room.

She closed the door, the guilt weighing heavily on her shoulders. She's never done this before but had seen what it could do to a woman, to her mental state.

"Is she broken yet?"

Suddenly startled, she turned facing her captor, Dr. Richard Evans. "Yeah, you can take her back to Dean now."

"Damn, and I was hoping to have a little more fun with her. Good work Kristy. You and the others will eat good tonight."

Biting back a retort she sighed, whispering, "Thank you sir," before slowly walking away.

As she walked into the kitchen she sat down the bottle on the counter and desperately started washing her hands. The look in that poor girls eyes as she raped her, beat her, and verbally abused her haunted her and she couldn't help but pick up the bottle and scream as she threw it in the sink. Glass shattered everywhere and all she could do was cry.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! Allison!" Jackie exclaimed when Diane opened the door, helping a beaten and weak Cameron into the bedroom.<p>

"Help me get her to the bed!" Diane snapped. Jackie instantly obeyed and helped Diane lie her down. At that moment Cameron groaned.

"I think I'm... I'm going to... to be sick," she struggled to say as Diane rushed into the bathroom, grabbing the trash can and bringing it back to Cameron who instantly threw up in it.

"Is she hung over?" Jackie asked.

"It doesn't matter. She's broken now," Diane smirked as she headed to the door. "You have the day off to take care of her." Jackie's eyes were full of fury as she watched Diane leave and heard the click of the lock. Cameron whimpered, pulling her out of her thoughts. She went over to her, noticing the smell of sweat, vodka, sex, and throw up so she went into the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water before going back out.

"Allison," she said, putting her hand on her shoulder but instantly pulled back when Cameron jumped in fear. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. It's just me, Jackie." Cameron looked into her eyes and all Jackie saw was fear and hopelessness. The determine spark to fight and escape was gone and was replaced by brokenness.

"I need to get you cleaned up." Cameron nodded and as Jackie moved to help her, she jumped. "It's ok," she whispered as she helped her to the bathroom. Jackie slowly started stripping Cameron's clothes, noticing the big bruises and wounds all over her body before helping her step into the tub.

"Woh, careful," she said as Cameron stumbled. She helped her sit down and Cameron winced when the warm water touched her wounds.

"It hurts," she mumbled, not making eye contact as Jackie started scrubbing her. She didn't like the sound of her voice. It was weak and full of sadness that tore at her heart.

"Jesus Allison. What did they do to you?"

"I don't know!" Cameron cried, suddenly bursting into tears. "His girls interrogated me and beat me and then he raped me and after I was with the girls again and they were beating me and after that I don't remember. I don't remember anything!" She cried hysterically and Jackie embraced her, not caring that she was getting wet.

_That's it,_ Jackie thought in anger. _I'm getting you out of here. _

* * *

><p>Was it too much? Please review your thouhts, feelings, and opinions and I'll update as soon as I can :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 11 Don't Stop Fighting

**Sorry for the long wait. I didn't have any access to word processor till right now. I want to thank betababe, sunshiningday, House-of-wi1d3, and Loki luvs evee for the great reviews. It means alot to me that I know people are reading this and enjoying it so here are the next few chapters:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 Don't Stop Fighting<p>

Jackie waited till Cameron's wounds were healed and she was well enough to run. During those weeks Jackie noticed that Diane was right. Cameron was broken and she did everything she was told without a fight. Jackie knew whatever went on in Dr. Evan's house was bad and she wasn't sure what the next event that Dean had planned will do to her.

Cameron immediately jumped and stiffened when she felt someone shaking her. Thinking it was a customer, she started to panic but relaxed when she heard Jackie's voice. "It's ok Allison. It's just me." Cameron opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. Ever since she was broken she hasn't been sent to her cell once.

"Go ahead and let him in," she said quietly, thinking Jackie woke her to tell her that a customer was waiting out in the hall for her.

"No, Allison. We're getting out of here."

"What?" she asked, panicky. She wanted that more than anything but at what cost? If they were to get caught she knew Dean would beat them. Sensing her hesitation, Jackie sighed.

"Do you plan on having kids?"

"Yeah... I think so," Cameron answered in confusion. Jackie swallowed nervously. She can tell how tense Cameron was getting and was suddenly afraid of her reaction.

"Allison, they have a sterile room, much like an operating room. After branding their girls they claim ownership of them. That means they want to prevent any chance of them getting pregnant. Dr. Evans, the one who they rented you out to, he performs the hysterectomy in exchange for free sex." Cameron's eyes were wide open in shock.

"No, I can't... Jackie please get me out of here. I don't care if we get caught. I'm not letting them do this without a fight." Jackie couldn't help but recognize the faint gleam of the fire in Cameron's eyes that she had come in with but lost all those weeks ago. Her determination to fight and escape was back and Jackie couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>"What about the shock collars?" Cameron asked nervously as Jackie worked on unlocking their door with a bobby pin.<p>

"The woods are fifty feet away. They won't work once we get there."

"What about the cameras? Won't they see us?"

"It's the middle of the night," Jackie scoffed.

"Dean's head is too far up his ass to even think about keeping watch over those at night."

"But what if we get caught by running into them?"

"They're sleeping Allison."

"But still and what about the dogs in the front gate. They never shut up."

"I slipped something in their dinner. They'll be out till morning," she answered as she stopped what she was doing and looked up at Cameron. "If you're scared then we don't have to do this." Her voice was sincere and Cameron knew what she wanted even though deep in her gut, she knew they should just forget this whole thing.

"Has anyone ever managed to escape?" she asked in a quiet voice. Jackie looked away.

"No," she said as she started working on the lock again until it finally clicked open. She stood up and took a deep breath. "Stay close to me and keep quiet."

They quietly crept through the halls and avoided cameras as they made their way to the kitchen and over to the back door. As soon as they got the padlock unlocked and the door opened, alarms loudly sounded through the house. They both look at each other in panic.

"Run!" Jackie yelled as she pushed Cameron out and they both took off running towards the woods.

Dean and Diane were at the back door in seconds to see both girls barely reaching the woods. "Shock them!" he yelled at his wife who pointed the control at them.

"They're too far! It's not working!" she snapped.

"Dammit! Go after them!" he yelled as he rushed to get his gun.

* * *

><p>"Keep running Allison!" Jackie yelled as they ran through the woods. The further they ran, the darker and thicker the trees got making it hard to move. They can hear the distant sounds of the alarms and Dean's warning gunshots all mixed with the roaring thunder above them. It sounded close and both girls knew their captors were gaining on them.<p>

"We're going to make it Allison!" Jackie exclaimed breathlessly from behind her as they neared the end of the woods. "I can see the city..." Jackie's last words were suddenly drowned out by a loud gunshot and a scream making Cameron freeze in her tracks. Shaking with terror and exhaustion, she turned and gasped at what she saw. Jackie was on the ground with a bullet wound to her chest.

"Jackie!" she cried out, rushing to her side. She was gasping for air as Cameron pressed her hands on the wound, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

"Al... Ally..." she gasped. "Run!"

"No! I'm not letting you die in this place!" she cried, tears flowing down both of their faces.

"I... It's too... la... late," she struggled to say. "Go... go now!"

"No! I'm not leaving you! I'll carry you if I have to! Just don't die!" Cameron tried to get her to her feet but Jackie only pushed her away.

"Allison!" she yelled. "Stop... just go."

"Jackie, please let me help you. You've done so much for me. You're my only friend here. I can't leave without you."

"You're going to have to," Jackie gasped. "You got what you wanted. You're free Allison."

Those words made her heart melt and even though she badly wanted to run to the nearest house she just couldn't leave Jackie. "Go... go find my... my... my parents. Tell... tell them I... I love them and... I'm... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. And my sister... tell her I... I don't hate her... I... forgive her for everything. Tell... tell her... I love her." Cameron shook her head as sobs racked her body. "Promise me Allison," she whispered as she weakly raised her hand and caressed her cheek. Cameron took her hand, holding it firmly.

"I promise," she said through tears. Jackie looked up at her, Cameron's face becoming more and more blurry.

"You had the same fire in your eyes like she did. You remind me of... of her. You're... you're strong Allison. Don't stop fighting." Those words came out as a weak whisper before she took her last breath. Thunder sounded through the sky, lightning up the woods for a second before the rain finally started to fall heavily around them.

"Jackie no," she whimpered as she hugged her limp body. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried harder as shocks suddenly jolted painfully from her body. Thunder sounded again as she screamed. The rain was coming down hard, soaking her as she violently convulsed besides Jackie. She tried getting up but the shocks were getting worse as they kept coming, not even giving her the time to breathe. She couldn't even scream anymore as they suddenly stopped and she felt someone violently pulling her up. She was forced to face Dean and an uncontrollable rage suddenly overwhelmed her.

"You bastard!" she yelled through the heavy rain. "You killed her! You killed her you son of a bitch!" She started struggling in his arms and hitting his chest with her fist until he had enough and socked her hard in the face, sending her to muddy ground. She cried out in pain and tried to protect her face as he started to brutally beat her. Diane, who had finally caught up, came running in time to see Dean socking her stomach.

"You're so stupid!" he yelled in Cameron's face. "Look what you made me do!" He socked her in the face so hard she started seeing stars. He socked her again and she started to feel disoriented. "You killed her!" Another hard hit and her vision was so bad she could barely see Diane rushing over and grabbing Dean's fist before he can hit her again.

"Dean enough!" she yelled. "You're going to kill her." She then looked at Cameron and said something she couldn't even recognize. She just stared at their blurry faces and can hear nothing but the storm and Diane's distorted voice. She can feel the cold rain and mud and her warm blood mingling on her body and just as she started to lose consciousness, she felt Dean picking her up in his arms and carrying her out of the woods.

* * *

><p>She was shaking and her hands stung from scrubbing herself raw of the blood and dirt. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she quickly started packing a suitcase. After tonight, she had to get out of here.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean's cruel voice suddenly echoed in their bedroom.

"You killed her Dean! Deals off," she said, her voice shaking. It got quiet, too quiet and her heart started to hammer in her chest with fear as he got close to her. He took her arm and roughly lifted her chin to meet her brown eyes.

"Even if it's broken, you're not going anywhere. You'll go back to being a fuck toy or you can stay with me. It's your choice Diane."


	14. Chapter 12 Silent Night

Chapter 12 Silent Night

It's been a year since Cameron was kidnapped and as the days passed, everyone slowly started giving up on finding her. They no longer believed she was alive. Chase, however, never stopped looking for her. He wouldn't let himself believe she was dead. He knew she was out there somewhere and he wasn't giving up until she was safe in his arms.

After a long day of looking for Cameron, Chase came home exhausted and collapsed on the couch. He no longer slept on the bed. There were too many memories. As he thought of her, a full grown golden retriever jumped on the couch making him groan. After two weeks in Cameron's disappearance, Foreman had enough of Chloe and sent her back to Chase and he just didn't have the heart to take her back to the shelter so he kept her.

"Not now Chloe," he said in annoyance as he pushed her off. She sat in front of him, whimpering. "Alright, fine," he sighed as he got up and attached her leash to her collar. He then went out into the cold December air. It was snowing lightly and the night air was cold and crisp. He walked Chloe, letting her do her business as he passed each house that was decorated in Christmas lights. It was Christmas night and his heart ached with grief. Tears threatened to fall but he held them in as he went back home and left Chloe inside. He had to get out of here and the only thing that could distract him from this grief was work so he got in his car and drove to the hospital.

As soon as he walked into the lobby, he knew something was going on. Everyone was silent and the hospital seemed to be more empty than usual at this time of year. "Chase," Cuddy said as she came over to him.

"Hi," he said. "I know it's my day off but I was..."

"Come with me," she sighed, interrupting him as she started to walk in the direction of the ER, where Cameron used to work. As he got closer he noticed people were standing around inside. When they walked in the lights were dimmed and everyone was quiet and holding a single white candle.

"What's going on?" he asked, his voice shaking. Cuddy didn't say anything as she led him through the crowd and over to the nurses station where he almost broke down. But he kept himself together as Foreman clasped his shoulder in reassurance. Thirteen had tears in her eyes as she handed him a red rose and a candle.

"It's a memorial for Cameron," Cuddy explained as he stared at the counter. A red cloth was placed on it and Cameron's photo was on it, surrounded with a few lit candles, flowers, pictures, and other trinkets. She looked so beautiful and his heart threaten to explode with grief.

_Background Song Martina McBride - Silent Night_

_Silent night_

_Holy night _

_All is calm_

_All is bright _

_Round yon virgin mother and child_

_Holy infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

He seemed to have frozen in his spot and forgotten how to use his legs. He just stood there until Thirteen gently took his hand and Foreman grasped his shoulder and they both helped their friend to the memorial. They stepped back as he sadly laid down the rose and lit his candle with one that was already burning. His heart felt heavy and he can feel his hands shaking. His head was full of memories. Memories of when he first met her, their friends with benefits stage, their first kiss as a couple when he found her standing in the snow on his doorstep.

_"I know, I just didn't feel like waiting."_

Her words echoed in his head and he longed to kiss her like that night. Her warm lips on his and her scent mingling with the frosty air as he held her body close to his. Her hair was so soft and he can feel her hands on the back of his neck. That was one of the most happiest nights of his life. The night she finally let him in and changed his life forever.

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

His eyes became watery and they stung until the tears finally fell. He cried silently as he bowed his head and prayed that she was still alive and he would he find her soon. The staff that had known Cameron well all stood there silently, holding their unlit candles.

_Silent night _

_Holy night_

_Shepards quake at the sight_

_Glory streams from heaven above_

_Heavenly host sing hallelujah _

_Christ the savior is born_

_Christ the savior is born_

Foreman had his arm around Thirteen and Cuddy stood besides Taub. On the other side, House stood by the door with Wilson. For once he was respectful and didn't say a word. Chase then took out a small picture of their wedding from his wallet and laid it down on the red cloth. He gazed at the picture longingly, remembering that day. It was the best day of his life and she was so beautiful.

"I love you Allison," he whispered.

He then stepped back as each person stepped up to the memorial, lighting their candles and laying something on it or saying a few words. Some people were even quietly crying. It wasn't long till Thirteen finally stepped up, with tears streaming down her cheeks as she carefully lit her candle. She missed her best friend so much and smiled through her tears as she remembered the things they got into. Cameron was practically her sister and without her, she was a mess.

"Come back to us soon Ally. You're like my sister and I love you," she whispered, gently laying down a small picture that was taken of them last year before reluctantly moving away.

Foreman took Thirteen's place and stared at the photo of his friend and former colleague. He remembered all the cases they worked on together, their arguments, and how he stolen her article and told her they weren't friends but she had saved his life anyway when he had gotten a parasite in his brain. He then realized she had always been his friend back then whether he would admit or not.

"I'm sorry Allison," he whispered.

_Silent night_

_Holy night _

_All is calm_

_All is bright _

_Round yon virgin mother and child_

_Holy infant so tender and mild_

After Cuddy, Wilson, Taub, and the rest of the staff paid their respects everyone started to clear out and continue with their work. As soon as Chase, Wilson, his team and boss were out of sight House slowly limped up to the memorial in silence and stared at her photo. He kept his face emotionless as he remembered when he first met her and hired her, when she revealed the crush she had on him, their disastrous date, her softness for her patients, her morals that made her the good doctor that she was, and how each year she became stronger until she finally quit diagnostics and moved on with her life. He lit his candle and took out a picture of her, Chase, and Foreman on her third year in his team. A patient had taken it and gave it to him after he saved her and her unborn baby. He placed it on the red cloth, hoping she was still alive even though he knew that she might never be found. He didn't even realize Wilson coming back in, slowly walking up to him and placing his hand on his friends shoulder without saying a word. House made no attempt to move and they just stood there in silence.

_Sleep in heavenly peace_


	15. Chapter 13 We Leave Tonight

Chapter 13 We Leave Tonight

"Hmm very nice," Tony Valdez said as he walked around the thin brunette, checking out her body. She wore a leather bra and a low rise leather mini skirt with black stilettos. She kept her eyes to the floor and flinched at his touch as he outlined the scar just below her belly button.

"What's this?" he asked Dean. They were all in his office and Dean was showing off his best girl to Tony.

"Hysterectomy scar. Can't afford to risk any pregnancies. Scotch?"

"Yes, thank you," he replied, turning away from Cameron and taking the glass that Dean offered him.

"Diane, take the whore back to her cell," Dean ordered.

"Yes Dean," Diane said as she clipped the chain leash on Cameron's shock collar and led her out of the room.

"How much are you selling her for at the auction?" Tony asked once they left the room.

"Fifty Thousand at least," Dean answered.

As soon as Diane chained Cameron in her cell she put down a tray of orange juice and one piece of dry toast for lunch. Ever since she tried escaping with Jackie a year ago she wasn't allowed to eat good food and sit at the table with Dean, Diane, and the other two girls that were here. She was banned from sleeping in the bedroom and was only allowed in there to satisfy customers. These were her punishments and for the past year she lived in the dungeon with her ankle chained to the floor and was brought food to like an animal. She wasn't even trusted enough to do house chores like Jackie used to. She sat on the floor and hungrily ate her food, fully aware of Diane watching her.

Diane still couldn't believe how well behaved Cameron was considering how she put her and Dean through hell the first couple months. She thought Dean was being too harsh with his eternal punishment especially since they haven't had any problems with her since Jackie died. She knelt down and took out a red apple from her pocket and held it out to Cameron who immediately stiffened. Fear clouded her eyes as Diane said, "Don't be scared. Just take it."

Cameron slowly took it and looked at her, confused. "Why?" she whispered.

"You deserve it Allison," she said, calling her by her first name for the first time. She then got up and left, locking the cell behind her. _Man, I've turned soft, _Diane thought bitterly as she went up the stairs. She'd never admit it but she had developed a soft spot for the girl.

Later, after Tony had left Dean had demanded for Cameron to be brought back to his office. She kneeled before him and kept her eyes to the floor as he looked at her with a sick satisfied look in his eyes. He knew the night that Jackie died had changed her. She was depressed and vulnerable and it made it easier to control her. He walked over to her and reached down, lifting her chin so she would look at him.

"Your days here are over. I've decided to sell you in one of the biggest auctions in the country but before we leave you will be getting your picture taken." Fear flashed in her eyes but she kept her composure and without warning he suddenly smacked her hard and grabbed her roughly by her hair.

"I'm warning you now," he said in a threatening voice. "You better be on your best behavior. No fighting, running away, or talking back. You're to do everything you're told. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," she said quietly.

* * *

><p>Cameron posed for the numerous photos Diane took. She was still dressed in her black leather bra and skirt but instead of the stilettos she wore black leather knee high boots with a high heel. Her dark hair was styled and hanged loosely around her shoulders. She felt so humiliated and she desperately tried to hide the fear of getting sold but was failing miserably. Being sold scared her to death. At least here she knew what to expect but being sold meant she didn't know where or who she was going to and it was terrifying. All she knew was that if she didn't get out of this life soon, she'll lose it.<p>

"Come here Cameron," Diane suddenly said. Cameron went over to her and flinched when Diane started redoing her makeup.

"Relax," she said. "Listen, I'm not thrilled about selling you either but Dean's the one in charge and what he says goes. I know you're scared but Tony Valdez is the one who will probably buy you. He's not that bad and you won't be leaving the country like most girls do." She sighed in annoyance as she realized she left the eyeliner in the other room. "Damn, I forgot the eyeliner. Stay here and don't move," she warned before leaving. Cameron looked at the bag of cosmetics that was left on the stool and noticed the pair of sharp scissors that Diane had used to style and cut her hair with. She picked them up and pressed the sharp tip to her wrist.

_If I slit my wrist, it'll be over, _she thought. Her hands were shaking as she mentally coaxed herself to do it, to end the torture herself and take her own life. She pressed harder and harder until it started to hurt. If she pressed it a little more she would definitely draw blood but she hesitated. _Why is this so hard! Just do it now!_ she thought as Diane suddenly came in.

Diane froze as soon as she saw Cameron's shaking body and her hand pressing the scissors dangerously into her wrist. "Cameron, put it down," she said cautiously. One wrong move and she would slit her wrist. She thought about shocking her but it was too risky.

"No," Cameron said in a shaky voice. "If I do this then it'll be over." Diane slowly walked over to her.

"Put it down," she said more sternly this time.

"It'll hurt like hell but then I'll get dizzy and soon I'll be numb. I won't feel anything and by the time you get Dr. Evans here it'll be too late and I'll be dead." Diane looked at her in concern. It was like she didn't even hear her. She berated herself for leaving the scissors there and for even leaving her alone in the first place.

"Don't do anything stupid Allison. Please, give me the scissors," she said quietly. Cameron slowly shook her head as tears started to silently stream down her cheeks and Diane gasped in alarm as she pressed the scissors harder into her skin.

"What do you care if I die?" Cameron suddenly asked, her hands shaking even more. "According to you I'm nothing more than a fuck toy. If I die then you'll just bury me in the woods besides Jackie. Dean will buy another girl and you'll both go on with your lives like nothing had ever happened. I'm replaceable so what do you care if I just ended it right now?" Diane sighed and carefully pried the scissors out of her shaking hands. Tears started to come down faster as Cameron realized what she was about to do and her legs suddenly felt week. She fell to her knees as she thought about what she was so close to doing. Diane put the scissors away and knelt down in front of her. She smacked her so hard in the face, Cameron stumbled to the floor. She held her burning cheek as Diane grabbed her by the arm, ignoring the way she jumped, and pulling her close so that they were face to face. Cameron started to shake and her eyes were full of fear.

"If you die, we would be short fifty grand," she said harshly in her face. "Dean doesn't have to know about this but if you try something like this again, I won't stop you."

* * *

><p>"We're going to have to drug her," Diane said as she walked into Dean's office with the photos of Cameron.<p>

"Why?" he asked as she approached his desk and handed him the photos.

"You've seen the way she freaks out around people. She was practically hyperventilating at the Christmas party when you were showing her off. She needs to be sedated."

"Fine sedate her; just have her ready at eight."

* * *

><p>"Chase!" Foreman rushed up to him in the clinic.<p>

"What's up," he said, handing a patients file to a nurse.

"I got a call from Arnolds."

"I thought he was off the case," Chase said bitterly as they walked out of the clinic.

"He was." Chase stopped in his tracks and looked at Foreman.

"He's back on the case?" Foreman nodded. "William, the guy who took Cameron. He's wanted for a lot of crimes; several of them are rape and murder. He's getting prosecuted tomorrow and he wants to talk to you about Cameron. Arnolds says this could be the lead they need to find her." Chase looked at him in shock. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he rushed out without another word.

* * *

><p>Chase sat in the interrogation room as William was brought in. "You wanted to talk about Allison? So talk," he said in a hostile yet patient tone. William sat down, not meeting his eyes.<p>

"I've done a lot of bad things in my life and kidnapping your wife was the least worse thing I've ever done but for some reason her face is the only one I remember. I've had a lot of victims and their faces are all the same but when I think about that night, I feel like it was only yesterday. I can still remember her and how scared she was and I just gave her to him just to save my own life." Anger was all Chase felt at that point but for the sake of finding out what he did to Cameron, he forced himself to stay calm.

"Who is he?" he asked, his voice shaking with suppressed rage.

"Dean Walters. He lives just outside of New York but I doubt if he still has her. I'm sorry." He then stood up and nodded at the guards to take him back to his cell.

"William wait," Chase said, standing up. "Thank you for finally telling me but this doesn't change anything. I will never forgive you for what you've done to my wife."

"I know," William said without turning to face him before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Dean Walters lives just outside of New York and this is his address," Chase said, handing Foreman the piece of paper with the address. He had just got back to the hospital and they were now making their way to the differential office. "Arnolds looked him up and found out he's been arrested before in other states for kidnapping and sex trafficking."<p>

"When are we getting her?" Foreman asked determinedly. He was glad they finally found a lead. If Cameron was alive they'll bring her home, if not then they'll be bringing a murderer to justice.

"Arnolds says we leave tonight."


	16. Chapter 14 Just Like You

Chapter 14 Just Like You

Night had come and it was time for the auction. Cameron lied on the floor in the darkness of her cell, waiting. Even though Diane told her she'll most likely stay in the country and be sold to Tony Valdez, she was terrified. That man scared her and she much rather stay here than be sold to him. She jumped in fear when she heard the metal door opening and slamming shut. She tried to control her beating heart and her rapid breaths as Jackie came down the stairs with a black bag.

"Relax Cameron. I'm not going to hurt you," Diane said as she unlocked her cell. She went in and put down the bag before going over to Cameron. She was shaking and Diane recognized the signs of an oncoming anxiety attack. She noticed the tray of her uneaten dinner and sighed in frustration. She couldn't give her these drugs on an empty stomach.

"You didn't even touch your food," Diane said, almost annoyed.

"Not hungry," she murmured without making eye contact as she sat up. Diane picked it up and laid it in front of her.

"Eat, it's an order." Cameron hesitantly obeyed and forced herself to eat the dry salad and drink the warm tap water. Diane leaned against the wall as she watched her eat. She was pissed that Dean was selling her but no matter what she'll say to him, he won't change his mind. Money is all that matters to him. "I'm sorry," she suddenly said. Cameron looked up, not sure of what she just heard.

"Hurry up and finish! We don't have all night!" Diane snapped. Cameron instantly went back to her food and Diane stayed quiet for about a minute before saying, "I used to be like you."

Those words shocked Cameron but she kept eating and didn't dare acknowledge her for the fear of getting punished. "My sister and I were brought here against our will. I was 20 and she was only 18. Dean managed to break her within our first week. I wouldn't be broken. I fought like hell, just like you until Dean planned on selling her. I pleaded with him to not do it, that I'll do anything he wants if he leaves her alone so he made a proposition. I was to marry him and join him in the business of prostituting women so for the sake of my sister I agreed and been here ever since." Cameron looked up once she finished her food.

"How long?" she whispered.

"Too long, I've lost track. I cried after Jackie died." Cameron stayed silent as she realized what Diane was saying.

"Jackie... She was..."

"My little sister," Diane said, looking away and grabbing the black bag.

"Why are you telling me this?" Cameron asked as Diane pulled out some black lingerie and black suede heels.

"I'm never going to see you again so why not." She unlocked the cuff around Cameron's ankle and quickly started to redress her.

* * *

><p>It was quiet and the air was thick with tension. Cameron stood, wearing the suede heels and was dressed in the silky lingerie. She shied away when Diane touched her shoulder. "It's ok; I'm just going to give you a sedative to help you stay calm tonight." She injected the drug into Cameron's neck and she instantly started to relax. Her eyes started to glaze over and she swayed on her feet.<p>

"I'm trapped here just like you," Diane whispered, knowing she had no idea what she was saying. She injected another shot of the sedative into Cameron's neck before putting a black cloak over her so that she wouldn't be recognized. "Like I said, I'm sorry Allison." She clipped the chain leash on her shock collar and led her out of the cell.

The moment Diane brought her to the car Dean came out. "How many shots did you give her?" he asked Diane.

"Two."

"Give her two more," he ordered.

"But that's four shots in one hour! She'll overdose!" Quickly losing his patience, he went over to Diane and smacked her.

"Do as I say!" he yelled in her face. With shaking hands and anger flashing in her eyes, she gave Cameron the shots, steadying the poor girl as she stumbled. She was so drugged she didn't even know where she was. In this disoriented state, she could barely function.

"Get her in the car," Dean snapped.

After Dean had drove off with Cameron, it wasn't long till Chase and Foreman pulled up in front of the house. Arnolds followed behind in an undercover car and was organizing back up just in case things got out of control.

"Ok, so you two go in and act like men looking for sex," Arnolds said in their ear pieces. He preferred sending in his own men but Chase wouldn't hear of it. He was determined to get his wife out of there without any mistakes. "Whoever finds her gets her out and I'll send in the back up." They agreed before getting out of the car and walking up to the front gate that enclosed the huge mansion. Chase was about to press the call button when Foreman stopped him.

"Wait, what do we say?" he asked as Chase gave him a questioningly look.

"I don't know," said Chase. "We're asking to have sex with girls who are forced into prostitution." Foreman rolled his eyes as Chase pressed the button.

"Walters resident. How can I help you," said a woman's voice.

"Uh yeah... We heard we could buy sex here," Chase said awkwardly. Foreman gave him a weird look as the gates suddenly opened and they walked across the huge lawn and over to the mansions front door.

"Man, this mansion must cost a fortune," Foreman said in awe.

"Come on. We don't have time to admire the house. Let's hurry up and get out of here," Chase told him before the door opened, revealing a beautiful woman with long auburn hair and brown eyes.

"Welcome," she said as she let them in. "Dean is out so I will be at your service tonight."

"Alright," Chase replied, trying not to sound too anxious. He just wanted to bolt through the house, looking for Cameron.

"We have two girls available. That'll be a hundred dollars each." Foreman gave her the money as Chase noticed a metal door.

"Where does that lead to?" Chase asked.

"Storage," she said coolly before leading them upstairs. Foreman noticed annoyance flash in her eyes mixed with what looked like regret and maybe guilt. When they approached the two rooms, she unlocked both doors and called them out. Two girls slowly came out into hall, their faces full of fear. One had blonde hair and blue eyes. She couldn't be older than 17 and Chase thought she was way too young to be in a place like this. The other girl looked like she was in her mid twenties. She had raven black hair and piercing green eyes. They weren't Cameron and Chase and Foreman suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Pick one," Diane suddenly said.

"Oh, um I'll take her," Chase said, pointing to the brunette.

As soon as Chase and the girl were alone, she crashed her lips against his, pushing him against the wall and he instantly pulled away. "No, it's okay," he said, noticing her startled expression. "I'm not here to have sex. I just want to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Are you here against your will?" he asked. She hesitated to answer before giving him a small nod. "We're getting both of you out of here but I need to ask you something first." Her whole face lit up and her eyes shined with unshed tears. "Is there another girl here besides you and your friend?" She nodded.

"Yeah but I hardly ever see her. They keep her in the basement cause she's too much trouble. They only kept her this long cause she's worth a lot of money."

"What do you mean by kept? Is she still here?"

"You're too late," the girl said. "Dean took her to the auction. He's going to sell her." Chase took a shaky breath as he asked, "What's her name?"

"They call her Cameron." Before he even had the chance to react Foreman burst in.

"Chase! Cameron was taken to an auction!"

"I know," he said as he stepped out of the room. "Let's get these girls out so we can..."

"What is going on?" Diane's stern voice suddenly sounded from behind them. They turned to see Diane standing there and Chase angrily went up to her.

"Allison Cameron," his voice shook with rage.

"What auction did Dean take my wife too?"

"What are you..." she angrily said before Chase interrupted her.

"Don't say you don't know what I'm talking about! Give it up! It's over! Your house is surrounded by cops!" Chase expected her to panic and run or even pop out with a gun and shoot them but instead her whole tough facade melted away and she was suddenly vulnerable as she broke out in silent tears.

* * *

><p>Chase looked at the girl in the back of the cop car as Arnolds finished questioning her and walked over to him and Foreman. The other two girls were driven to the hospital and Chase watched as Diane was taken away.<p>

"What's her story?" Foreman asked.

"Ever heard of the Conner sisters that disappeared 18 years ago and were never found?" Arnolds asked.

"No," Foreman said ignoring Chase's look of confusion.

"Mystery solved," said Arnolds.

"That's Diane Conner. She and her sister Jackie Conner were taken from their homes. After years of searching they were declared dead and the case was closed. Turns out they were here this whole time. Dean bought them from their kidnappers and forced them into prostitution. Jackie was broken during the first week and when he threatened to sell her, Diane made a deal. She was to marry him and join in on his business if he left Jackie alone."

"If that's true then where's her sister," Chase asked.

"She's dead," Arnolds said solemnly.

"She said Dean shot her last year after she and Allison tried to escape. She told him the deal was off, that she was leaving but he threatened her. She can stay with him or go back to being his sex slave. She was as much as a prisoner here as your wife was and it's up to you and Allison if you want to press charges against her." Chase nodded.

"Fine, but let's find Allison first."


	17. Chapter 15 Sold

Chapter 15 Sold

As Arnolds waited outside, organizing back up, Chase and Foreman walked into the auction building. They were overwhelmed. There were so many people and they had no idea where to even start looking.

"Chase, over here," said Foreman walking over to a table full of binders. They had pictures of the girls that would be for sell and the number of the auction room they would be in. They quickly started flipping through binders, searching for Cameron's photo. It wasn't long till Chase froze. He barely even recognized her. She was so thin and her hair was long and back to its original brunette color. She wore nothing but a black leather top and mini skirt with matching knee high boots and as she posed, he noticed the fear in her eyes.

"Foreman, she's in auction room 2," he said quietly, his voice trembling. Foreman looked at the picture before looking up at the screen that listed the times.

"Her auction hasn't started yet," he said in relief. "Let's go."

Chase and Foreman stood in one of the rooms that over looked the small round stage. The windows were tinted so they couldn't see the other buyers. As they waited for Cameron to appear, they watched as girl after girl was displayed and sold. Foreman watched each girl closely, realizing that something was wrong. "Chase, these girls are drugged."

"I know," he answered angrily just as the speaker announced, "And now gentlemen we've saved the best for last. The bidding starts at Fifty thousand." They watched as a thin woman covered in a black cloak was led on stage with a chain leash by the auction staff. Just by her posture they can tell she was more heavily sedated than the other girls. With her back turned to them, the cloak was removed and the staff unhooked her leash from the shock collar around her neck and left her to keep her own balance. She stumbled in her heels as Foreman and Chase waited for her to face them.

"Come on, turn," Chase whispered and as if she could read his mind, she turned. Chase's breath hitched in his throat. She was swaying as she struggled to keep her balance. She was pale and so thin. Her long dark hair flowed loosely around her shoulders and her eyes were glassy from the drugs. He put his hand on the glass in shock and despair.

"Allison," he whispered.

The lights were too bright and she couldn't think clearly. She tried to keep her balance as the intercom sounded loudly in the room. She couldn't comprehend what it was saying. The drugs made her so disoriented to the point that she didn't even know where she was. She couldn't even talk or attempt to run. She felt as if she were on autopilot where she was trapped in this useless body and all she could do was stand there as her cloak was thrown back on her and she was led away.

"No! Allison!" Chase yelled, banging on the glass as she was being taken away.

"I'm sorry," Foreman said guiltily. "I tried but the numbers kept rising and time ran out before I can even enter my last bid."

"It wasn't your fault," Chase said hoarsely. "Let's just go find bidder number four."

When they walked back into the lobby they met up with Arnolds who was also posing as a bidder. "Did you find Allison?" he asked.

"Yeah but we were out bided," Foreman said angrily.

"She's heavily drugged and we need to get her to the hospital fast before..."

"Look, there's Dean," Foreman interrupted Chase, recognizing the man from the police report picture. Chase and Arnold's turned just in time to see Dean Walters walking out of the building with a smug smile on his face.

Notifying back up, Arnolds went after Dean with Chase and Foreman following from behind. Once they were in the parking lot Arnolds pointed his gun at him. "Freeze!" he yelled. Dean turned, slowly raising his arms. "Get on the ground!"

Dean got down and Arnolds took the opportunity to handcuff him. He stood him up and patted him down, searching for weapons before slamming him against a police car. "Where's Allison Cameron!" he yelled.

"I don't know who that is!" Dean exclaimed.

_Lying bastard,_ Chase thought as he rushed over and socked Dean in the face. "My wife! Where is she!" he yelled.

"Dr. Chase! Step back!" Arnolds yelled. Dean laughed cruelly, blood pouring from his nose.

"She's been sold. You'll never find her." Hearing those words, Chase attempted to lung at Dean again but Foreman held him back even though he wanted to kick Dean's ass as well.

"Who bought her!" Arnolds yelled, slamming him against the car.

"I don't know! It's anonymous," he gasped before looking at Chase. He grinned sickly and said, "She was the best fuck toy I've ever owned." Chase saw nothing but red as he got away from Foreman and socked Dean in the face again. Dean fell back, blood pouring from his mouth and even more from his nose this time. Chase then knelt down and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Where is she," he said, his voice shaking with rage.

"Alright!" he snapped. "Tony Valdez probably bought her. He was interested in her before the auction. I guarantee he has her. He's rich and would be the only one willing to spend 300 grand on a whore." Chase lost control and started hitting him, ignoring Arnolds angry protests to step back.

"How dare you call Allison a whore! You're the one who forced her into this!"

"Dr. Chase!" Arnolds yelled as he and Foreman pulled him off. "Calm down and let me handle this!" Arnolds snapped before pulling Dean up and putting him in the back of the police car.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry to leave it here but I have to :( I promise to update Wednesday morning. Please review;)<p> 


	18. Chapter 16 Final Showdown

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing :) Don't worry Cameron may have been rescued(finally lol) but the story's not over yet. Enjoy these next five chapters!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 Final Showdown<p>

Tony Valdez roughly pushed his new purchase into the bedroom she would be staying in. He removed the cloak and revealed the girl he had just bought from Dean. She stood there, swaying but she kept her balance. She was still so heavily drugged and it was a wonder she was even standing right now. Tears started to silently stream down her cheeks as he gently ran his hands all over her body, touching every part of her.

_Expensive or not, she's worth it,_ he thought. He then moved his hands on her neck. "This, my dear, has to go," he said in a sickening sweet voice as he removed her shock collar with a key that was given to him and replaced it with one of his own. It was a leather collar with metal studs where the shocks were at least 30 times stronger than her old one and he fastened it tightly around her neck.

"Aw, don't cry baby girl," he sneered as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "You're going to like it and beg for more," he said wickedly as he suddenly picked her up and laid her on the bed. Her tears came down faster as he started kissing and groping her before he quickly slid down her underwear and violently began to rape her. Once he was satisfied, he redressed her and kissed her on the lips. "See, I knew you'd like it," he said smugly just as the doorbell loudly sounded from downstairs.

"Damn," he grumbled as he got up and left the room.

* * *

><p>Arnolds and Chase were let in by a butler and waited patiently as Tony finally came down the huge stair case. "Sorry about making you gentlemen wait. I was just having a little fun," he said with a chuckle. At that moment Chase was about to beat this guy up but one look from Arnolds made him stay put. "So how may I help you?" he asked.<p>

"We'd like to discuss some business in your office or where ever you do your trades if that's ok," said Arnolds.

"Yes, of course. Follow me," said Tony as he led them towards the stairs. "Now tell me, who was it that referred you here."

"Dean Walters," Arnolds answered making Tony chuckle.

"Uh, could I use your bathroom?" Chase asked once they were in the office.

"It's down the hall towards the right," Tony answered, not even looking at him as Arnolds pretended to be interested in a deal Tony was offering him. Chase nodded and casually walked out but broke into a run as soon as he was a good distance from the room. He ran back down the stairs and opened the door for Foreman.

"He came from upstairs to the left and mention something about having some fun. We're in the office at the other end of the hall and watch out for the butler."

* * *

><p>Foreman quietly snuck around, avoiding the security cameras and house staff until he finally reached the last room in the hall. Hoping this was it, he quietly opened the door and was shocked to see who was inside. Cameron was lying on the huge queen sized canopy bed. The room looked like it was made for a princess with long thick curtains and antique furniture. He rushed over to see her asleep and he grimaced in disgust to see blood and semen trickling down her thigh. Not wanting to pick her up and getting that smeared all over the place, he picked up her discarded cloak on the floor and gently wiped it off. Feeling that, Cameron quickly woke up, tears already streaming down her cheeks and even though her eyes were glazed over from the drugs he can see the fear and pain in them.<p>

"Cameron, it's ok. It's Foreman," he whispered, taking her face in his hands but that seemed to only scare her even more. "Ssh it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered as he picked her up in his arms. He can feel her shaking with fear as he quietly rushed out of the room and down the long hallway. She was sobbing by now and he felt bad for scaring her but the only thought on his mind right now was to get her out of here.

"It's ok Cameron. I'm getting you out of here," he said soothingly as he reached the door but stopped when there was a loud electrical sound and Cameron's body started to violently convulse. She couldn't even scream as he put her down and he cringed as the sound of alarms sounded through the house.

_Damn, I should've realized this was a shock collar,_ he angrily thought as he tried getting it off once her body stopped convulsing. Cameron was crying silently from the pain and he can hear a struggle going on upstairs once the alarms have stopped. Suddenly gunshots sounded through the house and then everything got quiet. Foreman's hands were shaking and he started to panic when he couldn't get the collar off. He looked at Cameron and he can tell she was on the verge of passing out. He abandoned the shock collar and took her face in his hands.

"Stay with me Cameron. I need you to stay awake." She just looked at him and the next thing he knew the sound of electricity sounded in the room again followed by Cameron's body dangerously convulsing.

"Stand up!" Tony yelled from behind. Foreman slowly stood and turned, facing Tony who had Chase at gunpoint. Seeing as how Chase wasn't hurt, he assumed Arnolds was the one that was shot since he was no where around. Chase's eyes looked pained and angry as he looked at Cameron's limp form.

"Get away from her or your friend gets it." Tony shoved the gun deeper into Chase's head and Foreman cautiously stepped away from Cameron.

"Alright, just don't shoot," he said slowly.

"Face the wall!" Tony yelled, suddenly forgetting Chase and pointing the gun at him instead. That second was all Chase needed as he instantly socked Tony so hard that the gun flew out of his hand. All three men scrambled for the gun, fortunately Chase was the one to grab it first.

"Freeze!" he yelled, pointing it at Tony. Tony just laughed as he pointed a small control at Cameron and the next thing he knew, electricity loudly sounded and her body started to convulse again. He held the button down making the shocks come repeatedly. Chase couldn't bare seeing her like that so he aimed at the wall besides Tony and pulled the trigger, firing a warning shot.

"Drop it or it won't be the wall next time," he threatened as Foreman rushed over to Cameron. All he can do was hold her as her body racked painfully with electricity. Tony dropped it just as Arnolds stumbled down the stairs, nursing a bullet wound to the shoulder and a serious looking head wound. "Arrest him," Chase said, his hands shaking as he handed Arnolds the gun and rushed to Cameron's side.

"Allison!" he exclaimed as Arnolds arrested Tony. He took him outside, taking out his radio and ordered for Cameron to be airlifted to PPTH. Foreman still held her head as the shocks finally started to die down. Her face was full of tears and she was trembling from the pain. She was so happy to see Chase but she couldn't move or even say anything and all he could do was pull her into his arms and hold her as they waited for the helicopter to arrive.


	19. Chapter 17 It's Ok, I'm Here

Chapter 17 It's Ok, I'm Here

Everything was getting more blurry by the second as she was being airlifted to PPTH. She couldn't understand a word that was being said and her body throbbed with so much pain that she barely even had the strength to keep her eyes open. Her neck stung from the shock collar and she wished that she can just pull it off. She looked up at Chase, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks as he held her hand. She wanted to tell him she loved him but the words wouldn't come out. Her head was swimming as she suddenly felt herself drifting away. Chase's face faded into darkness and all she could hear was Chase's voice in the distance before everything went silent.

* * *

><p>Thirteen nervously paced the hospital roof, waiting for the helicopter. It wasn't too long ago that she got the call from Foreman. Hearing that they had found Cameron nearly broke her down in tears but she stayed strong as Foreman told her what to expect. Apparently, Foreman had said she had passed out and can stop breathing at any moment. And to top it all off, she was heavily drugged to the point of being at risk of overdose, shocked numerous times, and he ordered a rape kit.<p>

"Dr. Hadley," Cuddy suddenly said from behind. Thirteen turned, facing her boss. "Foreman called, they're at least five minutes away." Thirteen nodded, noticing how tired she looked and wondered if she's been up all night too wondering if they'll find her. Before anything else can be said, a helicopter could be seen in the distance and they both cleared the way so it can land.

* * *

><p>"We need a crash cart!" Foreman yelled as they unloaded Cameron with Chase on top of her, performing CPR. Thirteen stood frozen as she watched Chase pumping her chest and giving her air. She looked so different, so small and fragile and she just couldn't stand seeing her best friend like this, so close to death. Cuddy must have noticed because she firmly took her arm, pulling her out of her state of shock.<p>

"Dr. Hadley, we have to get her to the ER." She looked at Cuddy and then at Cameron before grabbing a whole of the gurney and wheeling her inside.

* * *

><p>"Clear the way!" Cuddy yelled as she, Thirteen, Foreman, and Chase all rushed Cameron into the ER.<p>

"What do we got?" the ER attending asked, taking the gurney.

"Unknown drug overdose, numerous electrical shocks, and rape. Her heart stopped on the way here," said Foreman. Chase got off the gurney and watched as Cuddy and the attending worked on bringing Cameron back. Thirteen and Foreman stood beside him as the attending cut open the front of Cameron's lingerie, preparing her for the paddles.

"Clear!" Cuddy announced before shocking her. Her body jumped but still remained lifeless.

"No change, charge again," Cuddy ordered. "Clear!" There was still no change. "Charge again! Come on Allison," Cuddy said before shouting out clear and shocking her a third time. Chase looked as if he were about to lose it but he kept himself together, trying to be strong.

"Come on Allison. Don't stop fighting," he whispered, the fear evident in his voice. After a year of searching and finally finding her, he just couldn't bare to lose her again.

"Charge to 300! Clear!" Cuddy yelled out as she shocked Cameron for the fourth time. The room got deathly quiet and before the ER attending can even call it, the monitor beeped.

"We got a pulse," said a nurse. Cuddy sighed in relief as she put down the paddles and Chase rushed up to her. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm right here Ally," he whispered so quietly that no one heard him.

"Clean the drugs out her system, get her on IV fluids, and order a rape kit," Cuddy ordered before she was wheeled away with Chase still holding her hand.

* * *

><p>Once the drugs were cleaned out of Cameron's system, she was hooked onto to IV fluids and taken to a private room that was arranged by Cuddy. Chase sent the nurses out, insisting that he wanted to be alone with her before another doctor came to do the rape kit. Once he closed the blinds he slowly went over to her and for the first time, he really looked at her. She was thin but wasn't so pale anymore. Her hair was long and back to its original dark color. Her face looked different. He realized she look tensed, even in sleep. Sighing heavily, he took a chair and sat next to her. He took her hand and squeezed it before gently running it up her arm and up to her face where he lovingly caressed her cheek. He missed her so much and he felt so happy and relieved to have her back and alive. The adrenaline in his system was now fading and he realized just how tired he actually was. He leaned down and softly kissed her on her cheek, waking her. She stirred as he pulled away.<p>

"Allison?" She opened her eyes and jumped in fear. She screamed as she tried to get away from him. "Allison! It's me, Robert!" he exclaimed, trying to calm her down. Tears rapidly streamed down her cheeks and he saw nothing but fear in her eyes. "Allison it's ok. You're in the hospital." She instantly stopped struggling as she realized who he was.

"Robert," she cried through tears, embracing him into a tight hug as if she'll lose him if she lets go. "It wasn't a dream," she whispered. Chase pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"What do mean?" he asked.

"You and Foreman rescuing me. I thought it was a dream." Chase smiled, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"It wasn't a dream Ally. You're home now." At those words, she broke down in hysterical tears and Chase sat on the edge of the bed, taking her in his arms until she couldn't cry anymore and they just held each other in silence.

* * *

><p>He felt her jump in his arms at the sudden knock at the door and Cuddy walked in. "Shh, it's ok. It's just Cuddy," he said worriedly as tears of fear rolled down her cheeks, her grip was tight on his jacket. Cuddy seemed to have noticed because she slowly went over to Cameron.<p>

"Allison," she said, just as concern as she put her hand on the girls shoulder. She jumped and her grip tighten on Chase as he held her. "I'm not going to hurt you," Cuddy said quietly. "But I need to do the rape kit. Chase can stay if you want him to." Cameron didn't answer or even look at her and Chase can feel her shaking. He knew she was terrified.

"It's ok honey. Cuddy isn't going to hurt you. I'll be right here ok." Cameron nodded as Chase slowly pulled away, sitting on the chair and taking her hand in his. Cuddy gave Cameron a reassuring smile as she moved the blanket off of her. She figured she would start with the easier procedures first. She moved to remove the heels but stopped when she noticed the scars on her ankles. They looked as if they came from restraints. Cuddy touched her ankle and she visibly flinched.

"I'm just going to take these off," she said, trying to calm her. Cameron nodded and Cuddy took off the suede heels and put them in a bag. Cuddy then approached her and Cameron looked like she was ready to jump out of the bed.

"It's ok, I'm here," Chase whispered, trying to calm her but she jumped under Cuddy's touch anyway. Cuddy could see the fear in her eyes as she unzipped the ripped lingerie.

"It's ok," she whispered as she pulled it over her head and put it in the same bag with the heels. As soon as she saw it she froze and Cameron just sat there, shivering in her black lacy bra and panties. She put her hand on Cameron's hip, tracing the scar with her fingers.

"Lisa," Cameron said quietly, close to tears.

"Sorry," she said, pulling away and catching Chase's eye.

"What is it?" he asked, worriedly.

"Look at this."

Chase stood up and went over to Cuddy. He froze as he saw the brand mark on the back of her hip. Anger radiated through him and he suddenly wanted to go find Dean and beat the shit out of him all over again but he knew that wouldn't do anything and besides Cameron needed him right now. He shook his head in disgust as he went back to his chair and Cuddy continued with the exam. Cameron didn't seem to notice because her gaze was fixed on her hands and she was shaking hard.

"Hey, it's ok," Chase whispered as he moved in to kiss her but she shied away. Cuddy noticed Chase's hurt expression as he apologized and took her hand. Her breath suddenly hitched in her throat as Cuddy lied her down.

"I know you're uncomfortable but try to relax," she said as she took out a camera and started taking pictures of the scars and bruises on her body but stopped when she came to a thin scar just below her belly button.

"Allison, what happened..." but before she can even finish her sentence, Cameron pulled her hand away from Chase, burying her face in her hands and bursting into silent sobs. Chase looked so heartbroken that Cuddy wanted to cry.

"Allison look at me," he said, trying to move her hands away from her face but she only pushed him away. Cuddy then took her hands, ignoring the way she jumped.

"Allison, it's ok. We're not going to hurt you," Cuddy told her gently. "Tell me how you got that scar." She looked away from Cuddy and took a shaky breath.

"They were big on protection and made all the guys use it. They also wanted to keep me from getting pregnant so they..." she trailed off as more tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"What? What did they do?" Chase asked, sounding panicked. Cameron couldn't even look at him as she looked down, whispering, "It's a hysterectomy scar." Chase sat there in shock as Cameron cried. He leaned back in his chair, processing the news as Cuddy took off her gloves.

"I'll give you two a minute alone," she said sadly before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. Getting over his shock, he got up and sat next to her, taking her shaking body in his arms and holding her as she cried. A year ago he wasn't sure he wanted kids but now that the option was taken away, he felt like it was big loss and it brought tears to his eyes.

As soon as Cuddy stepped out of the room, House appeared out of nowhere. "How is she?" he asked. Cuddy looked at him, surprised at his concern.

"Are you actually asking about someone else's well being?" House rolled his eyes.

"This is a completely different situation," he said in annoyance. Cuddy sighed heavily.

"She's not doing so well." She left out the Post Traumatic Stress disorder, the branding, and the hysterectomy scar. She knew Cameron wouldn't want people knowing these details, especially House. He seemed to understand because he gave her a single nod before saying, "By the way, I just wanted to let you know there's a bunch of reporters outside wanting to interview Cameron and Oprah and 20/20 called."

"That's just great," Cuddy said angrily, shaking her head in disgust. "Cameron's in there and falling apart and all they see her as is the next big story. Look I don't care how or what you do but just get rid of them." House smiled smugly, already thinking of a plan as he hurriedly limped away.

Cuddy walked into the differential office where Foreman, Thirteen, Taub, and even Wilson were waiting. They all looked at her, waiting to hear any news about Cameron. "How is she?" Thirteen asked. Cuddy sighed.

"Not so good but that's to be expected after everything she's been through. Foreman, I heard you know how to pick open locks?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Come with me please." He got up and followed her to Cameron's room where she told him to sit in the waiting room until she called him. She knocked and opened the door just in time to see Cameron jump and Chase soothing her.

"Sorry," Cuddy said, closing the door.

After finishing the rest of the exam it was time for the hardest part. The vaginal exam. Cameron gets terrified if Cuddy so much as touches her and it worried her how Cameron would react with this next procedure.

"Ok Cameron, I need you to put your legs up and spread your knees," she said gently. Fear flashed through her face and Chase squeezed her hand, whispering softly to her.

"She's not going to hurt you honey. She has to do this." Fresh tears were already threatening to fall and Cuddy recognized the classic signs of an anxiety attack. The thought of someone touching her down there scared Cameron to death. She kept her legs tightly closed, refusing to do the exam.

"Allison, please," Cuddy said patiently.

"No, I don't want to," she cried. "I want to take a shower. I want to go home. Robert, please take me home."

"You can take a shower after Cuddy does the exam and it's up to her when you can be discharged," he said apologetically. She looked away from him and then at Cuddy. She seemed to be going over her options and when she realized the exam was going to happen anyway, she lied down and slowly opened her legs. Tears were rapidly streaming down her cheeks and Chase did all he could to sooth her. Cuddy lifted the sheet and the hospital gown she had put on her earlier before pulling down her panties. Cameron jumped at her touch and Cuddy was shocked at what she saw. Cameron was full of bruises and covered in dry blood and semen. She quickly did what she had to do and covered her up.

The exam was done and all that was left was the shock collar. Cameron quickly closed her legs and curled up on her side, facing Chase. "Can I take a shower now?" she asked, her voice full of exhaustion.

"Yeah but first I want to get that shock collar off. Is it ok if I bring Foreman in to get it off?" Cuddy asked. Cameron visibly tensed. The thought of being around another man terrified her.

"He's not going to hurt you honey," Chase whispered, caressing her cheek lovingly. Cameron nodded, pulling the blanket closer to her face as Cuddy opened the door and called Foreman in. He smiled warmly at her but she wouldn't meet his gaze. She just seemed to shrink into herself.

"It's ok Cameron. I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly as he clasped Chase's shoulder for support before going over to her. She jumped as he moved her hair out of the way and examined the lock. He grabbed a paperclip from her chart and started tampering with it. He can feel her shaking and Chase held her hand, whispering calming words to her.

"I'm almost done," he whispered. The lock clicked and he gently removed it from her neck. It was red and she let go of Chase's hand to rub the raw area.

"Thank you," she said quietly, still not meeting his gaze as he dropped the collar in a bag. He gave her a smile before walking out of the room.

Foreman walked back into the differential room where Taub, Thirteen, and Wilson looked at him expectantly. He sat next to Thirteen, all of a sudden feeling tired from the night's events. Seeing Cameron so afraid of him broke his heart.

"I had to take off the shock collar," he told them.

"But?" Taub asked with raised eyebrows.

"She was terrified of me and Cuddy. I kept telling her it was okay and I wasn't going to hurt her but she was still scared and she was shaking. I don't think it's a good idea for us to visit her tonight." Thirteen put her hand on his.

"She's been through a lot. Of course she's not going to trust anyone for a while but she'll get through this. She's strong."

"Yeah, she is," Foreman admitted just as all of their pagers went on.


	20. Chapter 18 I'm Not Going Anywhere

Chapter 18 I'm Not Going Anywhere

After Cameron was showered and asleep Cuddy sent Chase home to rest and clean up. Chase refused but Cuddy wouldn't take no for an answer so he decided to at least shower and bring some things for Cameron. Besides, he had to feed Chloe and take her out.

As Chase walked through the lobby doors he noticed reporters running and yelling as they got attacked by water balloons and paintballs. "What the hell," he muttered in confusion just as a paintball hit his back.

He angrily turned and looked up just as another one hit him in the chest. He should've known. House was up on the roof with Wilson and the team, attacking the reporters and news cameras with water balloons and paint ball guns. House laughed, his gun still pointing at Chase. "What the hell House! You did that on purpose!" he yelled.

"In my defense, I thought you were one of those conceded reporters with the hair and everything!"

"No you didn't. You pointed him out to us and shot him," Thirteen protested. House just rolled his eyes and started shooting at the reporters again as Chase started walking to his car.

_At least he's getting rid of them,_ he thought.

* * *

><p><em>Cameron was roughly pushed into the bedroom by Tony. She was drugged and could barely function. She didn't even know how she was standing right now. Tony removed the cloak and she felt naked under his predatory gaze. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks as his hands started touching her. He then brought his hands up to her neck and said something she couldn't understand. His words were coming out distorted. He gave her a sickening sweet smile as he took off her shock collar and replaced it with his own. It was way too tight and she just wanted to pull it off but she couldn't do anything and her tears just came down faster. He sneered at her, saying something as he wiped away her tears. She was terrified and can feel her heart hammering in her chest as he suddenly picked her up and carried her to the bed. No! Please no! She wanted to scream but the words wouldn't come out and all she could do was take it. It hurt so much and just when she thought she was about to pass out, Tony's face became blurry. She looked at him in confusion as he started fading away and at the moment she realized she was dreaming.<em>

She opened her eyes in alarm to see a male nurse standing next to her and changing her IV bags. "Hey, sorry I woke you," he said but she didn't even hear him as she jumped off the bed in panic, not even realizing that she tore the IV needles from her wrist.

"Dr. Cameron!" he yelled out in alarm.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled as she ran to the door but he grabbed her by the waist, making her scream. _He's going to rape me!_ she thought in panic. _Where's Robert!_

"No let me go!" she cried as she struggled in his arms.

"I need some help in here!" he called out and another male nurse ran in.

"No!" she screamed through hysterical tears as memories from past threesomes flashed through her mind. The other nurse grabbed her legs and together, they both forced her onto the bed. She started to violently panic as they started to restrain her.

"No! Please no!" she screamed as she suddenly managed to free her arm and sock one of the nurses hard in the face. He dropped the syringe he was holding and brought his hand to his bleeding nose. The other quickly grabbed her bleeding wrist, making her cry out in pain as he forcefully tied her down.

"You ok Bennett?" he asked his injured colleague as he tied down her other wrist and legs.

"Yeah," he replied as he got a new syringe and loaded it with drugs. She was terrified and this reminded her way too much of the pit.

"Let me go! Please!" she cried as he approached her but before he can even inject her with the drugs Chase's angry voice suddenly sounded from behind.

"Leave her alone!" he snapped. They turned to see a pissed off Chase dropping a bag of stuff before rushing over to Cameron.

"But Dr. Chase! She needs to be sedated! She attacked me!" exclaimed the nurse with the bleeding nose.

"No she doesn't now get out!" They both left without another word and Chase knew they would be back with Cuddy but he didn't care. All that mattered was Cameron. He turned to her, his anger fading and turning into heartbreak. She was tied to the bed, crying and her eyes were full of terror. She was shaking and blood was dripping down her arm.

"Allison," he whispered, putting his hand on her shoulder but pulled away when she jumped. "It's ok baby. I'm not going to hurt you," he said soothingly as he untied the restraints. As soon as she was free she embraced him into a tight hug.

"Shh, it's ok," he whispered, holding her as she cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I didn't mean to freak out. I was scared and you weren't here."

"No, it's not your fault," he whispered as he took her bleeding wrist, putting pressure on it while trying to calm her down.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Chase had managed to wrap up her wound and hook a new IV needle into her other wrist. Once he was done he lied next to her, holding her close. He rubbed her back soothingly to calm her down. She had only just stopped crying. "It's ok. You're safe now and I'm not going anywhere," he whispered.<p>

"Promise," she murmured sleepily.

"Yeah, promise," he said as she tiredly closed her eyes.

"Guess what?"

"What," she asked.

"There are a bunch of reporters outside and House, Wilson, and the team are on the roof shooting them with paint ball guns and water balloons." She smiled as she buried her face against his chest.

"That's nice of him," she whispered as she suddenly drifted off to sleep. He gently kissed her forehead as Cuddy quietly walked in and signaled him outside.

"I'll be back," he whispered into her ear even though he knew she was asleep. He kissed her cheek before getting up and going outside. Cuddy was standing outside with the two male nurses. One of them was holding a gauze to his nose. Cuddy right away noticed the blood on his shirt.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she ripped the IV needle out but I took care of it." Cuddy nodded.

"What happened?"

"I walked in and they were restraining her to the bed and trying to sedate her." Cuddy looked at the two sheepish looking nurses.

"I was just changing her IV bags and she woke up and started freaking out."

"Yeah," Bennett agreed as he held his injured nose. "I heard Stevens yelling for some help and I ran in before she can run out the door. She freaked out even more so we tried restraining her to the bed so we could sedate her and then she attacked me." Chase looked at them in disgust.

"You probably woke her up from a nightmare. How do expect her to react when she wakes up and sees she's alone with two guys after everything that's happened," he said angrily. Cuddy shook her head disappointedly.

"Stay away from this room. You're not allowed to treat Dr. Cameron, now go." Once they were gone Cuddy turned to Chase. "I'm sorry Chase. They won't go near her again." Chase nodded gratefully as she handed him an envelope. "These are her STD test results. I thought it be best if you saw them first."

"Thanks," he said as he opened them and sighed in relief. "She's negative for everything." Cuddy nodded with relief.

"One more thing Chase. She has a major case of PTSD. She's going to need medication and lots of therapy."

"I know," he said in a choked voice. "I'll get her all the help she needs. I'm here for her."

"Take all the time off you need and if anything just call me." Chase gave her a weak smile of gratitude.

"Thank you."


	21. Chapter 19 Don't Leave Me

Chapter 19 Don't Leave Me

Chase woke up late in the morning with Cameron by his side. He smiled contently as he held her closely, breathing in her sweet scent. The last time he slept this good was the night before Cameron was taken. He opened his eyes and immediately felt guilty for his comfort when he noticed Cameron's tensed body. She was still asleep but her grip was tight on his sweater. He glanced at the clock, noticing it was almost twelve. He wasn't surprised they slept in late. She kept waking up in bouts of panic during the night and it'll take a while for him to calm her down. Turning back to her, he gently rubbed her back in attempt to calm her down. Her eyes shot open in alarm but she instantly relaxed when she realized it was just Chase.

"Good morning," she said with a weak smile.

"Good morning beautiful," he said, kissing her cheek.

"When can I go home?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Cuddy wants to be sure that all of the drugs are out of your system and if there are no side effects." She looked disappointed but didn't complain just as there was a knock on the door. She sat up fast, grabbing his arm in terror as he sat up as well. Chase noticed the fear flashing across her face. "There's nothing to be afraid of love," he said softly, embracing her into a comforting hug. She was shaking and he reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm going to see who it is."

"Don't leave though," she said, her voice shaking.

"I won't. It'll just be a minute ok." She nodded and hesitated before letting go of his arm. He squeezed her hand reassuringly before getting up and opening the door. He was surprised to see Thirteen standing there with a bag of donuts and three coffees.

"I figured you haven't had breakfast yet," she said. Chase smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," he said as she handed him the bag and two of the coffees. Thirteen nodded.

"I know it's too soon but, can I see her?" Chase hesitated to answer. He wanted to say yes but he wasn't sure of what Cameron's reaction would be. Would she be happy to see her best friend or would she be terrified?

"Please," she said, interrupting his thoughts. "I've missed her so much." He sighed in defeat.

"Let me ask her." Thirteen nodded as he went in, closing the door just a crack.

"Who is it?" Cameron asked. He noticed she was still shaking.

"Thirteen, she brought coffee and donuts," he answered as he set it down on the table. "She wants to see you." Chase noticed her stiffen and her eyes were full of fear. He sat on the edge of the bed and she leaned into him for comfort. He noticed how she would panic when anyone was near her but around him she seemed to relax. She felt safe in his presence and tried to stay as close to him as she possibly can. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Ok but stay with me."

"Of course love," he said as he brought up her bandaged hand and kissed it.

As soon as Chase got up she felt cold without his embrace and pulled the blanket up, hugging it against her chest. He opened the door and Thirteen cautiously walked in, not wanting to scare her. Chase went back over to her and sat next to her, whispering reassuring words. He can feel her death grip on the sleeve of his gray hoodie. Thirteen sensed Cameron's uneasiness and smiled warmly at her.

"Hi Ally," she said as she sat on the chair next to the bed. She attempted to hug her but she shied away.

"Sorry," Cameron mumbled, not meeting Thirteen's eyes. Thirteen's heart melted in her chest and she wanted to make her trust her again. This was her best friend and she was just a shell of the woman she used to be. It was as if she didn't know her anymore but that was going to change. Thirteen smiled and leaned back into her chair.

"Do you have any idea how much Glee you've missed!" she said. She wanted to earn her trust and she figured talking to her would help. Chase was surprised to see Cameron meeting Thirteen's gaze and she smiled. Amusement dancing in her eyes as she quietly asked, "Did they win nationals?"

"No," Thirteen answered, feigning to pout making her laugh for the first time. Chase's eyes lit up and Thirteen smiled as she said, "Oh and Finn and Rachel are together."

"I thought Finn was with Quinn," Cameron said in confusion.

"Not anymore. They broke up."

"Damn," Cameron pouted. Chase noticed her grip loosening on his sweater until she actually let go. Thirteen laughed, so happy to have her friend back. She looked at Chase who smiled at her, mouthing the words thank you.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Thirteen was still talking with Cameron. Chase was thrilled that Thirteen got her to open up and to trust her. He lied besides her, holding her hand as he started drifting off to sleep. He heard nothing but their voices as she and Thirteen talked about nothing important. Suddenly the door flew open with a bang. He felt Cameron jump. His eyes flew open and as soon as he sat up Cameron leaned into him, burying her face into his chest. He noticed her retreating back into the shell that Thirteen had managed to pull her out of. Thirteen furiously stood up, facing House as he wheeled in his whiteboard.<p>

"If you're going to miss deferentials then I'm going to bring it to you. 31 year old man, headaches, hand tremors, and disorientation. Go!"

"House! Get out! You're scaring her!" Chase yelled angrily as he felt Cameron's body rack with quiet sobs. Her grip on his sweater was tight. "It's ok Allison," he whispered, rubbing her back as he held her. "It's just House. He's not going to hurt you. He's just mad at Thirteen." House paid no attention as he wrote the symptoms on the board.

"She'll be fine, tremor guy won't. Differential diagnoses! Go!" "House let's take this outside," Thirteen angrily said, already going over to him and attempting to push the whiteboard outside.

Cameron's heart raced in her chest as she held on to Chase. She was shaking and crying and wished House would just leave. Not only was she terrified of him, she didn't want her former boss seeing her like this.

"Ally," Chase said, taking her face in his hands. "I'm here ok. I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe here." Before she can even respond Foreman and Taub came in, both looking guilty. Cameron jumped and instantly buried her face into his chest again. Foreman shook his head in disgust for his bosses rude invasion.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he and Taub started to push the board out and Thirteen attempted to drag House out of the room. She started to cry hysterically. This was too much for her and she suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Tell them to get out," she cried, sounding breathless.

"Allison?" Chase looked at her in concern as she started gasping for air.

"I can't... can't breathe..." He instantly took her face in his hands.

"Look at me Allison. They're not going to hurt you. Breathe with me. Come on." He took a deep breath and let it out but she was panicking too much to imitate it. Chase noticed this and angrily turned to House.

"She's hyperventilating! House get out!" he yelled as Thirteen grabbed the small brown paper bag that the donuts came in and handed it to Chase. He put it too her face and started coaxing her to breathe as Thirteen finally managed to shove House out of the room and close the door behind them. "That's it, just breathe honey," Chase whispered as she finally took slow breaths. He put the bag down and held her protectively in his arms.

"Ssh, you're ok," he whispered as she silently cried. Anger for House bubbled up in the pit of his stomach. Just when she was relaxed and happy for the first time, House just barges in and ruins everything.

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with you!" Thirteen snapped the moment she shut the door. Foreman and Taub stood in the hall besides the white board.<p>

"Nothing but there is with tremor guy. I think he might actually die!" House exclaimed sarcastically making her glare at him in disgust. He knew Cameron was in there, traumatized and he had the decency to barge in and scare her like that.

"House, stop! You knew Cameron is emotionally unstable and you barge in there like everything's ok. You scared her so bad she started hyperventilating. I know you're an ass but Cameron and Chase don't need this kind of crap from you." House looked at her speechless as she turned and angrily walked away. Taub didn't say anything as he started wheeling the board towards the elevator and Foreman angrily went up to House.

"Fix this," he growled before going after his girlfriend. House rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance but only because he felt guilty not that he'll admit it to anyone. He was so wrapped up in getting a diagnoses that he didn't even think about upsetting Cameron. He turned to the door and softly knocked.

Cameron jumped in fear at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Assumptions of who it could be flashed through her mind making her terrified. What if it's Dean or Tony or what if someone was coming to hurt her and take her away again? She knew Chase wouldn't let any of those things happen but after everything she's been through, she just couldn't trust anyone besides Chase and maybe Thirteen.

"Ssh," Chase comforted her as he rubbed her back. He was still holding her and his presence and words seemed to calm her. "I'm going to see who it is," he said.

"No Robert! Don't answer it," she cried in panic. Chase tried to pull away but she held on tight.

"Allison, honey no one is going to hurt you. I promise," he said softly. She was surprised at how patient he was being with her.

"But what if..."

"No," he cut her off. "Nothing bad is going to happen. Do you trust me?" She stayed quiet. Of course she trusted him but her fear of someone coming in and hurting her was too strong.

"Of course I do Robert but I'm scared."

"I know baby," he whispered, holding her tightly. "But I won't let anything happen. Can I open the door to at least tell them to leave?" Cameron slowly pulled away to look at him.

"Ok but don't let them in."

"I won't," he promised before kissing her on the cheek and getting up. He opened the door and was surprised to see House.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily.

"Jeez, why is everyone so pissy today?"

"House, get to the point so I can get back to my wife," Chase said impatiently. House then looked away, not knowing exactly how to say this.

"Tell Cameron I didn't mean to give her a panic attack." Chase looked at him in surprise.

_Is he apologizing? _he thought but before he can say anything House limped away without another word. Chase looked at him before going back into the room.

"Who was it?" Cameron asked nervously as he sat on the chair next to her bed.

"It was House. I think he apologized to you." Cameron looked at him in disbelief and he smiled as she playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you messing with me honey?" she asked making him laugh.

"No, I'm serious Allison. He said, and I quote, "Tell Cameron I didn't mean to give her a panic attack" and then he left." Cameron looked down at her hands.

"I'm the one who should apologize to him. I overreacted." Hearing this, Chase took her hand.

"Allison, you didn't overreact. After everything you've been through you have a right to be scared. Don't be ashamed."

"Ok," she whispered. "You're right but I still feel bad. House was just being House and to tell you the truth as much as I missed you and everyone else I missed him too." Chase smiled as he kissed her hand.

"Only you would miss him," he said making her smile.

* * *

><p>The next morning Cameron was finally able to go home. Chase gently led her into the house. She was tensed and scared and Chase kept reassuring her that no one was going to take her. He tried his best not to scare her or do anything that might make her feel uncomfortable. He even put Chloe in the backyard so she wouldn't jump on Cameron. He closed the door behind him and watch as she took in her surroundings. It's been so long since she's been home and she didn't think she'd ever be here again. Tears welled up in her eyes but she held them in as she walked over to the couch.<p>

"How does it feel to be home?" he asked as she sat down.

"Great," she whispered, noticing Chloe's leash on the coffee table as Chase came over and sat next to her. She picked it up, observing it as she asked, "You kept Chloe? Where is she?" Chase smiled warmly at her.

"She's huge compared to the last time you saw her. She's in the yard. Do you want me to get her?" She nodded but quickly grabbed his arm in fear as he started to get up. "Allison, it's ok. You're safe in this house. I'm just going to get Chloe." She nodded, reluctantly letting go of his arm. He kissed her cheek before getting up and heading into the kitchen towards the backdoor. Chloe instantly greeted him once he was outside. He knelt down, taking her golden head in his hands.

"Allison's back," he said to her. "And you'd be doing me a huge favor if you didn't freak out and jump on her." She just looked at him as he got up and opened the door, letting her in. As soon as she was in the kitchen she instantly calmed downed and started sniffing the air. Chase followed her into the living room to where Cameron was waiting on the couch. He stood by the doorway and watched the tears welled up in her eyes as Chloe came up to her and started whimpering.

"Hi baby," she whispered as she started petting her. Chloe gently licked her arm once before laying her head on Cameron's knee as she petted her. Chase smiled as she hugged her and before he knew it she closed her eyes, letting the silent tears roll down her cheeks. He just stood there, taking in the sight of Cameron hugging Chloe's head as she cried. He then went over and sat next to her, pulling her into his arms. She jumped severely but relaxed as he comforted her.

"It's ok love. You're home now," he said, his voice cracking with emotion as she cried into his chest.

* * *

><p><em>All she felt was pain as she struggled against her restraints. She was tied to a chair while Kristy, Emma, and Kayla were beating her and yelling in her face. She closed her eyes, trying not to cry, trying not to let their words get to her and make her broken. <em>

_"You're nothing but a whore!" She stiffened against the blows before Kayla grabbed a handful of her hair. "You think you're all tough? Fighting is going to get you no where you little skank! You need to except that you're a whore! You're never going back to your old life! You belong to Dean now! You're his fuck toy!" _

_Another hard hit to the mouth and she spit out blood as they all started beating her. Tears welled up in her eyes but she was too scared to cry. She suddenly felt a cold hand on her throat and gasped for air as Kristy choked her. _

_"Are you broken now bitch?" Tears streamed down her cheeks and all she heard was laughter from the other two as they kept beating her. _

_"Oh we made the tough bitch cry," Emma taunted her as Kristy released her throat and socked hard in the face. _

_"You fucken crybaby!" Kristy yelled at her but the words were coming out distorted and her vision was suddenly blurry. Kayla suddenly hit her hard on the back of her head and all she heard was them yelling at her, their voices mingling together and all of a sudden she heard Chase's voice._

_ "Allison, wake up!"_

Chase was suddenly awaken by Cameron tossing and turning. He turned on the light to see her crying in her sleep. It was as if someone was hurting her. "Allison, wake up!" She cried hysterically as he gently shook her awake and she sat up fast in fear but before he can hold her or even say anything Chloe jumped on the bed making her scream.

"Allison!" he exclaimed as she jumped off the bed and backed up against the wall. Her heart was pounding and tears flowed down her face. Chase was about to go to her but Chloe stood in front of him, growling. She threatened to attack him if he so much as moved.

"Ally, honey I know you're scared but please call her off before she kills me." Cameron seemed to get a whole of herself once she realized his situation.

"Chloe down," she ordered and Chloe instantly backed off and went over to her. He could see her shaking as she took her by the collar and led her out of the room. She stood there, facing the closed door as Chase slowly came up to her. He put his hand her shoulder but she shied away.

"It's ok love. I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered, putting his hand on her waist and pulling her close but she violently pulled away and faced him.

"Don't touch me!" she cried.

"Ok," he said softly. "But can you at least get back to bed. You're exhausted." Cameron seemed to consider it before actually moving to the bed. Chase slowly went over to his side and just as he sat down, she suddenly embraced him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I had a flashback and I just..." She trailed off as she broke down in fresh tears.

"I know love. You don't have to be sorry. You were scared," he said as he lied down, taking her with him. He held her in his arms and it seemed to calm her.

"Stay awake with me," she whispered, sounding exhausted as he suddenly heard Chloe whimpering at the door. He couldn't believe how fast she turned on him and he made a mental note to leave the bedroom door closed at night. He looked down at Cameron, gently brushing the hair out of her face.

"I'll stay awake but you need to sleep."

"No Robert. I'm scared," she cried.

"I know but you need to get some sleep. I'll stay up and leave the light on." She yawned tiredly, losing a hopeless battle.

"Don't leave me, ok," she said, closing her eyes.

"I won't," he whispered as she slowly fell asleep. He watched her as she slept and couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have her back. He gently dried her tears and lovingly kissed her cheek as he took her hand and that was when he noticed something was wrong. He lifted her hand to see that her wedding and engagement ring were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry! I ran out of time and can only upload four chapters. The next time I update, I'll upload an extra one. I hope you enjoyed them:D<strong>


	22. Chapter 20 Give Yourself Some Time

**I'm so sorry it took me a while to update. Its been a hective week for me and I was using up all my computer time in the library to do my essays. I want to thank my sister Chase'sGirl19 and Loki luvs evee for sticking up for me and my story. I sent that person a message but never heard back. Salvatore Riina, if you're reading this I just realized why your name sounded so familier. You left a negative review in my first story "Can't Dream Without You" Why are you still wasting your time by reading my stories if you don't like them? (pathetic) And one more thing, Loki luvs evee I hope you're feeling better. I usually write my stories in my ipod touch notes and was going to send you an early chapter when I got your review but you don't have an account :( Anyway I hope you enjoy these next chapters :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 Give Yourself Some Time<p>

Cameron woke up to see Chase watching her. "Good morning love," he said softly, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled tiredly.

"Good morning handsome," she said before yawning. "I'm sorry about last night. Did you get any sleep? I shouldn't have asked you to stay up. You're tired too!"

"No, don't worry about it Ally," he said, putting his fingers to her lips. "Are you okay with going to the hospital today?" he asked.

"For what?" she asked, already tensing. The thought of being around all those people and having them stare at her made her stomach turn.

"Today's your appointment with the therapist."

"Oh," she mumbled, looking down at her hands.

"Allison," he sighed, concern filling his blue eyes as he gently lifted her chin so that she would look at him. "If you're not ready I understand. We can reschedule."

"No, it's better if I get this over with," she said. "But I don't want you in there. I don't want you to hear everything that happened to me. It's too..." she trailed off and tears threatened to fall. Images of her past flashed through her mind and she started to shake. Chase noticed her distress and held her close, trying to calm her down.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to and if you do then you can tell me when you're ready. I'm here whenever you want to talk." She smiled lovingly. She didn't know how she got so lucky to have a husband like Chase. He understood her perfectly and even after everything that had happened, he never left her side. She gently kissed his cheek before resting her head on his chest.

"I love you Robert."

* * *

><p>"Allison, you don't have to do this," Chase said as Cameron stood frozen outside of her therapist's door.<p>

"No," she said shakily. "I want to..."

"But?" he asked encouragingly when she trailed off.

"I'm scared to be alone with her but I don't want you in there." He took her hand, giving her support.

"She's not going to hurt you Allison. She's going to help you."

"I know but what if she..."

"Nothing's going to happen," he interrupted her as he took off his gray hoodie. "Here take this." She took it, looking at him questioningly. "When you start to get scared hold it close, close your eyes, and pretend I'm there holding you." Tears threatened to fall as she hugged him.

"Thank you Robert." He then pulled away and took her face in his hands.

"If anything, I'm right here okay."

"Okay," she said, trying to be confident as he opened the door.

* * *

><p>Cameron held Chase's hoodie close to her chest, breathing in his scent as Dr. Aldrin asked a set of routine questions. Dr. Aldrin was a young good looking woman who seemed to be in her mid thirties. She was nice and understanding and Cameron right away felt comfortable enough to be alone in her presence.<p>

"Would you like to tell me what happened the night that you were taken?" Dr. Aldrin asked gently. Cameron nodded, trying to keep herself calm.

_Robert is just outside,_ she told herself. She took a deep breath and started to speak. "Robert was working the nightshift in the OR so I was going home alone. The parking lot was dark and I felt like someone was following me but I thought I was just being paranoid so I kept walking but then I heard it again so I turned..."

"What did you see Allison?" she asked, encouraging her to go on.

"I saw a shadow of a man so I turned and started running to my car but before I can even get in, he grabbed me from behind. He... he told me if I scream, he'll kill me. He said to stop struggling and then shoved a cloth of chloroform over my face. That's all I remember before passing out."

Dr. Aldrin listened closely, asking, "And what happened when you woke up?" Cameron's heart started to beat rapidly in her chest and she closed her eyes, breathing in Chase's scent for comfort.

_She was restrained on the wooden table. She screamed in pain as Diane jammed the taser into her side at the same time Dean brought down the cane to her legs. The combination was unbearable and her body wouldn't stop jolting. _

"Allison, are you okay?" Dr. Aldrin asked, concern clouding her eyes. Cameron opened her eyes but wouldn't make eye contact. Her gaze was distant as if she were far away from this place.

"Yeah, I um... woke up on this cold floor in some room. I was bound and gagged and I can hear them talking. When they untied me and took off the gag I socked the woman, Diane hard in the face and ran. I was terrified and I didn't even know where I was. I just had to get out of there but before I can even reach the door I felt painful shocks on my neck radiating to the rest of my body. I just barely noticed the shock collar around my neck when Diane came up to me and smacked me and her husband, Dean told her to take me to..." Cameron trailed off, not wanting to go on. The memory and the pain from that first night was still fresh in her mind. Noticing her hesitation, Dr. Aldrin put down her clipboard and glasses on the table and went over to Cameron, sitting next to her on the couch.

"It's ok Allison," she said softly when Cameron shied away. She took her hand and asked, "Where did she take you?" Tears welled up in her eyes but she tried her hardest not to cry.

"They took me to the basement," she said darkly.

"And what was down there?"

"Three small dungeons, a wooden table with restraints and a wall full of whips, canes, and tasers."

"What did they do Allison?" Dr. Aldrin asked, encouraging her to go on. Cameron took a shaky breath, the memory still so painful.

"I fought against them as much as I could but they forced me on the table and retrained me. I kept pulling, trying to get free and I can feel the leather cutting into my skin but it was useless. I knew the punishment was going to happen anyway but before they started, Dean noticed my wedding and engagement ring. I tried to stop him but he took them anyway and Diane just shoved the taser into my side. After that the punishment began. He whipped me with the cane and if I screamed or messed up on the counting Diane would taser me. The last one they did it together and the combination was fierce and I just passed out." Tears were rapidly streaming down her cheeks and Dr. Aldrin hugged her, trying to calm her down.

"We can stop here for today," she said, pulling away. "You did a really good job for your first session. What you have gone through is terrible and I'm sure there's a lot more that you haven't told me but I promise you Allison, I'm going to help you get through it, okay." Cameron nodded, clutching the sweater tighter. She was shaking and crying and all she wanted was to go home and be with Chase.

"Can I go now?" she asked, tearfully.

"Of course," she said, giving her a warm smile. "Do you want me to get Robert first?" She only nodded and Dr. Aldrin got up, heading to the door. When she opened it she found Chase sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. She closed the door as he got up, facing her.

"How is she?" he asked worriedly.

"She did great. She cooperated but I'm worried for her. She's really emotional right now and I was hoping you can calm her down before leaving. I don't want her walking through the hospital in this state. Right now anything can trigger a panic attack. I'm also going to prescribe her some Prozac for her PTSD." Chase nodded gratefully but he was also worried. She didn't have to explain to him what PTSD is. He knew what it was and it'll take a while for Cameron to recover from this. Dr. Aldrin handed him the prescription and their next appointment date.

"Go ahead. I'll wait out here," she said.

"Thanks," he said before going in to see Cameron sitting on the couch in silent tears. She held his sweater tight to her chest and her gaze seemed far away. She jumped when he sat next to her and he held her in his arms. "You did a good job honey," he said as she burst into more tears. She buried her face into his hoodie.

"It hurts," she whispered.

"I know," he said. "But this is going to help you. It'll be ok Allison. I'll be here for you and Dr. Aldrin is going to help you get through it too."

"I know but when will I get better. I hate feeling like this Robert. I hate being scared and weak. I hate clinging to you every second but I can't help it. I'm just so scared all the time and I don't know how to deal with it." Chase moved her face from the sweater and held her tear stricken face in his hands.

"You well get better. It's just going to take a while. You're allowed to feel scared and cling to me after everything that's happen but you're far from weak. You're strong for surviving Allison, for coming to see Dr. Aldrin and talking about it in your first session. You're going to be ok honey. Just give yourself some time." She broke down in more tears and Chase pulled her into his comforting embrace. She knew he was right but it was hard. She felt like she didn't know herself anymore and wanted more than anything to get better, to be herself again.


	23. Chapter 21 I Trust You

Chapter 21 I Trust You

"Allison, you have to eat," said Chase. They had just come home from the hospital and were at the table eating lunch but Cameron hardly even touched her food. She couldn't after relieving what she had gone through in therapy. Her stomach felt like it was turning and she was afraid that if she put anything in it then she'll just throw it all up.

"I'm not hungry," she said, looking at the sandwich in front of her.

"Honey you have to eat. Dr. Aldrin said it's important to bring your weight back up. Plus you hardly even ate anything at breakfast and that was hours ago."

"I'm just not hungry right now," she said stubbornly.

"At least take a couple of bites."

"I'll eat later," she said, getting up.

"Allison stop," said Chase, getting up and taking her arm which was a big mistake because she jumped in fear and the plate crashed to the floor. Chloe got ready to run for the food but Chase instantly turned to her.

"Chloe stay," he ordered. She whimpered but kept her gaze fixed on the sandwich.

"I'm sorry! Please don't punish me," Cameron cried. He looked at her in confusion, her whole body shaking in fear and she looked as if she were on the verge of a panic attack.

"Allison what are you talking about?" he asked as he stepped closer to her and she visibly jumped and stepped back.

"I was bad. I'm sorry," she whispered as she suddenly got to her knees, her eyes averted to the floor just like Dean had taught her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he suddenly realized what she was doing. He guessed this was what Dean forced her to do whenever she was in his presence or if she was bad, he didn't know. He went over to her and knelt down in front of her, tilting her chin so she would look at him.

"Allison, I don't care that you broke the plate. I'm not going to punish you and you don't have to get down on your knees like this. I just wanted you to get something in your stomach." She didn't say anything, she just nodded and he took her in his arms, holding her as she cried. "Shh it's ok," he comforted her in a soothing voice as he stood both of them up.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he pulled away, making sure Chloe stayed away from the sandwich and broken glass.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm really sorry."

"It's ok. You don't have to be sorry. Go eat something ok. I'll clean this up." She nodded before walking into the kitchen. Chloe whimpered again and he tossed her the sandwich before getting the broom and dustpan and sweeping up the broken glass. He couldn't believe what she had done. She was so scared he was going to punish her to the point that she got down on her knees. As a doctor he knew she was traumatized and would mostly likely resort back to old behavior that was forced upon her. It wasn't her fault but it just freaked him out that she thought he would actually punish her. She came out with a new sandwich and didn't say a word as she sat on the table and slowly started to eat it. He stopped what he was doing and sat next to her. He had to make sure that she knew he was never going to punish her like Dean had.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Allison," he said softly when she didn't look at him. Her blue - gray eyes were fixed on the sandwich. "But I just need you to know that I would never punish you for anything." She stopped eating at this point, her gaze still fixed on her plate. "Allison, please look at me," he said quietly. She slowly turned to him and he almost turned away when he saw her sad fearful eyes. He wasn't getting through to her so he had to try a different approach.

"Ally, why did you get down on your knees?"

"I didn't want to get punished," she mumbled.

"Is that what Dean made you do?" She nodded solemnly.

"I'm not Dean, honey. You're not in that place anymore. You're home now and you don't have to get on your knees anymore. I'm never going to hurt you or punish you the way he did." Tears welled up in her eyes and her voice cracked with emotion as she said, "I know Robert but I just got really scared. I couldn't help it and I just thought that was what I had to do."

"Allison, you don't ever have to get on your knees again. There is nothing that you can do that will make me punish you. There's no reason for you to be afraid of me. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I do," she whispered. She suddenly took him by surprise by kissing him fully on the lips. He stiffened at first but then kissed her back. She held his face in her hands and he ran his fingers through her brown hair. She moaned quietly in his mouth before they slowly pulled away. "I trust you Robert," she whispered, her eyes sparkling with love and passion and he couldn't help but smile at her.

* * *

><p>"Robert?" she asked as they sat on the couch watching TV two weeks later. She was cuddled against him and he had his arm around her, holding her close.<p>

"Yeah babe," he answered.

"Um... nothing," she said. He looked at her, recognizing that face. There was something she wanted to talk about.

"I know that face," he teased her making her smile. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I uh... well I was thinking... When can I go back to work?" Hearing this, he literally almost dropped the control. In the mental and emotional state she was in, she wasn't ready especially after what happened two weeks ago when she dropped the sandwich.

Pressing mute on the TV, he asked, "Are you sure you're ready to go back so soon?" Cameron nodded.

"What's going to happen when you go back to work? I don't want to be here alone doing nothing when I could be working. I haven't been able to work in over a year and I really miss it." He knew she was right. She had to go back at some point. Maybe it'll even be good for her. He took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll talk to Cuddy about it."


	24. Chapter 22 Just A Dream

Chapter 22 Just A Dream

The next morning Chase and Cameron went to the hospital. Chase had called Cuddy to let her know they were coming. "Chase, Cameron, how can I help you?" she asked as they all sat on the couches.

"I want to start working again," Cameron said straight out. "It doesn't have to be in the ER. I could do little stuff like paperwork or something." Cuddy could see it in her face how terrified she was to be in her presence but she tried to hide it, tried to appear strong even if she had a tight grip on Chase's hand. She admired Cameron's bravery and wished she can give her a job but unfortunately she couldn't. Cameron still needed her medical license renewed and she needed to be cleared by Dr. Aldrin but before she can start to explain House burst in making Cameron jump. Chase instantly put his arm around her trying to calm her. He glared at House as he sat on the couch next to Cuddy.

"What? Don't stop talking because I'm here," he said sarcastically.

"House please leave. This is a private conversation," Cuddy said, her voice full of annoyance.

"No, it's fine," Cameron said, determined to prove that House's presence wasn't bothering her. House was scaring her but she tried her best to suck it up. If she wanted any kind of job then she would have to show Cuddy and Chase that she was ready.

"Cameron I'd really love to give you something but not until your license is renewed and Dr. Aldrin clears you. I'm sorry," Cuddy said guiltily.

"No... I understand," Cameron said disappointedly.

"You know it's funny you brought this up Cameron," House said. "I came here to force Cuddy into letting me hire a secretary. Ever since you resigned a few years ago the office had been a mess, mail everywhere, uncompleted files collecting dust, Tuab makes disgusting coffee. You're perfect for the job until your license comes in and the shrink gives you the ok." Cuddy just looked at House speechless, not knowing what Chase and Cameron's reactions will be. She looked at them, noticing Cameron's face remained emotionless while Chase looked genuinely pissed.

"She did not go to med school just to become your secretary," he said darkly.

"Robert stop," Cameron told him before turning her attention to House and Cuddy. "Do you mind if we have a minute alone?" she asked as she stood.

"No, not at all," Cuddy said. "We'll be here."

"Are you sure about this?" Chase asked as they walked out of Cuddy's office. Now that they were alone and away from Cuddy and House he could see her visibly relax.

"Yes, I'm going to be ok Robert. If anything Remy will be there. As long as the guys don't get too close I can handle being in the same room as them. Just please let me take this job. I need a distraction and sitting at home isn't going to help me."

_She's right, _he thought in defeat._ Maybe being around House and the team well help with the PTSD._

"Alright," he said. "But if anything happens please page me." She smiled happily and embraced him into a loving hug.

Cuddy and House watched them hug through the glass door of her office. "I guess that's a yes," Cuddy said as she got up and got some paperwork from her desk. "You never bothered to hire a secretary before," she said as she sat back down. "Why now when Cameron is asking for work?"

"Simple," he said. "She needs a distraction and I need someone who can make a decent cup of coffee."

For the next few weeks Cameron worked as House's secretary. She checked his mail, made the coffee, made copies of the case files for the team, brought him food, and filled out the patients charts at the end of each case. House even let her sit in on differentials and contribute. He said it was so that she wouldn't be too rusty when she got her license back. It wasn't a lot but it kept her mind busy throughout the day and she was grateful for that. At first Chase was worried about leaving her alone but as the days passed he started to relax and he realized this was probably the best thing for her right now.

It was night and Chase was still stuck in surgery. He tried to finish on time so he can take Cameron home but unfortunately it was going to take longer then he thought. He was suppose to remove what he thought was a small stomach tumor but once they were in, he discovered it to be bigger than he or Wilson originally thought. It was going to take hours and when Cameron found out she said she didn't mind waiting. He said it wasn't necessary but just by hearing her voice on the phone he knew she was afraid to go home so late by herself so he called Thirteen.

Cameron stood at the door, holding Chloe by her leash as she stared out into the dark parking lot, afraid to move. "Hey, I was looking for you," Thirteen suddenly sounded from behind her. Cameron jumped but relax as she realized it was just Thirteen. Cameron faced her as she said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's ok," she said, tightening her grip on Chloe as she excitedly greeted Thirteen.

"Chase called and asked if I can take you home. He doesn't want you to wait here so long," she explained as she petted Chloe. Cameron nodded, glancing at the parking lot and couldn't help but shiver with nervousness.

"You're afraid to go out there alone," Thirteen stated. She knew it wasn't a question and she turned away in shame.

"I'm sorry it's just that's where it happened and it was dark and no one was there just like right now."

"Allison don't be ashamed. Anyone can understand why you would be afraid to go out there." Cameron nodded and Thirteen gave her reassuring smile. "Come on. We both had a rough day with House. Why don't we go back to my place and order some Chinese food. Foreman won't be home for awhile. House has him carrying out the patient's treatment." Cameron smiled gratefully.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>The girls sat on the couch eating Chinese food and watching the reruns of Glee that Cameron had missed the past year. "I still can't believe Finn and Rachel are together," Cameron said as she took a bite of her food. Remy smiled.<p>

"I don't think they're going to last."

"Why not?" Cameron asked as Thirteen petted Chloe who was sitting on her other side, begging for food.

"They have too many issues and besides you know how these producers are. They don't give what the viewers want and will create all kinds of pointless drama. They'll be over by the end of the season." Cameron let out a small laugh but stopped when she noticed Thirteen sneaking Chloe some chicken.

"Remy stop feeding her."

"But she loves it," Thirteen laughed as Chloe happily ate her treat.

"You're spoiling her."

"I'm her Aunty Remy. I'm so suppose to spoil her."

"Fine, it's too late anyway," she laughed but instantly got quiet when she noticed the leather jacket on the recliner. "Remy did you get a new jacket?"

"No, why?" she asked, not taking her eyes from Chloe as she fed her more chicken. Cameron put down her plate and slowly got up, going over to the recliner and picking up the leather jacket. She held it close to her chest suddenly remembering the last time she saw it. The disoriented feeling when she woke up, the harsh voices of Dean and another man, the musty air, the dimmed lighting, naked, drugged, and restrained to the bed. She couldn't even scream. She was powerless as the man got on top, crushing her. Her gaze was fixed on the leather jacket as he violently raped her and all she could do was cry.

"Allison?" Thirteen asked in concern when she noticed her staring at the jacket, tears slowly coming down her cheeks. She went over to her just as Foreman walked in. Cameron jumped, dropping the jacket and grabbing Thirteen's arm in fear.

"No, don't let him hurt me!" she cried. "Remy please!" Foreman just stood there confused as Thirteen took an hysterical Cameron into her arms, trying to calm her down. With a guilty face, he realized that he had scared her and quickly went over to her.

"Cameron I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to..." he trailed off when she shied away, her tears coming down faster.

"Ally it's ok. It's just Foreman. He's not going to hurt you," Thirteen said.

"I know. I know I'm sorry," she cried as Foreman picked up the jacket.

"I'll put this away," he said, using it as an excuse to leave them alone.

"It's ok Ally, breathe," Remy said softy. She can feel Cameron's heart racing. Any faster she would start to hyperventilate. She led her over to the couch and sat down. "Allison, come on follow my breathing," she said, holding her close. She tightened her grip on Thirteen's arm as she tried to control her rapid breaths.

"I want Robert," she whispered.

"I know but first you need to calm down before you pass out." She can feel Thirteen's steady heart rate and the soothing rhythm of her breathing and tried her best to follow it. She felt Thirteen rubbing her back and it wasn't long till she was able to calm herself. They just sat there in silence and Chloe was now snuggled against Cameron.

"How did you get the jacket? I left it at the pit," she said, her voice shaking at the memory of that horrible place.

"Foreman and Chase were tracking you down and they went there to look for you. Foreman found the jacket. He knew it was mine because my iPod was in the pocket." Cameron stayed quiet, absentmindedly petting Chloe's furry head. "That was what your flashback was about," Remy stated. She nodded, not meeting her gaze. Her voice had no emotion in it as she spoke.

"I woke up in the musty room naked and restrained to the bed. I knew I was drugged because I couldn't move or even scream. All I could do was stare at your jacket the whole time I was... I was being..." she trailed off, unable to say the words out loud. Thirteen must have understood because she didn't push her to say anything. She just took her hand and pulled her into a comforting hug.

An hour later Cameron had fallen asleep with her head resting on Thirteen's shoulder. Foreman slowly walked in, not wanting to scare Cameron. "It's ok. She's asleep," Thirteen said when she saw him. He sighed in relief as he went over and sat next to her.

"Chase is on his way. I told him what happened." She nodded.

"It took me a while to calm her down. She had a flashback of the pit." Foreman shook his head in disgust.

"That place is sick. I wish she never had to go to that place."

"So do I," she sighed.

"Do you think she'll ever come out of this?" he asked.

"Honestly, I don't know but she's strong. Hopefully she will."

* * *

><p><em>"I told you to rough her up a bit not give her a fucken concussion!" Cameron suddenly woke up, fear welling up inside of her as she heard the doctor's voice but sighed in relief as she realized it was coming from outside of the room. She then began to panic as she realized she was naked and restrained to the bed. Ignoring the voices in the hall, she instantly started to struggle, not even noticing the doctor coming in. He chuckled and she instantly stilled as he came over to her. <em>

_"Please, just let me go," she said quietly as he invaded her personal space by getting on top of her. She started to weakly struggle, her head pounding. _

_"You know I can't do that," he said in a sickening fake sweet voice. "You have a concussion and I have a way of keeping you awake." He kissed her hard without warning and the next thing she knew, he entered her making her scream. The violent sex went on and off for hours and just when she thought she might pass out she heard Chase's voice echoing in the room and she realized she was dreaming. _

_"Allison! Wake up!" _

_She cried hysterically at his voice as Dr. Evans kept thrusting. His body was flush against hers and he seemed too focused to even notice she was crying. _

_"Come on love, wake up," she heard Chase whispering into her ear. Desperately wanting this nightmare to end, she closed her eyes and Dr. Evan's crushing weight and violent thrusting was gone. _

"Allison." Chase's soothing voice was all she heard as she opened her eyes, quickly sitting up in fear. Chase sat up and instantly pulled her into his arms. The lamp was on and she wondered how long he was trying to wake her up.

"It's ok baby," he whispered softly in her ear.

"He wouldn't get off of me," she cried. "I tried but he wouldn't stop."

"I know but you're safe now. You're ok." She didn't say anything else. The room was silent except from her cries and Chloe whimpering and scratching at the other side of the door. He glanced at the clock to see it was four in the morning and Chloe needed to go out. He can feel Cameron's body shaking out of fear and her grip was tight on his shirt. She was so scared he knew she would have a heart attack if he were to leave the room. Feeling guilty, he ignored Chloe and continued to comfort his wife.

An hour had passed and Chloe became quiet, a little too quiet and he prayed she didn't release herself somewhere in the house. "Robert?" Cameron finally said.

They were both laying down now and Chase held her close to his body. She had stopped crying a while ago and for the last twenty minutes she just stared off into space, not saying a word. She looked at him, noticing how tired his eyes looked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"You look so tired," she whispered, her voice full of guilt.

"Don't worry about me Ally. I'm fine. I'm worried about you."

"I'm sorry," her voice started to tremble. At those words his heart broke as he kissed her softly on the lips before looking into her blue - gray eyes.

"Don't be sorry Allison. None of this is your fault. I won't let anything else happen to you ok." She nodded and gently kissed him back but this time it was full of passion. Their kisses became longer and deeper and they both realized how much they missed this. Their hands started exploring each other and their movements became faster.

"Robert," she whispered as she felt Chase's hand on her waist and his other going through her brown hair as he kissed her neck. She started to shake in fear as she remembered her dream and what Dr. Evans did to her for hours. In the heat of the moment, he didn't hear her. He kept kissing her neck as his hand slid inside her pants, massaging her thigh.

"Robert," she said shakily. Her heart was racing now and she could barely even breathe at this point. Flashes of Dr. Evans flooded her mind and tears of panic started streaming down her cheeks. It was all too much and before she knew it the room change and Dr. Evans was suddenly on top of her.

"Get off of me!" she screamed, pushing him off of her. Chase looked at her in shock and he suddenly realized what he was doing.

"Allison I'm sorry," he said guiltily, the sound of his voice snapping her out of the flashback. She was shaking in fear as he reached out to her but she instantly shied away.

"It's ok," he whispered, looking into her eyes and pleading with her to trust him again. It worked because she slowly leaned into his embrace and tightly held on to him. "I'm sorry Love. I'm so sorry," he whispered.


	25. Chapter 23 All The Right Things

Chapter 23 All The Right Things

The sound of a phone ringing startled her awake but she relaxed when she realized it was just her cell. "Ssh, it's ok. I got you," Chase mumbled, pulling her close. His eyes were closed and she can tell he was half asleep. Deciding to let her voicemail get it, she snuggled deeper into his arms. The ringing soon stopped and she can feel herself drifting but groaned in frustration when her cell started up again. Annoyed, she sat up and grabbed it from the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Ally, it's mom," said the teary voice of Sheryl Cameron.

"Mom," she whispered on the verge of tears. Hearing that, Chase instantly sat up to see her getting up and going into the bathroom. He knew she was going to be in there for a while so he got up and decided to take Chloe out. Afraid of what he'll see, he stepped out of the room where she instantly greeted him. She was sad and whimpering as if she felt guilty and he knew she had released herself somewhere in the house.

"It's ok girl," he said, knowing it was his fault. He went into the kitchen and grimaced at the pile of dog shit on the floor in front of the back door. "Mommy doesn't have to know about this," he told her as he cleaned it up and took her outside.

He gave Chloe a twenty minute walk, glad that Cameron had grown used them over the past few weeks. Before she would freak out on being alone so he wouldn't be able to take Chloe out. She would just go out in the backyard and he knew that was making her restless. So it took lot of patience getting Cameron to get used to the morning walks. He just always made sure he wasn't gone for over twenty minutes. As he walked he kept going over what had happened last night in his head. He had gotten so caught up in the moment that he didn't realize her becoming uncomfortable. He felt so bad for scaring her last night. The way she looked at him and shied away from his touch made feel like a monster. He didn't mean to scare her and so he planned on talking to her when he got back. He had to make sure she still trusted him.

When he got home she was still talking on the phone and probably never even noticed he was gone so he decided to make some breakfast. By the time he finished she finally came out, her eyes were teary as if she had been crying.

"Allison? Are you ok?" he asked, going up to her.

"Yeah, I just talked to my parents and it was pretty emotional. They're flying out as soon as they can." He nodded his approval as he led her to the table.

"Come on, eat breakfast before we leave for therapy." She sat down, looking at the French toast and eggs in surprise.

"Wow, you made breakfast?" He nodded as he took a bite of his own food. "Thank you honey," she smiled at him before taking a bite. It was quiet as they ate and they both knew what the other one was thinking.

"Allison, about last night I'm really sorry," he said sincerely. The raw guilt in his eyes was enough to break her heart. She stopped eating as he said, "I should have realized how uncomfortable you were getting. I was just so caught up in the moment of being with you. I've really missed you." She got up and sat next to him, pulling him into her embrace.

"No, don't do this Robert. Don't feel guilty," she said, pulling away to look at him. "It's me ok. I wanted to do it as much as you did but I got scared. I've missed you too but I'm just not ready. I promise you someday but right now let's just take it easy." He nodded in understanding and he felt like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders when she said, "I still trust you honey." He couldn't believe it. It was like she read his mind and he gave her a loving smile. She gently pulled him into a sweet kiss that was full of love and promise.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you'll be ok alone?" Chase asked. It was the evening and Cameron's parents had managed to get an evening flight the same day they called. Chase had to go pick them up but he was worried about leaving Cameron alone for so long. She wasn't comfortable going into a crowded airport and would rather stay here.<p>

"Yeah and besides I need to finish cleaning up the guest room." He sighed in defeat as he hugged her.

"Call if anything ok."

"Ok," she answered as she kissed him goodbye.

"Come Chloe," he said when they finally pulled away. He put her leash on and reluctantly left Cameron alone.

Since Cameron's dad was allergic to dogs he left Chloe at Foreman's for the week and headed to the airport. He stood at the baggage claim waiting for Sheryl and Daniel. He was a little nervous. The last time they saw each other Daniel almost punched him. He was so angry and blamed Chase for letting that happen to his daughter. Growing impatient, he debated whether leaving Cameron alone this long for the first time was really a good idea. He hoped to God she wasn't scared or having a panic attack when there was no one there to comfort her.

"Robert!" a familiar voice called out, pulling him from his train of thought. Sheryl rushed over and embraced him into a loving hug. When Cameron was kidnapped she never blamed him. She worried about him instead. "How are you Robert? You look tired. Are you getting any sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?"

"Better now that Ally's home. Where is she?" she asked as Daniel came up to them.

"She's waiting at home," Chase answered as he looked at him.

"Hello sir," he greeted politely but Daniel only glared at him. He was obviously still angry at him. Annoyed at her husband's behavior, Sheryl cleared her throat as if she were reminding him something.

"Oh um... sorry about the last time we saw each other. I guess it's not your fault and thank you for finding our daughter." Even though he knew this was Sheryl's doing he was relieved that he wasn't going to get yelled at or hit. Chase nodded his acceptance as he picked up some of the luggage.

"I appreciate your apology sir."

* * *

><p>Once Chase pulled over in front of the house he shut off the engine and stopped them before they can even open the doors. "Wait, I want to talk to you about Allison." They looked at him questioningly, their faces full of concern for their only daughter.<p>

"What's wrong Robert?" Sheryl asked shakily.

"She's been through so much and she isn't the same person. Because of the PTSD she has panic attacks and she's easily frightened so don't worry if she shies away from you." Shock was written all over their faces but they only nodded and followed Chase outside and up to the front door of the house.

"Let me go in first," he said, not knowing what to expect. He opened the door and Cameron right away embraced him into a tight hug. She was wearing his gray hoodie and was violently shaking out of fear.

"You're shaking. I shouldn't have left you alone."

"No, Robert I'm fine now. Where are my parents?" He turned and nodded for them to come in. As soon as Sheryl saw Cameron, silent tears started streaming down her cheeks. Cameron jumped when she hugged her but she didn't shy away. "Mom don't cry. Look I'm ok."

"I know honey but I'm just so happy to see you." After a while her mom pulled away.

"Hi sweet pea," Daniel said softly as he pulled his baby girl into a loving hug.

They spent the evening eating dinner and watching movies. Chase sat on the couch with Cameron sleeping against his shoulder and Sheryl and Daniel sat together in the love seat. Chase wrapped his arm lovingly around Cameron as she slept. He was a little worried that she might have a nightmare with her patents here but she looked so peaceful and he didn't want to wake her. Instead, he let her sleep and put his head back, feeling tired from the day's events. He didn't even notice himself drifting till he fell into a deep sleep.

Daniel turned off the movie as soon as it finished and was about to wake the sleeping couple when Sheryl stopped him. "No honey, let them sleep." She pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch and gently laid it on top of them. She lovingly kissed her daughter's forehead before taking her husband's hand and leading him to the guest room.

_ Chase opened his door and was surprised to see Cameron standing there. He was sure he was never going to see her again. She turned to him, speechless and they just stared at each other for a second. _

_"Hi," he said, finally finding his voice which was at least a pitch higher._

_ "It's Tuesday," she said. He smiled in amusement as he stepped out. _

_"Uhh... no it's Monday." _

_"I know," she said quietly as she went up the steps and stood so close to him he can smell her vanilla scent. Her eyes were sparkling as she said, "I didn't feel like waiting." They smiled lovingly at each other and Chase took a moment to process what was happening. He waited so long for this to happen and he finally got the girl of his dreams. Without another thought he pulled her into a passionate kiss._

Chase was suddenly startled from his dream by Cameron's moving and murmuring in her sleep. "Ssh," he whispered, holding her closer. He tiredly opened his eyes realizing it was dark and they were still in the living room. He didn't even remember falling asleep but he snapped back to reality when Cameron suddenly yelled out, "No! Get off me!" She was struggling against something he couldn't see and was frantically squeezing her legs together.

"No! Please no!"

_Oh crap,_ he thought as he struggled to reach the lamp before she wakes up. From past nights he learned to sleep with the light on because if she woke up from a nightmare and couldn't recognize him she'll go into a full blown panic attack. Unfortunately he couldn't reach it in time and she woke up screaming when she saw his dark figure.

"Allison!" he exclaimed, grabbing her arms. She was crying hysterically and he didn't like the sound of her breathing.

"No! Get away from me!" she cried as she tried pushing him away.

"Allison it's me! Robert!" he exclaimed, desperately trying to calm her down just as her parents rushed in and turned on the ceiling light. Unfortunately it only made it worse cause she freaked out even more. She violently jumped in fear and fell back, hitting her head on the coffee table with a sickening crack.

"Allison!" Chase exclaimed in panic as he and her parents rushed to her side. She was in tears and was shaking in pain. She looked at him with fearful eyes.

"Don't hurt me," she murmured.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly as he lifted her and gently took her in his arms. "It's ok baby. It's just me. It's Robert," he whispered as he noticed the blood on the floor. He instantly put his hand on the back of her head, feeling the warm sticky blood as he put pressure on her wound. She whimpered in pain and her breath hitched in her throat as she finally snapped out of her flashback.

"Robert it hurts," she murmured.

"We have to get you to the hospital," he said, examining the deep gash on the back of her head.

"No!" she exclaimed. "There's too many people! I can't be around them! I... I can't..." she exclaimed, starting to panic again.

"Calm down love," he said, rubbing her back as he looked up at her parents. They seemed to be frozen in shock. "Daniel get a warm wet towel and my cell. Sheryl get her Prozac. They're in the kitchen." They instantly snapped out of their shocked state and did as they were told. When they were gone he turned his attention back to Cameron. She was pale and shaking. Her grip on his shirt was tight and silent sobs racked her body.

"Come on, I have to get you up."

"No," she said. "Don't take me there. Please Robert."

"Honey you need to get stitches and you can go into shock. You might even have a concussion." More sobs racked her body and he knew the fear was taking over the doctor side in her. "Ok, how about I call Cuddy and ask for a private room. Thirteen can treat you." At the sound of Thirteen's name she finally started to calm down and slowly nodded.

"I don't feel so good," she said, pulling away from him.

"Hold on," he said in alarm as he quickly grabbed the empty popcorn bowl from the coffee table and held it under her chin just as she started throwing up. He held back her blood soaked hair. "It's ok," he said softly as she finally finished. Daniel came in with a towel and Chase's cell but when he got close to Cameron, she shied away and buried herself into Chase's arms. He looked hurt as he handed the items to Chase. He put the towel on her wound and shoved the cell into his pocket.

"I'm so tired," she whispered.

"Don't close your eyes love. Come on stay with me. You can do it," he said, trying to keep her awake as Sheryl came in with the Prozac and a glass of water. She handed them to Chase who gave Cameron the pills and helped her wash them down with the water. "Ok?" he whispered. She nodded and Sheryl's heart broke at the sight of Chase and Cameron on the floor, him holding her as he held the towel to her wound.

"Ally," she said, putting her hand on Cameron's arm to comfort her but she jumped and started to panic again. She attempted to get up and run but Chase held her down.

"It's just your mom honey. She's not going to hurt you." Sheryl looked just as hurt as Daniel and broke down in slow silent tears. Daniel embraced her as Chase said, "Ok Ally, I'm going to pick you up and carry you to the car." She nodded and he can tell the Prozac was working. He stood up, taking her in his arms as Daniel opened the door and they all went out to the car. Luckily Daniel knew where the hospital was so he drove with Sheryl sitting in the front seat. Chase was in the back with Cameron, keeping her awake and putting pressure on her wound. After he called Cuddy he called Thirteen.

* * *

><p>Foreman was suddenly awakened by Thirteen's cell. He turned on the lamp and turned to his sleeping girlfriend. He thought she looked cute with her arm around Chloe. Even though he didn't want to wake her he knew it could be the hospital. "Remy, your cell's ringing," he said, gently shaking her awake. She groaned in annoyance as she reached over Chloe and grabbed her cell from the nightstand.<p>

"Hello," she answered sleepily.

"Thirteen it's Chase. I need you at the hospital." Hearing the panic in his voice, she sat up and asked, "What happened?"

"It's Cameron. She had a nightmare and woke up panicking and she hit her head. She'll need stitches but she won't let anyone but you treat her. I would do it but I can't. I'm shaking and I'll mess up."

"Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes." She hanged up and quickly got up and started getting dressed.

"What happened?" Foreman asked worriedly.

"That was Chase. Cameron had a panic attack and hit her head. She needs stitches and Chase can't do it. I'm the only one she trusts." Hearing this, he got up and quickly started getting dressed as well.

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

><p>Cameron trembled in pain and fear. She can feel Chase putting pressure on her wound. She didn't know what happened. First she woke up in a dark room and couldn't recognize the dark figure in front of her and then the next thing she knew she was on the floor bleeding and was in tremendous pain.<p>

"You just have to hold on a little longer Ally. We're here," Chase said softly as the car came to a stop. As he lifted her out of the car she tighten her grip on him as if she'll lose him if she lets go. She was scared and just wanted to be near him. He quickly rushed her over to the hospital entrance with her parents right behind him. She can see Cuddy, Thirteen, and Foreman standing at the entrance with a gurney. Fear started to overwhelm her again.

_They're going to take me,_ she thought in panic as Chase sat her on the gurney but she wouldn't let him go. "No Robert," she whispered through tears.

"It's ok Ally," he said. "They're not going to hurt you and I'm not leaving you ok." At those words she slowly let go and let Chase lie her down. Blood was soaked in her hair and dripping down her neck. The pain was bad and she felt dizzy and cold. She knew she was at risk of going into shock.

"Get her to an empty room and treat her there. There's too many people in the ER," Cuddy said to Thirteen and Foreman. They nodded and quickly wheeled her away.

Cameron held on tightly to Chase's hand as she was wheeled into a private room while her parents were in the waiting room. He sat next to her on the chair, still holding her hand as Thirteen and Foreman started working on her wound. Her heart was racing with fear. She wanted Foreman to get out and leave her alone with Chase and Thirteen but she knew he was just trying to help her. Once she was stabilized Thirteen got ready to soucher her up. Foreman turned her so that she was facing Chase. She flinched at his touch and he saw nothing but fear in her eyes.

"It's ok Cameron," he said softly. "Thirteen is just going to do your souchers and then we're going to give you an MRI to make sure you don't have a concussion."

Cameron nodded and turned her gaze to Chase who squeezed her hand. Not wanting to startle her and hurt her with the needle, Thirteen said, "I'm going to start now ok Ally." Cameron didn't answer but winced in pain when she felt the needle entering her skin.

"You're okay," Chase whispered as she closed her eyes, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Allison this isn't your fault. You were scared," Chase said. He wanted to comfort her, to hold her but he couldn't without interfering with Thirteen's souchers. So instead he held her hand and whispered soothing words to calm her.

Once they were done Cameron was taken to an MRI. Chase stood behind Thirteen and Foreman, keeping his gaze fixed on the screens. Thirteen turned to Chase, noticing his tired and concerned expression. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah why," he asked, playing dumb. Thirteen looked at him and he sighed in defeat.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I feel like me being here is not enough. I failed at keeping her safe when she was kidnapped and now I failed tonight. She got hurt and I couldn't stop it from happening." Thirteen turned around in her chair, facing him.

"You're only human. We don't expect you to do it all. It doesn't matter if you couldn't stop it from happening as long as you're there to comfort her. You've been doing all the right things. She knows that. You just don't realize it." Chase gave her a forced smile. What she had said was true and he suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Thanks," he said but before Thirteen can say anything else Foreman interrupted them.

"Guys, she has a small concussion."

* * *

><p>After informing her and her parents Chase and Cameron were alone in the room. She was too afraid of having anyone else in the room so her parents decided to go back to the house and clean up the mess and bring some clothes for them. Cameron felt bad but her fear was too strong. Luckily her parents understood and didn't take it personally. Cameron snuggled deep into Chase's chest, breathing in his scent. She was so tired and can feel herself drifting.<p>

"Hey don't fall asleep baby," Chase said, shaking her awake.

"I'm tired," she whispered.

"I know honey but you can't fall asleep. You know that." She opened her eyes, trying to stay awake.

"Talk to me. Keep me awake."

"What do you want me to talk about?" he asked.

"Tell me everything I missed this year."

"Ok," Chase said, hesitating. He didn't know where to start but eventually he started talking about everything from what went on in the hospital to what went on in the world. It worked because she stayed up. She didn't really listen to anything he said. She just liked listening to the sound of his voice. It calmed her and she felt like she can listen to him forever.

When she was finally able to go to sleep she was so tired she was practically sleep talking. If the situation wasn't so serious Chase would've thought it was hilarious and make fun of her just like old times. She snuggled up into his arms, so glad to go to sleep.

"I love you Robert," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear her. He smiled as he gently kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Ally," he said softly as he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Cameron's parents had stayed for the rest of the week after Cameron was discharged in the morning after the accident. But at the end of the week they had to go back to Chicago. Chase knew they were really worried for their daughter but they couldn't stay any longer.<p>

After their tearful goodbyes Chase dropped them off at the airport and picked up Chloe from Foreman's. By the time he got home it was night and he was worried for Cameron. The house was dark and quiet but his worry quickly faded when he noticed Cameron asleep on the couch with her favorite movie Across The Universe playing. He smiled lovingly at her as he turned on the lamp, just in case if she woke up. He then sat down, placing her head on his lap. He gazed at her face, admiring her beauty. He gently brushed her brown hair out of her face and caressed her cheek, waking her. She instantly tensed but calmed down when she realized it was Chase.

"Sorry for waking you," he said as she sat up and leaned into his chest. He held her close, breathing in her sweet scent.

"It's ok honey," she yawned tiredly as she continued to watch the movie.

"You woke me up in time for my favorite part." He laughed as the characters sang All You Need Is Love.

"Why are you laughing?" she smiled at him.

"I was just thinking about the first time I took you to see this movie when it came out." Cameron laughed at the memory.

"Your pager kept going on and everyone was yelling at you."

"You think that was funny! I got kicked out and House was the one paging me to do some insane surgery on his patient." Cameron laughed harder making Chase laugh with her. He loved hearing her laugh and he missed it. He gazed at her as she calmed down.

"Even though I don't like this movie I've missed watching it with you," he said, his eyes glowing. Cameron smiled at him and gently kissed him on the lips. He kissed back, making sure not to touch her anywhere that will make her uncomfortable or scare her. Once they pulled away he hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Robert are you ok?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah just let me hold you for a while," he said, trying to hide the emotion in his voice. He missed her so much and he never wanted to lose her again. Cameron seemed to understand because she wrapped her arms around him as well.

"It's ok honey. I'm back now," she whispered softly as she ran her fingers soothingly through his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>This is it for today but I'll upload some more chapters tomorrow :)<strong>


	26. Chapter 24 It Wasn't Your Fault

**Good News!:D This story has four more chapters and the epilogue and its already finished. I'll try to upload as much as I can. Thanks for reading and enjoy these last few chapters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24 It Wasn't Your Fault<p>

As the months passed Cameron started making progress. She didn't freak out in front of people but she was still jumpy. She even got more comfortable with Dr. Aldrin. She told her everything that had happened. The pit, the sex at all hours of the day and night, the branding, the punishments, the hysterectomy, the times she was rented out, and the time how she almost killed herself. But she had left out what had really happened on the night of her hysterectomy. Jackie's murder was weighing her down but she couldn't bring herself to talk about it.

"Cameron where's my coffee!" House called out from his office. She was alone in the differential room while the team were off doing some tests on their new patient. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she got up from the desk and headed to the coffee pot. She couldn't wait till she got her job back. She never wanted to work for House again. She filled up his cup and carried it to his office. "It's about time. You know the last time you were my secretary I don't remember you slacking off this much." She placed the mug on his desk and quickly stepped back.

"House I was never your secretary last time and sorry I just have a lot on my mind."

"I know. Today you have an appointment with the shrink." Cameron looked at him confused. "Don't look at me like that. Every Monday you're distracted and more jumpy."

"Am I that obvious," she asked. House just looked at her as if he were studying her. "Ok I'm going to leave now," she said but before she can leave House stopped her.

"Cameron, how are you doing?"

_Wait, what!_ she thought as she turned to him. She expected him to mess with her emotions, to act sarcastic with her just like he has been doing these past months. She looked at him speechless.

"Oh don't look so shocked. Just answer the question."

"I'm doing better. Why do you suddenly care?" she asked, suspicious of his intentions.

"I know it may seem that I'm incapable of feelings but I am and when you went missing I was just as worried as your lover boy over there." Cameron turned to see Chase heading this way to walk her to therapy. She turned to House and smiled at him.

"Thanks for your concern House and for not treating me any different." House nodded.

"Just don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to keep and I'll deny everything if you do." Cameron smiled.

"I know, I'll see you later."

She went back into the differential room just as Chase walked in. "Sorry I'm late," he said giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Cuddy hired a new surgeon and I had to show him around and go over all the procedures and policies."

"That's ok," she said as they both walked out of the office. Her arm was linked into his.

"Are you ok honey?" he asked, his voice full of concern. He noticed how quiet she was.

"Yeah I'm just nervous about therapy. We're deep into my past right now."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not yet," she said. Chase nodded in understanding. He looked at her, loving how much better she looked. She was back to her normal weight. He couldn't help but smile.

"What?" she asked, a small smile forming on her lips.

"You're just so beautiful," he said, stopping to give her a quick kiss.

"Give me a break," she laughed as they resumed walking. "I know I look a mess right now. Plus I was up crying all night."

"You still look beautiful," he said, his eyes sparkling. She smiled at him, loving how the littlest things he does or says always cheers her up. They walked into the elevator, not even noticing the new surgeon in the distance. He watched them from the end of the hall with a shocked but sick expression as they disappeared behind the elevator doors.

* * *

><p>Cameron sat on the couch, shaking with nervousness. She was trying to decide how to tell Dr. Aldrin that she was responsible for the murder of an innocent woman, a woman that was her only friend in that place. "Allison, are you okay?" Dr. Aldrin asked after they finished their session.<p>

"Yeah," she answered quickly, trying to hide the emotions in her voice. She wrapped her arms around herself, breathing in Chase's scent from his gray hoodie that she was wearing.

_She was running as fast as she can. She was badly out of breath but she wouldn't stop. "Keep running Allison!" Jackie yelled from behind her as they ran into the woods. Her heart was racing out of fear and exhaustion but the adrenaline kept her going. She flinched as she heard gunshots mingling with the sound of alarms. "We're getting closer Ally," Jackie panted. "I can see the city..." Cameron froze in her tracks as Jackie's words were drowned out by a loud gunshot and a scream._

Dr. Aldrin got up and sat next to Cameron as she relived the memory. "Allison?" she asked as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"The night I found out I was getting a hysterectomy, Jackie and I tried to escape. We almost made it but..." Dr. Aldrin looked at her, taking her shaking hand in comfort.

"What happened Allison?" she asked gently.

"She was behind me, telling me to keep running. We were in the woods and we can hear the alarms and the gunshots. They were gaining on us and we almost made it..."

_"Jackie!" she yelled as she rushed over to her fallen friend. She got down on her knees, putting her hands on the wound to stop the bleeding. Blood was everywhere, on Jackie, on the ground, and all over her hands. Jackie was ashen and gasping for air. _

_"Al... Ally," she gasped. "Run!"_

"She was yelling at me, telling me to keep running but then there was a loud gunshot and she screamed. There was blood everywhere. She was gasping for air and she got so pale so fast. She told me to run, to leave her but I couldn't. I could've saved myself but I wouldn't leave her. She made me promise that I would find her parents and tell them she loves them and to tell her sister she forgives her and then she was gone. Before I can leave, the shock collar started sending painful shocks through my body. They kept coming and I couldn't move. They finally stopped when Dean found me. He started yelling it was my fault that Jackie was dead and he started beating me until Diane came and stopped him. I woke up hours later and realized they did the hysterectomy while I was unconscious. They took away my right to having babies and my only friend in that place was dead. After that, I was broken. I did everything I was told." Dr. Aldrin gently squeezed her hand in comfort.

"Allison, do you blame yourself for Jackie's death?" Cameron let go of Dr. Aldrin's hand and brought her own hands to her face and broke down in silent tears. "It's not your fault. You didn't pull the trigger. Dean did. He's the one who killed her."

"No, it is my fault," she cried, removing her hands from her face. "She told me we didn't have to do this and I knew we should've just stayed. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen but I didn't stop her. All I wanted was to escape. I didn't even think that she can get hurt or worse, die. If it wasn't for me Jackie would still be alive."

"Allison listen to me," Dr. Aldrin said firmly, taking both of Cameron's hands. "This wasn't your fault. She chose to help you. She wanted to save herself as much as she wanted to help save you. She was murdered by Dean. Her death wasn't your fault. Do you understand Allison?" Cameron nodded. "I want you to say it out loud."

"Jackie's death wasn't my fault," she said quietly and for the first time since that night she believed it.


	27. Chapter 25 I Don't Believe You

Chapter 25 I Don't Believe You

The next day Cuddy made her way towards the differential room with an envelope in her hand. She saw Cameron, Thirteen, and Foreman were the only ones there. They were sitting at the glass table talking about nothing important since they didn't have a case. Taub was doing clinic duty and no one knew where House went. Cuddy noticed Cameron sitting two chairs away from Foreman but she looked completely at ease. Cuddy debated whether she was ready to get her job back. Cameron was still very jumpy and timid, especially around strangers. She sighed, unsure of Cameron working again. _But Dr. Aldrin did clear her,_ she thought as she walked in and smiled at Cameron.

"Congratulations," she said, handing her the envelope. "Dr. Aldrin cleared you and your license came in."

"Thank you," Cameron said happily as Thirteen and Foreman congratulated her. "I never want to work for House again." Cuddy laughed.

"If you like you can head down to the ER now. I'll inform House."

"Ok," Cameron replied as she stood up and went over to Cuddy. As if she read her mind, Cameron took Cuddy by surprise and hugged her. "I know you're worried but I'm ready for this. I promise I won't let you down." Cuddy smiled warmly at her as she pulled away.

"I know you won't but if anything I'm here for you." Cameron smiled.

"Thanks again. I'm going to go tell Chase." Cuddy watched her go, pride gleaming in her eyes. Cameron had come so far since she was found and she knew she would be alright.

* * *

><p>Chase was in the surgeons lounge, enjoying a cup of coffee till his next surgery when Cameron suddenly rushed in. He looked up, concerned. "Al what's wrong?" he asked as she sat next to him and gave him a quick kiss.<p>

"Nothing babe. I just wanted to tell you I got my medical license and Dr. Aldrin cleared me. Cuddy says I can start in the ER today." Chase smiled proudly at her.

"Congratulations Ally!" he said before embracing her into a loving kiss.

Once Cameron left the lounge the new surgeon who had been watching through the glass walls, came in. "Dr. Chase," he greeted him as he went over to coffee maker. He poured himself a cup and faced his Australian colleague. He couldn't believe what he just saw, as well as the scene at the elevators yesterday. He had to find out what kind of relationship they were in.

"Hey," Chase replied, getting up and draining the rest of his coffee down the sink.

"That girl that was in here, is she your girlfriend."

"No she's my wife. She just got her medical license," he said proudly before rushing out for his surgery. The surgeon just stood there in shock. He had no idea she had a husband and she's a doctor too. He left the room, thinking of a plan that will force her to keep her mouth shut.

The next few weeks in ER was a challenge for Cameron. Her staff knew not to touch her but when a patient hugged her or shook her hand in thanks, she found it difficult to hide the fear on her face and to explain why she jumped. It was hard at first but as the days passed she started to get comfortable and it got a little easier for her.

After tending to a six car pile up Cameron tiredly cleaned up in the locker room. She changed into clean scrubs after showering and was now blow drying her hair and brushing it. "Well, well I didn't know you were a doctor," said an all too familiar voice, the kind that sent shivers of panic down her spine. The reflection of the new surgeon Chase had mentioned now showed in the mirror. She dropped the hair dryer and brush and quickly turned, facing Dr. Richard Evans. He was the man that first raped her, broke her, gave her a hysterectomy, and raped her repeatedly whenever Dean would let him. She was at a loss for words and all she could do was shake in fear. He smirked cruelly at her reaction as he got close to her and gently caressed her cheek but she quickly pulled away making him angry and she gasped in pain when he smacked her hard across the face. He then roughly grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him.

"If you tell anyone about me I'll make sure you'll drop off the face of the earth again." He gave her a threatening glare before pushing her to the floor and storming out of the locker room. All she felt was fear mingling with the throbbing pain in  
>her cheek. She didn't even have the strength to stand. She just sat against the lockers trying to control her breathing. She couldn't afford a panic attack now, not when she finally got her job back. She thought about what Dr. Evans had said. She didn't want him to get away with this but she didn't want to get taken again either. She knew it was wrong but she decided to do what he wanted. She was going to keep quiet.<p>

The next morning she was terrified to come back to work but she had to or Chase would become suspicious. She worked all morning in the ER, keeping herself busy and hoping Dr. Evans didn't have a reason to show up here. She was nervous and worried and she guessed her head nurse, Lily must have noticed.

"You okay?" she asked coming up to her. She stood at the nurses station going over some charts. She jumped but immediately calmed herself.

"Yeah why?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking and giving herself away.

"You're jumpier than usual and you seemed to have a lot on your mind."

"I'm fine," she said confidently, trying to convince herself more than Lily. Lily just gave her a look that said you really expect me to believe that? Cameron sighed in defeat.

"Ok, I'm not fine but I can't tell you. It's just..." she was suddenly interrupted when the ER doors burst open. Saved by her job, she rushed to the gurney that just came in and pushed all her problems aside, letting her doctor instincts take over.

"What do we have?"

"Car accident! She stopped breathing and has massive internal bleeding. We need to get her to the OR!" her fellow resident exclaimed as they rushed her to one of the trauma rooms.

"We need to get her breathing first! Notify the OR!" she ordered, ignoring the sick feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. She could only hope Dr. Evans wasn't available. "Get me the paddles!" she ordered as she ripped open the young girl's shirt and applied the gel on her chest before taking the paddles from Lily.

"Charging! Clear!" There was no change.

"Clear!" she exclaimed again, not noticing Dr. Evans coming up from behind her.

"Charge again! Clear!" She shocked the girl one more time and sighed in relief when the monitor showed a heartbeat.

"She's stable now Dr. Cameron. I'll take her from here," said the man that she has been trying to avoid all morning. She turned, facing him. She had suddenly gone pale as Lily and the resident started wheeling the girl to the OR. "I'll page you when she's out of surgery," he said with a menacing gleam in his eyes. She nodded and he only smirked at her before walking away.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Chase asked with a mouth full of salad. She looked up from her own food where she had just been pushing it around with her fork for the past few minutes.<p>

"Yeah just tired," she said, hoping he wouldn't catch her bluff. They both sat in the cafeteria and she kept thinking about this morning. She was crazy to think she could avoid Dr. Evans. _I should just tell him,_ she thought.

"Actually Robert..." she started to say when he was suddenly paged.

"Oh crap," he mumbled as he looked at his pager.

"Patient's coding. I gotta go." He quickly kissed her before throwing out his food and rushing out the door.

"Great," she mumbled. Deciding it might be better if she just told him at home, she got up and threw out her food. She wasn't hungry and just decided to get some paper work done in her office.

* * *

><p>"You're here early." She looked up in surprise.<p>

"What are you doing in my office?" she asked in annoyance mixed with anger and fear. Dr. Evans was sitting in her chair with his feet propped up on her desk and he had a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Get out," she said.

"I never would have guessed you were a doctor," he said, completely ignoring her as he read her personal file. "Interesting, you worked on Dr. House's team for three years before becoming head of the ER." She slammed the door closed in anger, all her fear fading as she grabbed the file from his hands.

"You have no right to be reading this now get out," she said harshly. He only chuckled as he stood up, towering over her and the fear she felt earlier was back.

"Go now," she said more timidly this time as he looked her up and down. She recognized that look in his eyes and started to slowly back away from him.

"You being here doesn't change anything. You will always be the dirty little whore that I enjoyed fucking every week." At those words she turned and ran for the door but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against his body. She let out a terrified scream and he instantly slapped his hand over her mouth. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she prayed someone had heard her and would come in to check on her. They stayed like that in silence with him holding her tightly against his body and her heavy breathing could be heard from behind his rough hand as they waited to see if anyone had heard her. Luckily the door flew open and Dr. Evans immediately turned her around so that she was facing his chest.

"What's going on?" Lily asked in concern as Cameron cried hysterically in his arms.

"Ssh it's ok," Dr. Evans pretended to comfort her, holding her tightly against his chest. "I came to update her on the patient and I kind of startled her into having a panic attack," he explained to Lily who frowned in confusion and disbelief. Her boss hadn't had one of those at work in ages so why now.

"Dr. Cameron are you ok?" she asked. She hesitated to answer so Dr. Evans answered for her.

"Yeah she's fine. Can I have a minute to calm her down." Lily nodded hesitantly.

"Fine but Dr. Chase needs to you back in the OR."

"Ok I'll be there in minute," he said before she reluctantly left them alone. He pulled away from Cameron but kept a firm grip on her arms. "If you tell anyone anything the door will be locked next time." Anger and fear flashed in her eyes and she could only stand there as he quickly walked away.

She spent the last twenty minutes of her break just trying to calm herself down. She used the techniques that Dr. Aldrin had taught her in case she was ever alone during a panic attack. Once she felt confident enough to walk out the door she went out to the nurses station where Lily was standing.

"Are you sure you're okay. You normally don't have panic attacks anymore." She was right. She only had them at home after a nightmare. Chase was the only who saw them now.

"Yeah, he just snuck up on me during a flashback."

"I don't believe you but I'll take your word on it."


	28. Chapter 26 Pictures From The Past

Chapter 26 Pictures From The Past

_I have to tell him, _Cameron thought as she and Chase sat on the couch that night watching movies. _But if I do Dr. Evans will find out and who knows what he'll do to me. What if he sends me back to my old life!_ she thought in panic since he had already threatened her about it in the locker room. She sighed in annoyance with the inner battle she was having with herself.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chase asked in concern. He noticed she's been acting strange all day and was really quiet. He was starting to worry about her.

"Nothing," she said, focusing on the movie that she wasn't really paying attention to. He turned off the TV and looked at her.

"I had a really interesting chat with Dr. Evans today," he said. _Does he know that he's from my past and about what happened today?_ she thought in panic.

"What did he tell you?" she asked a little too quickly. He looked at her in confusion.

"Nothing just that he met you and he wants to invite us for drinks after work tomorrow."

"Oh, well I can't. I'm working the night shift tomorrow," she said in relief. There was no way she was going out tomorrow with him.

"Well have one of your residents take your shift," he shrugged. Anger flashed through her eyes as she got up and went to the bedroom. _What just happened?_ Chase thought in confusion as he got up and went after her.

"What is this about?" he asked as she started getting ready for bed.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." She didn't look at him and he knew she was lying. He stepped up to her and took both of her hands in his.

"Allison please tell me what's going on," he said as she finally looked up at him.

"I don't want to go out for drinks tomorrow," she whispered with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"You're scared," he stated. She nodded as he hugged her. "It's ok Ally. We don't have to go then," he said, his voice full of understanding and she couldn't help but feel guilty for lying but it was half the truth. She was terrified of being in that man's presence again.

* * *

><p>This was the slowest week ever for Cameron. Not only did she have to keep lying to Chase she had to avoid Dr. Evans and make sure she was never alone with him. She was sure if he didn't try anything again than she can do this. She can work and just ignore him. Now that it was finally Friday she was in the locker room getting ready to go home. She was tired and just wanted to get home and relax with Chase. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the door opening or the sound of the lock. It wasn't till he was standing behind her when she had finally turned. Her breath hitched in her throat and she started to shake out of fear.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking too much. Dr. Evans only smirked as he stepped closer to her.

"First you cancel having drinks with me and now you've been avoiding me all week. If Dean was here he wouldn't be happy with this kind of behavior from one of his whores." She started to back up, suddenly feeling more terrified than ever.

"Dean's in prison," she said quietly making him laugh as he stepped closer and before she can even scream he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, covering her mouth with his hand. She started to violently struggle against him. Her heart was pounding and her breathing was rapid. She can feel the signs of an oncoming panic attack.

"Stay still bitch!" he snapped at her as he tried to take off her pants. Tears of panic started to stream down her cheeks and she suddenly couldn't breathe. She stopped struggling and started gasping for air. Noticing this, he stopped trying to take off her pants.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked not sounding concerned at all. He just didn't want her to pass out on him while he raped her. She couldn't answer. All she could do was gasp for air and he realized she was hyperventilating. "Shit," he mumbled as he let go of her. She leaned against the locker with her back towards him, desperately trying to breathe.

"Come on pull yourself together!" he yelled but that only made her more angry. Mustering up as much courage and strength that she could she turned and socked him hard in the face. He stumbled backwards and let out a furious yell. He advanced on her again but she was ready and as soon as he grabbed her she brought her knee up hard into his crotch and he fell to the floor yelling in pain. She didn't even look back to see if he was following her. She just ran and didn't stop until she got to the elevator. As she waited to get off at the lobby she desperately tried to calm herself down. She dried her tears and took slow breaths but it hardly worked. She knew she had to report him now. There was no way she could work with him after what had just happened_. _

_But I can't,_ she suddenly thought as memories of her past raced through her mind. She couldn't risk getting taken again and going back to her old life. She wouldn't be able to go through that again and Chase... She couldn't let him go through the pain of losing her again. _No,_ she thought, finally making up her mind. _No one will know about this._

* * *

><p>She had a hard time getting out of bed and going to work Monday morning but not wanting Chase to notice and worry about her she got up anyway. She worked hard all morning to keep her mind off Dr. Evans and just when she thought she might make it through the day she noticed the staff in the ER looking at her and talking amongst themselves. She came up to the nurses station where a group of nurses were huddled together in front of a bulletin board.<p>

"What's going on?" she asked as she pushed her way through them. Lily who had noticed from the distance followed her, wondering what was going on and as soon as they saw it they stared at it in shock. Cameron couldn't believe what she was seeing and she right away tore it down.

"That's it get back to work before I assign everyone to cleaning bed pans!" Lily shouted at the nurses. Being the head nurse had its perks sometimes. She then turned to Cameron who was staring at the paper that was clutched tightly in her hand. She was shaking and had suddenly gone pale. She felt like the walls were closing in on her and she suddenly had to get out of here.

"Dr. Cameron?" Lily said worriedly but she didn't even hear her. She just crumpled the paper in her fist as she quickly ran out of there. She got him angry Friday night. She knew he was the one who did this.

* * *

><p>"House I'm sorry but I'm not doing some insane surgery that will kill your patient," Chase said in annoyance as House and the team followed him through the surgical floor.<p>

"That's the point," said House. "I need her to code to prove my theory." Chase shook his head in disgust as they made their way to the OR lounge. Even though it sounded insane he's heard worse from House. Before he can even think about opening the door he stopped in his tracks and stared at the paper that was posted on the door. Anger and shock mingled inside of him and all he could do was just stare at it. House must have noticed it too because he had suddenly got quiet and grabbed it before Chase could. Anger was burning inside of him as well. Sure he treated Cameron like crap half the time but only he got to and no one else.

"What is it?" Thirteen asked, pushing her way through and grabbing the paper from House. Her eyes opened wide at what she saw. It was a picture of Cameron posing and dressed in nothing but a black leather bra and mini skirt with matching black leather boots. The team just stared at it in shock as Thirteen angrily crumpled it in her fist.

"How did this get out?" Foreman asked, his voice shaking in rage.

"I don't know but I have to go find Cameron before she sees this," Chase said before rushing back to the elevator.

"Taub go monitor the patient. Foreman, Thirteen go around the whole hospital and get rid of these," House ordered as he grabbed the crumpled paper from Thirteen.

"Where are you going?" Taub asked.

"Cuddy's office," he grumbled before limping away.

* * *

><p>Chase rushed through the lobby with a million of questions running through his head. <em>Has she seen it? Is she ok? How did her auction picture get out? Who the hell would do this to her?<em> As he thought about that he suddenly met up with Dr. Aldrin. The look on her face meant that she saw the auction picture too.

"Dr. Chase, I saw the picture and I went to go find Allison in the ER but she's gone. Nurse Lily said she saw the picture and left."

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath, running his hand through his blonde hair in panic.

"Dr. Chase calm down we're going to find her," she said.

"How? We don't even know where to start looking."

"First let's see if she went home if not I think have an idea of where she might go."

* * *

><p>She didn't know why but she found herself driving to New York where the abandon house that held her captive for over a year was located. The house was cleared out for police investigation and was soon going on the market to be sold. As soon as she walked in she felt chills and there was suddenly a sick feeling at the pit of her stomach. But she ignored it and went down to the basement and over to her cell. She just stood there, staring at the floor where she spent most of her days and nights. The cuff that she was chained to laid abandoned on the floor and she couldn't stop the silent tears from streaming down her cheeks.<p>

_"Please don't," she whispered weakly. She was chained to the dungeon floor and was weak and full of pain from the shock collar and the beating. Dr. Evans smiled sickly at her as he suddenly got on top of her, kissing her, touching her. "Stop," she whispered through hysterical tears. "Please stop!"_

She cried harder at the memory and leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor and burying her face into her hands as her body racked with hysterical sobs. She was stupid to think she could hide this from Chase and everyone else or that she could work with Dr. Evans and pretend like nothing had ever happened between them. She shouldn't have let this get so far and she knew that what she had done was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry. I ran out of time but hopefully tomorrow or next week I can post the last chapter and the epilogue. Read and Review :)<strong>


	29. Chapter 27 Her Story

**T****his is the last chapter!:) I want to thank all my readers and reviewers for their support. You guys are the best!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27 Her Story<p>

They had looked everywhere before finally deciding to go to the one place where it had all happened. It took a while getting there but Chase and Dr. Aldrin were now running up the steps of the abandoned house where Cameron was tortured and raped for so long. It was already getting dark and Chase could only imagine the chaos going on in the hospital. Thirteen and Foreman were taking down every picture of Cameron while House was battling it out with Cuddy in her office on how she could let this happen in her hospital and in the end he barged out, determined to find the bastard who was responsible.

"Where would she be?" Chase asked, looking around the empty mansion.

"The basement," Dr. Aldrin answered, going to a metal door. "I think this is it." He could only hope she was down there as they both went in and rushed down the stairs. The moment he saw her, his heart melted in his chest. She was sitting in the cell with her back against the wall. She lifted her tear stricken face from her arms to see both Dr. Aldrin and Chase staring at her in shock. Chase looked so heartbroken and Cameron just had to look away.

"I'll go wait in the car," Dr. Aldrin whispered, wanting to let them have a minute alone together. He nodded and as soon as she was gone he slowly went into the dungeon and sat beside her.

"Foreman and Thirteen are taking them all down and House is literally on a manhunt for who did it." She finally looked up at him, sadness and guilt clouding her eyes. She opened her fist and uncrumpled the paper that was in her hand.

"The day they took this picture I was in such a low place that I almost killed myself." Chase looked at her in shock and he put his arm around her, holding her close as she continued to talk.

"I was at the photo shoot and Diane was fixing my makeup. She left the eyeliner in the other room so she went to go get it. The scissors were just there and I got this voice in my head, telling me that maybe, just maybe if I slit my wrist then it'll be over. I just wanted to end the torture and I tried so hard but I couldn't do it and then Diane came in. She told me to put them down but I wouldn't listen. I just wanted it to be over and I asked her why do you care? According to you I'm nothing more than a fuck toy. If I die then you'll just bury me in the woods besides Jackie. Dean will buy another girl and you'll both go on with your lives like nothing had ever happened. I'm replaceable so what do you care if I just ended it right now?" He was speechless and confused when she mentioned Jackie. He knew a couple of bodies were found buried in the woods when the police did their investigation but he didn't know if she knew any of those poor girls or had witnessed a murder. He decided to ask her about it later as she kept talking.

"She didn't say a word. She just took the scissors out of my hand and that was when I realized what I was so close to doing and she told me that they would be short fifty grand. I know she didn't mean it because I saw the fear in her eyes when I pressed the scissors harder into my skin. She could've told Dean and punished me but she didn't." Chase sighed as she leaned into his embrace, resting her head on his chest.

"Allison, I wish you never had to go through all this and to feel so low that you felt like you had to take your own life. Dammit," he suddenly cursed. "Why didn't I just walk you to your car that night." Cameron pulled away to look at him.

"Robert, please don't blame yourself," she said. "You've been through hell as much as I have. Don't be so hard on yourself. Even if you did walk with me that night they would have taken me from somewhere else or you could have been hurt or killed." Chase nodded, knowing she was right but still. He would've fought them if he had been there. He looked around the cold dungeon and at the chain on the floor in front of them.

"This is where they kept you," he said, sadly. She nodded, not meeting his eyes. This was it. She had to tell him.

"Robert, I was scared to tell you. He threatened me if I told anyone."

"You know who posted that picture all around the hospital?" he asked, trying not to get angry. This explains so much, why she had been acting so distant all week.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, her voice full of guilt. "I just freaked out and I know I should've told you."

"Who is it?" he asked. "The new surgeon Dr. Cuddy hired, well he was the one who did the hysterectomy and raped me repeatedly."

"Son of a bitch! I'll kill him!" he suddenly yelled out in anger. He was about to rush out but Cameron held him back.

"Calm down honey," she said as she took out her cell. "House? It's Cameron... Yeah I know... Wait! Just listen to me for a minute. It was the new surgeon, Dr. Richard Evans. Go kick his ass for Chase." She stopped talking and looked at the cell. "He hung up on me," she said in annoyance.

"Allison, how long has this been going on? Did he try anything on you?" She sighed in guilt as she put her phone away. "He did, didn't he," he said, taking her silence as a yes.

"A week," she said quietly. "The first time he tried to rape me, Lily came into my office before anything could happen but the second time he was prepared. He almost raped me in the locker room but I started hyperventilating and he let his guard down so I socked him and then kneed him in the groin."

"Jesus Allison, why didn't you tell me? And to think I almost made you go out for drinks with him."

"You didn't know and I should've told you but I was scared. He threatened me by making sure I would go back to my old life. I couldn't let that happen and I didn't know what else to do. I'm really sorry Robert." His eyes soften and he gently took her into his embrace.

"I understand why you didn't tell me but next time something like this happens, please tell someone," he said softly, still holding her.

"Robert?"

"Yeah love," he answered as she pulled away to look at him.

"I'm ready to tell you everything that happened but after I want to hear how you and Foreman managed to find me." He smiled at her.

"I want to hear it and of course I'll tell you how I used my amazing detective skills." She laughed at him and he suddenly felt all his anger for Dr. Evans fade away and was replaced by love for the beautiful woman sitting next to him.

"Shut up and listen," she laughed as she leaned into him. He lovingly wrapped his arms around her as she told him her story.


	30. Epilogue One Month Later

**I'm not really sure about this so let me know what you think. If you're wondering about the sequel to The Fear Before The Flame, I'm still working on the ending and will be posted in a few weeks other than that I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this. Thank you one again for taking the time to read and review. It means alot to me to know that somone out there is reading. Bye for now:)**

* * *

><p>Epilogue One Month Later<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Chase asked her. They were both sitting in the car outside of a house that was in a nice neighborhood. It was a beautiful sunny day and Cameron never felt so sure of herself as of right now. She was ready.

"I'm sure," she said, kissing him sweetly on the lips. "I won't take too long." He nodded at her, giving her a small smile of encouragement as she got out of the car and slowly went up to the house. She hesitated for a second, not knowing what to expect. Truth was, she was nervous but she wasn't scared and she knew she had to do this. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on Diane Conner's door. She stood there for minute until it finally opened and the woman who was a prisoner just as much as she was, stood in the doorway with shock written all over her face.

"Can we talk?" Cameron asked, meeting her brown eyes, Jackie's eyes, she noticed.

"Uh... yeah," Diane said, finally finding her voice. "Come in." She stepped aside so that Cameron could walk in but she turned and waved to someone behind her. Diane noticed a handsome blonde man in the car waving back at her and Cameron walked in. She realized he was one of the guys that came looking for Cameron, his wife. She shut the door and led her to the living room. "Sit, make yourself comfortable. Do you want anything? Water?"

"No, I'm fine," she answered, taking a seat on the couch. "I'm not here for an apology or anything. I'm just here for Jackie and to tell you that I've decided not to press any charges against you." Hearing this, Diane sat next to her but kept her distance.

"Thank you for not pressing charges but what do you mean you're here for Jackie?" Cameron sighed heavily, remembering what Jackie made her promise. She knew this was a sensitive subject because Diane seemed to be holding her breath.

"Before Jackie died she made me promise to find your parents and to tell them she loves them and she's sorry."

"They... uh... passed away," Diane explained, looking away. She was always so strong and confident and now she looked so vulnerable, so guilty and Cameron had never seen her like this. It was a little unnerving.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said, sincerely.

"It's ok. They knew she loved them. Was that all she said?" Hope was shining in her eyes and Cameron knew this meant a lot to her.

"She said she doesn't hate you. She forgives you for everything and she loves you." Tears welled up in her eyes and she didn't even try to stop them from flowing down her cheeks. After all this time, she was so sure her only sister hated her.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me," she cried and Cameron jumped and stiffened in surprise when Diane suddenly hugged her. She patted her back awkwardly, not really knowing what to do or say to the woman who caused her so much pain. "I'm so sorry Allison, for everything," she said as she finally pulled away. "I know what I've done to you and Jackie and all the other girls is unforgivable and I don't expect us to ever become friends after everything that's happened. I just want you to know how truly sorry I am for all the pain I've caused you." Cameron nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead," she said, drying her tears.

"Why were you so brutal to me in the beginning and after Jackie died you started being nice to me?" Diane sighed, hesitating to answer.

"You reminded me a lot of myself," she said quietly. Cameron smiled.

"Funny, that's what Jackie said." Diane smiled affectionately at the memory of her sister.

"Dean forced me to be cruel and tough to the girls that came in. At the beginning I was only cruel in front of Dean but as time passed by I started to lose myself and before I knew it I started treating all of them like crap when Dean wasn't around, even Jackie. When she died I realized how much of a monster I became and I started to feel guilty. I saw how much you had changed after Jackie's death and the hysterectomy." She paused for a moment before saying in a shaky voice, "You know Allison, you don't know how much I actually helped you in the end. I took a lot of your punishments from Dean and talked him out of selling you many times. In the end he just wouldn't listen to me anymore and sold you anyway." Cameron was stunned.

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I knew what I was doing and I'd rather have him punish me than beating you half to death." It was quiet for a second until she said, "I noticed your husband outside." Cameron looked at her, perplexed.

"How did you..." "He came to the mansion after Dean took you to the auction," she interrupted her. "The moment I realized he was looking for you I just broke down. I knew we were saved and I suddenly felt really guilty. If only I stalled Dean for a little while longer than your husband would've found you sooner."

"You told him where I was," Cameron stated. Diane nodded, more tears welling up in her brown eyes.

"You're lucky. He never gave up looking for you. My boyfriend didn't even try to find me. Now he's married and has kids and doesn't really want anything to do with me." Cameron didn't answer as she noticed the picture frame on the mantle. She got up and picked up the picture of two little girls holding a yellow labrador puppy. The smiles on their faces were priceless. She smiled, her eyes shining with amusement. Diane got up to see what she was looking at and laughed.

"That's our first puppy. Jackie was so in love with him and I realized I was allergic to him. I remember I tried to pretend I was just sick so that my parents wouldn't get rid of him."

"How long did that last?" Cameron smirked in amusement.

"A week. I felt really bad but there was nothing I could do." Cameron put the picture back and faced her.

"You see Diane? This is why I don't want to press charges against you. You were a prisoner there just as much as me, Jackie, and the other girls. You're a good person. You just made bad decisions." Diane nodded solemnly.

"You'll never forgive me," she stated.

"No Diane. I'm sorry but this is just too big. My life was ruined and I'm never going to be the same person I was before. My husband is never going to be the same and we can't get back what we lost." Diane didn't even have to ask what that meant. Just like her and Jackie, Cameron couldn't have babies and she knew the day she got the hysterectomy a little part of her died.

"Like I said," Cameron continued. "I didn't come here for an apology. I came here for Jackie."

"Can I at least thank you?" she asked.

"Why?"

"If it wasn't for you and your husband I'd still be trapped with Dean or rotting away in some prison and you had the courage to come here and give me the one thing I need. You gave me closure for Jackie." Cameron gave her a warm smile. She could never forgive her or become friends with her but she can still accept her gratitude.

"You're welcome Diane."

"And just so you know," Diane said as she walked Cameron to the door. "I didn't mean it when I said we would be short fifty grand. I was scared as hell. I didn't want you to end up like Jackie. A part of me hoped you would escape some day."

"I know. I saw it in your eyes," Cameron said as she opened the door and stepped out into the warm sun.


End file.
